Ton histoire est aussi la mienne
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Crossovers Torcwood/doctor Who dans les premiers chapitres. Ianto est mort. Les 456 l'ont tué. Jack ne se remet pas de sa disparition. Alors quand le docteur décide d'y mettre son grain de sel, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Larmes, résurrections intempestives, souvenirs et surtout, surtout: beaucoup d'amour! slash, lemon, Janto of course!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones n'était pas le genre d'homme dont l'Histoire se souvient. Il n'était pas l'homme extraordinaire prisé des romanciers et des jeunes filles en mal de fantasques aventures. Sa vie n'avait été faite que de secrets, d'absences et de mensonges. Combien de fois avait-il caché la vérité à ses proches ? Au sujet de son travail, des nuits qu'il passait entre les bras d'un homme ? Combien de fois avait-il fait faux bond à sa sœur, loupant allègrement tous les rendez-vous qu'ils fixaient ?

Sa vie n'avait rien eut d'une romance ou d'un conte de fée. Elle n'avait été jalonné que de morts et de douleur. La joie parfois, rarement. L'amour, intense, profond, dévastatrice.

Et son histoire ne se terminait pas bien.

Loin s'en fallait.

La première à partir avait été Suzie. Sa chère Suzie, trop fragile pour supporter, trop épuisée pour encaisser. Torchwood avait cet effet sur les gens. Il les détruisait. Lentement, patiemment, cruellement. Et le jour où l'on réalise à quel point on s'est perdu, il est déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n'y a pas de marche arrière à Torchwood, jamais.

Ianto n'en avait jamais voulu à Suzie. Nous avons tous une capacité limitée à endurer la douleur, un point de rupture qu'il nous arrive parfois d'atteindre. Suzie avait atteint le sien.

Non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir su reconnaître les signes, de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Les choses auraient pu être différentes alors.

Le second à partir avait été Owen. Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Le mort qui marche. Celui qui aurait pu rester mort pendant toute l'éternité. Le seul à les avoir quitté deux fois. Le plus brisé d'entre eux. Le plus fragile aussi, bien plus que ce qu'il se plaisait à faire croire. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle en avait fait un martyre.

Avec l'aide de Tosh, peut-être serait-il parvenu à remonter la pente. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas eu le temps. Il était mort. Une seconde fois. Pour de vrai.

Et puis il y avait eu Tosh. Douce, tendre, comme devrait l'être une mère. Longtemps elle avait joué le rôle de confidente auprès du jeune gallois. Avant qu'elle ne parte à son tour. Comme une lionne, elle s'était battue jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait usé de son dernier souffle pour sauver le monde. Encore une fois. Une fois de plus. Beaucoup de femmes auraient dû prendre exemple sur elle.

C'était le genre de femme dont les gens auraient dû se souvenir. Le genre de personne qui aurait dû inspirer les auteurs et les faiseurs de héros.

Le genre de personne qui ne devrait jamais être oubliée.

Ils étaient tous ce genre de personne. Tous méritaient que l'on se souvienne d'eux.

Même si leur vie n'était pas à l'image de celle que l'on se fait des héros. Parce qu'ils en étaient quand même, des héros. De vrais héros. De ceux qu'il nous arrive de croiser dans la réalité. Ceux qui ont le courage d'œuvrer en silence, sans jamais rien attendre des autres, sans jamais rien demander en retour de tous les sacrifices qu'ils consentaient à faire.

Les gens auraient dû se souvenir d'eux.

Ils auraient dû connaître leur nom : Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello… Ianto Jones.

Mais personne ne saurait jamais. Parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils apprennent tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié à l'humanité. Leur place se trouvait à l'ombre du monde. Là où les gens n'osent jamais porter leur regard.

Après Suzie, Tosh et Owen, ils avaient tous priés pour que l'hécatombe cesse enfin. Leur souhait n'avait pas était exhaussé. Comme souvent, le ciel était resté sourd à toutes leurs prières.

Et le silence du ciel avait guidé Jack et Gwen juste à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Effondrés l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol, pleurant la mort de Ianto Jones. Pleurant l'ami, le frère, l'amant, l'amour.

Parce qu'une fois de plus, l'un d'entre eux rendait les armes. Parce qu'une fois encore un être cher leur était arraché. De la plus cruelle des façons.

Ça n'était pas juste. Ca ne l'était jamais. Et pourtant c'était arrivé.

Longtemps ils restèrent sur ce sol froid, longtemps ils pleurèrent, longtemps ils prièrent pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Un de plus.

Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Alors ils finirent par se relever. Parce qu'ils avaient encore du travail. Parce que les 456 était toujours là, à deux doigts de briser leur monde. Parce que rien n'était encore terminé. Et que rien ne se terminerait jamais.

Ils abandonnèrent le corps sans vie de leur ami. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Si ce n'est faire en sorte que son sacrifice n'est pas était vain. Et continuer d'honorer sa mémoire en combattant. Et en remportant la victoire. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Parce qu'ils le pouvaient. Parce qu'ils le devaient.

Après leur départ le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce. Cette grande pièce emplie de cadavres et de souffrance, de souvenir et de mort. Le silence aurait pu durer encore des heures, des jours. C'était le genre de silence que l'on n'ose pas briser. Le genre de silence qui s'impose et reste. Longtemps.

Le genre de silence que rien ne vient jamais interrompre.

Rien…

Sauf peut-être une chose…

Une simple chose, aux apparences inoffensives, dont peu de gens savent mesurer la valeur.

Parce qu'après tout ce n'est qu'une boîte. Juste une simple boîte.

Une boîte bleue…

Elle émet un son étrange, unique. Un son annonciateur de changement, de désordre et d'aventure.

Un son qui doucement se fait entendre dans la pièce.

Et la boîte apparaît, comme elle le fait toujours.

Comme par magie. Parce que son propriétaire vous dira surement qu'elle l'est un peu, magique. Et parce qu'il aura certainement raison.

L'étrange boîte bleue apparaît. Mais elle ne reste pas. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Ça n'est pas pour rester qu'elle s'est posée aujourd'hui. Elle a quelque chose d'autre à faire. Quelque chose à emmener avec elle. Un corps. Un homme.

Un homme dont les gens auraient dû connaître le nom. Un homme dont l'Histoire aurait dû se souvenir.

Ianto Jones disparu à l'intérieur de cette étrange boîte bleue.

Et toujours accompagnée de ce son étrange, la boîte disparait. Son précieux chargement embarqué, elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette planète. Elle y reviendrait bientôt, très bientôt.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Car il y avait un homme à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Un homme comme on en voit peu. Un homme que l'Histoire n'oubliera probablement jamais. Un homme qui, une fois encore, s'est donné pour mission de réussir l'impossible.

Un homme prêt à tout pour redonner au capitaine Jack Harkness un peu de son humanité, un peu de son innocence. Et Ianto Jones était la clé de sa réussite.

Encore fallait-il qu'il parvienne à tirer le jeune gallois des profondes ténèbres qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de ramener un homme à la vie.

S'il y parvenait, alors Jack ne serait plus jamais seul et peut-être parviendrait-il à retrouver un éclat de la vie qui avait été la sienne avant que son immortalité ne vienne lui empoisonner l'existence.

Une fois encore l'homme des étoiles, l'homme à la boîte bleue, se manifestait pour faire le bien. Ça n'était qu'un simple coup de dés abandonné entre les mains du hasard, un espoir de fou, une vue de l'esprit. Une entreprise qui nécessiterait bien plus que de la chance pour réussir.

Mais peut-être que le ciel n'avait pas été si indifférent qu'il se plaisait à le croire, peut-être avait-il prêté l'oreille aux sombres prières d'un immortel qui s'arrachait déjà le cœur d'avoir perdu son amour.

Car après tout, l'homme à la boîte bleue vient des étoiles…


	2. Chapter 2

..

Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de chercher le corps de son amant près de lui. Depuis la mort d'Owen et de Tosh il n'était pas rare que Jack exige que le gallois reste auprès de lui alors qu'il aurait dû rentrer à son appartement.

Au fil des nuits l'un et l'autre avaient pris l'habitude de veiller le sommeil de leur compagnon. Torchwood n'était pas tendre avec l'esprit de ses membres. Ils passaient leurs journées à courir après les pires horreurs de l'univers, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de conséquences. Ils étaient tous deux sujets à de violents cauchemars qui les laissaient hors d'haleines et les yeux fous d'angoisse à leur réveil. On ne refusait pas dans ces moments-là d'avoir un regard tendre auquel s'accrocher, une étreinte dans laquelle trouver refuge.

Owen et Tosh avaient été les deux morts de trop. Elles les avaient poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus surement qu'aucune déclaration d'amour enflammée n'aurait pu le faire. A deux ils survivaient. Et ils vivaient de temps en temps, lorsque la faille leur laissait un instant de répit, à se perdre contre le corps de l'autre, dans son odeur et la douceur de ses bras.

A deux ils étaient parvenus à construire un nouvel équilibre dans leur vie. Souvent précaire et risquant de s'affaisser à la moindre occasion, mais au moins pouvaient-ils compter l'un sur l'autre. Gwen avait Rhys pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Jack avait Ianto. Et Ianto avait Jack.

Oui, à deux ils s'en sortiraient sûrement.

Mais Ianto savait qu'il ne suffisait pas à Jack, que l'immortel ne souffrait pas uniquement de la perte de leurs deux amis. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond dont il ne parlait pas. Et dont il ne lui parlerait probablement jamais.

Alors quand la main de Ianto ne rencontra que les draps froids près de lui, il ne s'en affola pas plus que ça. Souvent Jack ressentait le besoin de s'isoler du monde. Il montait alors sur les toits de Cardiff et contemplait le ciel pendant des heures. Dans ces moments, personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Pas même Ianto.

Par acquis de conscience, le gallois ouvrit tout de même un œil.

Aussitôt il se redressa dans le lit. Un lit qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui de Jack. Et la chambre tout comme le lit, lui était parfaitement inconnue. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de là où il se trouvait.

Il s'extirpa des draps rapidement. Son regard tomba sur une pile de vêtements pliés et déposés sur la commode. Il s'en saisit et enfila rapidement le pantalon et la chemise sans jamais cesser de jeter des regards tout autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant qu'une paire de tongue à se mettre au pied. Détail inutile qui l'interloqua pourtant toute une seconde. Il les chaussa avec le plus grand des scepticismes, avant que son esprit ne se recentre sur des problèmes plus importants.

Où avait-il bien pu atterrir et surtout comment ?!

Il ne se rappelait même pas d'être allé se coucher. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était…

Oh merde… les 456. Et le gaz… Le gaz qui l'avait…tué.

Ou pas, visiblement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait encore bien pu se passer Bon Dieu !

Avide de réponses il se précipita vers la porte en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Heureusement non. A première vue il ne semblait pas être prisonnier. Ceci étant il aurait donné cher pour avoir une arme sous la main.

Il devait retrouver Jack et découvrir ce qui leur été arrivé à tous les deux.

Conscient de sa vulnérabilité Ianto suivit le couloir. Ses pieds nus sur le sol froid le firent frissonner. Son environnement lui était totalement inconnu

Ianto continua à marcher. L'éclairage se fit plus intense et un son étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce genre de bruit. Une sorte de respiration… mais ça n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il peinait à mettre un mot dessus. Il aurait probablement dut se sentir inquiet ou même anxieux de cette ignorance. Il n'éprouvait pourtant qu'une étrange impression d'être parfaitement en sécurité, protégé. Ce son était… reposant. C'était le genre de sentiments qu'il avait quand Jack le prenait dans ses bras ou qu'il se mettait à lui raconter des histoires de son passé.

Il adorait ces moments où Jack se confiait à lui. Il avait l'impression de réellement compter pour lui, de ne pas être qu'un amant de passage, un amour éphémère qu'il oublierait avec le temps…Quand l'immortel l'attirait contre lui, caressait son dos ou son visage et lui parlait, il se sentait tellement…important.

Le capitaine parlait doucement, presque dans un murmure. Il lui racontait ses vies passées, les choses qu'il avait vue, les personnes qu'il avait connu. Ses histoires n'étaient jamais tristes. Comme il cherchait à échapper aux mauvais souvenirs, comme s'il ne voulait que se rappeler des bons moments. Ianto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même s'il aurait aimé connaître tout du passé de Jack, il savait que son amant ne lui en dirait jamais assez

Il arriva finalement dans une grande pièce, encore plus étrange que tout le reste. Des escaliers dans tous les coins qui montaient et descendaient, des néons vert et une lumières orangée, qui se reflétait sur les murs dorés. Au centre, une espèce d'îlot déposé sur un sol de verre. Une sorte de machine, avec un tableau de bord agrémenté de commandes en tous genres, des manettes, de gros boutons multicolores qui vous donnaient envie d'appuyer sur tous en même temps, rien que pour voir ce que ça pourrait avoir comme effet.

Attiré comme sous l'effet d'un aimant, Ianto descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de l'étrange machine. Le bruit s'amplifia à mesure qu'il approchait, comme s'il l'appelait. Il tendit une main tremblante devant lui et la déposa finalement sur le tableau de commande. Une vibration ronronna doucement contre sa peau, comme un gros chat qu'il se serait mis à caressé.

Le bruit s'intensifia encore à mesure qu'il explorait les manettes face à lui, il transpirait des murs et résonnait à travers les couloirs.

Ianto ne comprenait strictement rien. Mais il était tellement intrigué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. On entrait pas à Torchwood sans être un minimum curieux de tout et n'importe quoi. Ianto aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, apprendre ce qui lui paraissait encore impossible la veille et bidouiller tous les objets bizarres qui atterrissaient entre ses pattes.

Au Hub il avait failli réduire les archives en cendres un nombre incalculable de fois. Puisque c'était son rôle de les entretenir il ne serait pas dit qu'il y entreposerait des objets dont il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte. Un certain nombre de ces petites expériences auraient pu très mal finir s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes.

Heureusement pour lui, Jack n'en avait jamais rien su. Ou tout du moins il ne lui avait jamais fait de remontrance à ce sujet.

_ Ianto Jones ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Prit par surprise le Ianto en question faillit s'étaler par terre de tout son long. Il ne dû la chance de rester sur ses pieds qu'à l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'était précipité vers lui avec aussi peu de délicatesse que de précipitation pour venir lui serrer la main avec extravagance.

_ Content de voir que vous allez mieux !

Et puis il lui rendit sa main avant de se tourner vers le tableau de commandes. Il appuya sur une série de six boutons dans un ordre visiblement essentiel, abaissa une manette et en descendit deux autres avant de presser une espèce de ressort avec enthousiasme.

Ianto s'attendit à ce que quelque chose se produise mais les récentes manœuvres du nouvel arrivant ne changèrent absolument rien. A croire que ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement inutile.

Il revint vers Ianto et se mit à lui tourner autour.

_ Alors dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous ? Pas de mal de tête, de vertiges, des courbatures ? Un mauvais goût dans la bouche peut-être ? Des insomnies ? Non, c'est stupides, vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, comment pourriez-vous déjà être insomniaque, je vous le demande ?!

_ Euh…Bonjours ? proposa Ianto

_Oui, bonjours! Heureux de pouvoir vous parler enfin. Vous avez dormi pendant des heures. J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous réveiller et heureusement pour vous j'ai réussi à empêcher Amy de vous embrasser. Elle ne cessait de me harceler à propos d'histoires stupides dans lesquelles le prince doit impérativement éveiller sa belle d'un baisé sous peine de ne jamais la voir ouvrir les yeux ! C'est d'une stupidité affligeante… et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était princesse de quoi que ce soit ! Je crois plutôt que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Rory risque de ne pas apprécier et de souffler un peu le froid quand il vous trouvera bien droit sur vos jambes mais peu importe ! Soyez gentil avec lui, restez aussi loin d'Amy que possible et tout devrait bien se passer… normalement… On ne sait jamais avec les Pond, tout arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins avec eux ! Et au fait, je suis le Docteur…

Ianto l'observa un instant. Il hésitait entre se sauver en courant et appeler un hôpital psychiatrique pour demander un rendez-vous en urgence. Il avait déjà repéré un magnifique téléphone rouge sur le tableau de commandes. Gros et imposant le téléphone. Et puis le rouge c'était bien pour les cas d'extrême urgence, non ?

Et puis le docteur qui d'abords ? Docteur en quoi ?

Avant qu'il ne réalise soudain : LE DOCTEUR !

Celui dont Jack ne cessait de vanter les mérites, celui qu'il avait attendu durant tout un siècle, celui à qui il devait son immortalité !

_ Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes LE Docteur ?

Il n'y avait pas de mal à demander confirmation quand même.

_ Je suis le Docteur, se borna à répéter l'autre en souriant.

_ Ok, donc vous êtes le Docteur. Bien. Génial. Fantastique. Et là on est où exactement ?

Ianto ne comprenait pas comment il avait atterrit entre les mains d'un alien centenaire excentrique et peut-être un peu perturbé. Et puis qui pouvait bien être cette Amy ? Et Rory ? Ces deux-là il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne doutait jamais c'était bien de sa mémoire.

_ Nous sommes dans le TARDIS.

_ Le TARDIS ? Attendez…vous parlez quand même pas du fameux TARDIS ? Celui qui voyage à travers l'espace et le temps ?

Il en avait tellement entendu parlé quand il travaillé encore à Torchwood 1. Le célèbre Docteur et son fidèle TARDIS ! Parcourant les étoiles et sauvant des civilisations entières ! Cet homme était une légende ! Et son moyen de transport n'était pas moins célèbre que lui.

Tout ce temps à écouter Jack lui parler de cette prodigieuse cabine de police bleue plus grande à l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieur… Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir y mettre un jour les pieds. C'était proprement impossible ! C'était…

Il ne trouvait même pas les mots.

Et il comprenait pourquoi Jack ne les avait pas trouvés non plus lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de décrire l'intérieur du TARDIS. Tout était tellement merveilleux et…beau ! Beau de par son invraisemblance, beau parce que c'était unique.

De ce qu'il savait ce TARDIS était le dernier encore en état de fonctionner. Le dernier, dans tout l'univers. Et il était à l'intérieur !

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ce genre de chose.

_ Le TARDIS : Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale, cru bon de préciser le Docteur en le fixant avec l'air d'un chat devant un bol de crème.

_ Ouais… je sais, répondit Ianto en continuant de regarder partout sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je sais, c'est juste que… Houa ! C'est carrément dingue. On est vraiment dans le TARDIS ?

_ Sans aucun doute, nous y sommes Ianto Jones.

_ Et il peut vraiment voyager dans le temps ? Je veux dire, j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais sur vous et le TARDIS depuis que je travaille pour Torchwood, et Jack m'a parlé de vous et de vos voyages, il est intarissable sur ce sujet ! Mais c'est tellement incroyable !

_ Incroyable, c'est le mot ! confirma le Docteur. Un véritable petit bijou ! Il pourrait entortiller le Temps autour de son petit doigt s'il le voulait vraiment ! Les plaines verdoyantes de Trislantania, le jurassique de notre bonne vieille Terre et même New New New New York, si vous voulez ! Vous pouvez absolument tout lui demander, il vous y conduira. Demandez-lui donc d'aller assister à la fin de l'univers et il vous y conduira le plus loyalement du monde !... Quoi que… Je ne suis pas sûr au sujet de la dernière destination. La dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds l'aventure a failli très mal se terminer…Il refusera probablement d'y conduire qui que ce soit à nouveau…

Le Docteur afficha une mine d'intense réflexion. Son esprit en perpétuel agitation venait de trouver un point d'attache idéal. Quoi de plus passionnant qu'une nouvelle énigme au sujet de son très cher TARDIS.

Ianto dû se faire violence pour enfin détacher les yeux de ce qui l'entourait. De nombreuses questions restaient encore en suspens : qu'était-il arrivé au 456 ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Comment avait-il atterrit dans le TARDIS ? Et surtout, où était Jack et que lui était-il arrivé ?

_ Docteur ! appela-t-il en voyant son hôte reparti à tournoyer autour de lui en parlant tout seul et agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

Il se faisait la conversation à lui-même de façon totalement naturelle, se posant des questions et y répondant à voix haute en prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase. Malgré ça Ianto ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Certes, en tant qu'ancien membre de Torchwood 1 il avait été briffé de plus ou moins loin au sujet des voyages dans le temps et des manipulations de vortex temporel. Il était certainement l'un des seuls êtres humains à en savoir autant à ce sujet (pas que ce soit compliqué puisque le reste de la population de la Terre ignorait que ce genre de voyages était possible). Mais autant dire que là, ça dépassait de loin ses compétences. Que le Docteur se coupe presque systématiquement au milieu de ses phrase pour enchaîner sur une nouvelle idée ne l'aidait pas non plus.

_ Docteur ! rappela-t-il en voyant que la première fois n'avait eu aucun effet. Docteur, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Et où se trouve Jack par la même occasion ?

Le Docteur sembla se rappeler de sa présence et tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Etrange, ça n'est pas censé affecter votre mémoire normalement… Quoi que, ça n'est pas comme si je savais exactement ce que je faisais…

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que n'est pas censé affecter ma mémoire ? Docteur, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer…

Ianto tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ces histoires de perte de mémoire l'angoissaient un peu. Si quelqu'un s'était avisé de trifouiller à l'intérieur de sa tête il allait en entendre parler.

_ Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous ayez souvenir ? demanda le Docteur.

Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout en un quart de seconde et son air sérieux fit craindre le pire à Ianto. Si même le Dicteur se mettait à s'inquiéter il y avait de quoi commencer à paniquer.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est embrouillé. Il y avait les enfants et les 456. Le gouvernement qui nous faisait la chasse et puis… Jack et moi… On était dans cette pièce avec ce truc énorme. Une espèce de sas construit selon les instructions des 456. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, il y avait de la fumée et on ne voyait presque rien de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ça avait juste l'air immonde... Ensuite il y a eu cette histoire de gaz mortel et… Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Jack a surement dû nous tirer de là à temps sinon je ne pourrais pas être là en ce moment. C'est vous qui nous avez sauvé ?

C'était la seule explication sensée à sa présence dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur avait une fois de plus sauvé la race humaine (et sa vie en particulier semblait-il) d'une incroyable catastrophe.

_ Non, ça n'était pas moi. L'arrivée des 456 sur la Terre est un point fixe dans le temps. Une partie de l'Histoire que je n'ai pas le droit de modifier. Tout ce qui est arrivé devait se passer de cette façon. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher… J'en suis désolé.

Ianto l'observa un instant. Le docteur avait véritablement l'air frustré et même presque coupable de son impuissance. Le gallois comprenait en gros cette histoire de point fixe dans le temps, de la même manière il comprenait que le Docteur ne puisse intervenir.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas en revanche c'était la raison de sa présence ici.

_ Si ce n'est pas vous qui êtes intervenu alors… qui ? Et comment je suis arrivé là. Je m'en souviendrais si j'étais monté à bord du TARDIS.

_ Ianto…, commença le docteur. Personne n'est venu vous chercher. Vous et jack…

Le Docteur prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

_ Vous et Jack êtes morts, Ianto. Le gaz des 456 ne vous a laissé aucune chance. Rien ne pouvait vous sauver.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences avant que la réaction de Ianto ne se fasse entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'insurgea le jeune homme en s'éloignant du docteur. Si c'est une blague elle est franchement de très mauvais goût.

Le Docteur se contenta de le fixer, visiblement désolé de ce qui lui arrivé.

_ Je suis vivant ok ? Vivant ! Comment je pourrais être mort alors que je marche et que je respire, hein ?

Sa voix était monté un peu trop haut dans les aigus sur les derniers mots mais il n'en n'avait que faire. Quand un extraterrestre plusieurs fois centenaire vient vous annoncer avec la bouche en cœur que vous êtes mort, il y avait de quoi perdre un peu de son flegme tout britannique.

_ Vous êtes mort, Ianto, finit par reprendre le seigneur du temps. Jack n'a rien pu faire pour vous sauver. Le poison avait déjà infecté votre organisme, et le sien. Même s'il avait pu vous sortir du bâtiment...il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

_ Je ne suis pas mort ! C'est juste totalement insensé ce que vous dites !

_ Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, Ianto…

_ Non, c'est à vous de m'écouter ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Je crois être encore le mieux placé pour savoir si oui ou non mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine !

_ Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez mort, là maintenant, fit remarquer le Dicteur. Juste que les 456 vous ont tué.

_ Quoi ? Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens !

_ Ecoutez-moi, insista le docteur en venant le prendre par les épaules. Ce que je vais vous dire est essentiel d'accord ? Et même si c'est difficile à croire, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, compris ? Bien. Tout d'abord, Jack est en vie, comme vous vous en doutez. Il est toujours sur Terre et il va bien.

Ianto ne chercha pas à retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Une moins une chose de bien dans le foutoir gigantesque dans lequel il semblait s'être fourré.

_ Très bien. Et, en admettant que nous ayons bien été tués tous les deux, ce dont je doute encore, comment je peux être ici en train de vous parler ? Si vraiment le gaz des 456 m'a tué, je ne devrais pas être allongé dans une boîte en sapin six pieds sous terre plutôt que de faire la conversation à un alien dans une machine à remonter le temps ?

Parler de se propre mort de cette façon était perturbant. Mais il l'avait vu de tellement prêt si souvent qu'il finirait bien par en prendre l'habitude un jour.

_ Le scepticisme des Humains est le pire fléau que l'univers n'ait jamais connu ! râla le docteur. Jack est mort ! Vous êtes mort ! Jack est revenu à la vie comme il le fait toujours. Et moi je vous ai ressuscité!

Un grondement rageur se fit entendre et le TARDIS se mit à trembler tellement fort que même le docteur faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

_ D'accord, d'accord ! Le TARDIS vous a ramené à la vie ! Ça va, t'es content maintenant ?!

Pour toute réponse les tremblements cessèrent et le grondement rageur fut réduit à un ronronnement de satisfaction qui fit sourire le Docteur.

_ Comme si ça changeait quelque chose que ce soit toi ou moi qui ai fait tout le boulot…

_ Vous êtes complètement dingue, fit Ianto qui ne croyait toujours pas un mot de ce que lui disait le docteur. On ne ressuscite pas le gens comme ça d'un claquement de doigt.

_ D'un claquement de doigt, non. Mais avec une exposition directe et intense à l'énergie de la matrice du TARDIS, oui.

_ L'énergie de la matrice du TARDIS ? demanda Ianto.

_ Comment croyez-vous que Jack soit devenu immortel ? Il ne l'était pas quand je l'ai rencontré, ça vous pouvez me croire…il y a eu comme qui dirait un petit accident. D'accord, je vous explique. En gros, le TARDIS utilise l'énergie même du Temps pour voyager. C'est une énergie phénoménale et très dangereuse à laquelle même moi je n'ai pas accès normalement. Mais, le TARDIS a toujours eu un faible pour Jack… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dépérir comme ça sans rien faire… Et donc il vous a ramené à la vie ! Simple, non ?

_ Dépérir ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez dit qu'il allait bien !

_ Eh bien, ça n'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait lui être fatale, pas vrai ?

_ Répondez à la question ! s'énerva Ianto. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par dépérir ? ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Ianto s'approcha dangereusement du docteur, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on lui réponde. S'il avait eu une arme sur lui, sans doute aurait-il braqué le docteur sans la moindre hésitation. Jack était la personne le plus chère à son cœur, jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait aimé une personne plus que lui. Pas même Lisa ou sa sœur, ses neveux, n'importe qui. Tous passaient bien après Jack. Il avait mis du temps à se l'avouer mais une fois que cela avait été fait il n'était jamais revenu en arrière. Il donnerai sa vie pour Jack, et même plus encore.

Le savoir en danger était une torture et chacune de ses morts avait blessé Ianto jusque dans sa chair. Il savait pourtant que Jack revenait à chaque fois, qu'il revenait toujours. Mais il ne se sentait jamais aussi mal que lorsque la vie abandonnait le corps de son amant.

_ Vous êtes mort, Ianto, répondit doucement le seigneur du temps.

Doucement, comme s'il faisait face à la plus craintive des bêtes sauvage de cet univers il attrapa le jeune gallois par les épaules.

_ Vous êtes mort. Voilà ce qu'il est arrivé.

_ Je ne suis pas mort, s'obstina à répondre le gallois. Je suis là, je ne peux pas être mort.

Il lança un regard à mi-chemin entre désespoir et prière au docteur qui ne put rien faire d'autre que lui broyer le cœur avec ses mots.

_ Vous êtes mort. Les 456 vous ont tués. Et Jack n'a rien pu faire pour vous sauver. Son monde… Sa vie s'est littéralement effondré… il n'est plus lui-même depuis ce jour.

Le regard profondément désolé, triste et coupable du docteur amena le doute dans l'esprit de Ianto.

Et si… et s'il était véritablement mort ce jour-là ? C'était complètement fou de croire à un truc pareil mais… Et si ?

_ C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher et aussi pour ça que le TARDIS vous a ramené. L'immortalité de Jack vient du TARDIS, il la lui a offerte parce qu'il était mourant. Mais, cette immortalité fait de Jack un être profondément seul et torturé… Il a déjà perdu nombre d'êtres chers. Des personnes qu'il a profondément aimées. Mais jamais leur mort ne l'avait affecté à ce point… Vous devez être un homme extraordinaire pour vous être fait aimer de lui au point que votre disparition le détruise

Ianto senti un vertige lui prendre les tripes et le docteur le rattrapa in extremis avant sa rencontre douloureuse avec le sol.

_ Doucement, calmez-vous et venez plutôt vous assoir, proposa le docteur.

_ Racontez-moi, dit Ianto une fois que ce fut fait. Vous avez vu Jack… Racontez-moi.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que…

_ Je me fou de ce que vous pensez ! s'insurgea Ianto.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se fit violence pour les retenir. Il en devait pas se laisser, pas maintenant, pas ici. Jack était le seul, le seul à avoir jamais vu ses larmes depuis l'incident avec Lisa. Jack était le seul…

_ Il faut que je sache. Il le faut…

_ Très bien

E le docteur se mit à raconter.

.

n'oubliez pas la review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

_Précédemment:_

__ Il faut que je sache. Il le faut…_

__ Très bien_

_E le docteur se mit à raconter._

.

Flashback

_ Alors Docteur ?! On est-ce qu'on va cette fois ? Vous m'avez promis une nouvelle planète !

_ Amy, un peu de patience tu veux ? Ah voilà ! On y est presque… Rory, abaissez la manette devant vous. Parfait !

Il y eu une dernière secousse avant que le TARDIS ne redevienne parfaitement immobile. Les trois passagers se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que la seule femme présente ne fausse compagnie aux deux autres, visiblement impatiente de découvrir le nouveau monde que le docteur lui avait promis.

Mais à peine avait-elle franchit les portes du TARDIS que son enthousiasme retomba jusque dans le fond de ses chaussettes.

_ Docteur, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur de numéros… encore, cru-t-elle judicieux d'ajouter.

_ Aucune erreur possible, détrompa le docteur en la rejoignant. Cardiff, en l'an de grâce 2011. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais !

_ Docteur vous aviez dis…

_ Amélia Pond ! s'écria-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et tu auras ta planète. Mais avant le TARDIS a besoin de recharger ses batteries.

_ Quel rapport avec Cardiff ? intervint Rory en les rejoignant.

Il tendit une veste à Amy qui l'enfila avec plaisir et reconnaissance. Le climat anglais lui paraissait d'autant plus froid qu'ils revenaient d'une des planètes les plus arides colonisé par l'espèce humaine. Enfin que l'espèce humaine coloniserait d'ici plusieurs milliers d'années.

_ Cette ville est construite pile au-dessus d'une faille spatio-temporelle. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire le plein d'énergie temporelle.

_ Et ça va durer longtemps ?

_ Quelques heures tout au plus. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu dans le coin. Alors qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? Amy, Rory ? Une idée ? Non ?! Ce que vous pouvez être dénué d'imagination ! s'exclama le docteur sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Il reparti dans le TARDIS, entraînant à sa suite ses deux compagnons de routes.

_ Puisque nous sommes bloqué ici, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer voir de vieux amis ?

_ Parce que vous connaissez des gens qui vivent à Cardiff à cette époque ? questionna Amy que la curiosité dévorait.

_ Oh que oui ! rit le docteur. Et vous allez l'adorer. Jack est… eh bien Jack est unique en son genre. Alors voyons voir…

Le docteur se concentra sur les commandes du TARDIS. Il lui suffisait d'envoyer une petite impulsion temporelle de rien du tout pour que la faille réagisse au quart de tour. Et Jack suivrait forcément. Il lui tardait de revoir son vieil ami. L'un de ses seuls anciens compagnons encore en vie et toujours aussi insupportablement lui-même. Le seul capable de comprendre, ne serai-ce qu'un peu, ce que cela faisait de vivre totalement en dehors du temps.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Le docteur finit par s'inquiéter de ce silence, qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à l'immortel. Où était donc passé le preux capitaine et son satané Torchwood toujours à l'affut de la moindre petite anomalie temporelle ? Il suffisait habituellement qu'il débarque dans le coin pour que l'organisation mise en place des décennies plus tôt par la reine Elizabeth ne vienne lui asticoter les orteils et lui chercher des poux. Bon, Torchwood 3 avait bien évolué depuis que Jack avait pris le commandement mais tout de même ! Et que l'on n'aille pas lui dire que Torchwood avait pris des vacances. Ces satanés humains obstinés ne prenaient jamais de vacances !

Et ce silence radio ne leur ressemblait absolument pas. Il se passait quelque chose…

_ C'est bizarres, finit-il par marmonner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est bizarres ? questionna Rory.

Le jeune homme avait appris à se méfier d'un certain nombre de choses concernant le docteur. Et en particuliers des mots qu'il utilisait…Les expressions du docteur, ils auraient pu écrire un roman à leur sujet… Dès que les mots « intéressant », « bizarres », « étrange » ou tout autres dérivé de ces trois-là passaient les lèvres du docteur, un catastrophe était forcément à prévoir. Ils les entraîner systématiquement dans les pires ennuis qui soient.

« Bizarres qu'il ne se passe rien ». Le docteur fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié, sans quitter des yeux son écran, à la recherche du moindre mouvement, du plus petit signe attestant de la présence de Jack ou de son équipe. Mais il n'y avait rien. La place était totalement déserte. Excepté quelques passants, des hommes d'affaires pressés et une bande d'adolescente à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il n'y avait rien. Et ce « rien » était loin d'être rassurant. « Bien, lançons un scanner de la structure… Torchwood, où te caches-tu ? »

Le TARDIS ne mit qu'une seconde avant de lui renvoyer les résultats.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

La structure qui aurait normalement dû abriter le QG de Jack et de son équipe était totalement vide. Pas vide dans le sens où il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Vide dans le sens creuse. Totalement creuse. Elle n'avait plus rien de particulier.

« C'est pas vrai. Jack que vous est-il encore arrivé, bon sang… ». Le docteur continua de fixer l'image quelques instants avant qu'Amy ne vienne perturber le silence.

« Docteur ? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop absorbé par ce qui lui sautait maintenant aux yeux : il n'y avait plus de filtre à perception, plus de QG, l'office de tourisme censé faire office de couverture était laissé à l'abandon et plus aucun système de sécurité ne balayait la place. Torchwood s'était volatilisé, littéralement. Il ne restait rien pouvant attester de leur présence passée ou présente. Absolument rien, nada ! A croire qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Et ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas. Rien n'aurait pu pousser Jack à quitter cet endroit volontairement. Absolument rien. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir ça. Il n'y avait pas plus têtu et obstiné que ce satané capitaine. Jack avait refusé de le suivre dans ses voyages la dernière fois qu'il le lui avait demandé. Clairement il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait trouvé sa place ici, à Cardiff. A Torchwood. Qu'il avait des gens, une équipe, des amis à qui il tenait et qu'il devait protéger. Il était chez lui ici.

Un chez lui qui n'existait visiblement plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au bon Dieu pour le faire déguerpir de la sorte ?!

Et plus important encore : où était-il maintenant ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Bien ! Ma beauté, ça va être à toi de jouer maintenant ». Il tournoya un instant autour du tableau de commandes alors qu'Amy et Rory prenaient soin de s'écarter de quelques pas pour lui laisser un maximum de place. Visiblement il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire au Docteur. Mieux valait le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire et attendre les explications. Il finirait bien par leur dire ce qui ne tournait pas rond et qui était exactement ce Jack pour qui il s'inquiétait autant. Ou pas. Il y avait de fortes chances même pour qu'il ne leur explique rien. Il le faisait souvent.

Il retourna devant son écran.

« Allez ma grande, trouves Jack… Un petit effort tu peux le faire, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il empeste l'énergie temporelle à des kilomètres à la ronde…» Comme s'il n'attendait que ces mots pour se décider le TARDIS s'ébranla soudain. « Ah ! Tu l'as trouvé. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! ».

Le trajet ne dura qu'un instant. A peine le temps pour Rory de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et éviter ainsi une chute très peu glorieuse.

« Ça n'était pas bien long. Allons voir où nous avons atterri. » Ce fut au tour du docteur de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Mais comme cela avait été le cas quelques minutes plus tôt pour Amy, le spectacle qu'il découvrit n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

Non, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer.

« Jack… »

Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Quelques lettres à peine, un seul mot. Mais il était chargé de tant d'incompréhension, de surprise et de tristesse qu'Amy, qui était restée jusque-là bien sagement en arrière, ne se retint plus d'avancer.

« Docteur… qui c'est ? »

Le TARDIS s'était posé au milieu même d'un appartement, dans ce qui lui semblait être un salon. Une pièce qui avait dû être chaleureuse. Il y a longtemps. Les photos sur les murs, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres, retraçant l'histoire de celui qui avait habité les lieux, les tapis moelleux sur le sol, un canapé confortable… C'était petit mais agréable et accueillant, l'idée même qu'elle se faisait d'un nid douillet, un chez soi que l'on aime retrouver en rentrant du travail…

Pourtant tout cela semblait figé dans le temps. Comme si la vie avait cessé de s'écouler à l'intérieure de cette pièce. La poussière sur les meubles, l'odeur de renfermé… A croire que plus personne n'habitait ici depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un. Un homme, endormi et allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, les vêtements froissés, les traits du visage tirés, marqués par le chagrin.

Les bouteilles d'alcool disséminées sur la table basse ne laissaient pas place à l'imagination quant à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait l'inconnu. Personne ne boit jamais autant, à moins d'avoir quelque chose à oublier, une souffrance, un chagrin à noyer dans les brumes de l'ivresse.

Amy, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, eut pitié de cet homme détruit et visiblement désespéré. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait même jamais vu, ne lui avait jamais parlé. Et pourtant elle avait pitié. Car il était l'image même de la douleur et du désespoir. Peu importe ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil, elle priait pour n'avoir jamais à endurer ce genre de chose. D'instinct elle se rapprocha de Rory. L'atmosphère lourde et sombre de la pièce lui donnait envie de reculer jusqu'au TARDIS, d'en refermer la porte et de mettre les voiles aussi loin qu'ils pourraient. Elle n'avait pas envie de réveiller l'habitant des lieux, ni même de lui venir en aide. Ça n'était pas bien, elle avait honte, mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle pressentait que rien de bon ne pourrait en ressortir pour eux. Un chagrin pareil, ça ne se partage pas. Ça vous dévore, vous et tous ceux qui vous approchent.

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici.

Elle aurait tout donné pour que le Docteur ne soit pas aussi bon, pas aussi fidèle à ses amis. S'il ne l'avait pas été il ne se serait pas approché, il ne se serait pas assis sur la table basse en face de celui qu'il avait appelé Jack et il ne l'aurait pas réveillé. S'il ne l'avait pas été, ils auraient pu mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux et passer à autre chose.

Mais le Docteur était le Docteur. Et même s'il était en retard neuf fois sur dix, il ne rechignait jamais à aider un ami quand il le pouvait.

Le seigneur du temps secoua délicatement Jack, aussi délicatement que possible. Le sommeil alourdi par l'alcool de l'immortel l'obligea néanmoins à se montrer un peu plus brusque et c'est avec peine que Jack finit par ouvrir une paupière.

Contrairement à ce à quoi le Docteur s'était attendu, Jack ne se releva pas comme un beau diable sorti de sa boîte, il ne se dégagea pas le moins du monde de sa prise et ne chercha même pas à lui en coller une en voyant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il n'eut aucun des réflexes de défense les plus basics que lui connaissait le Docteur. Il se contenta de le regarder, indifférent. Ses yeux étaient ternes, presque morts. Où était donc passé la flamme frondeuse et tumultueuse qui y brûlait en permanence, l'éclat de malice qui y pétillait avec allégresse ? L'aura de mystère insondable qui faisait l'apanage du grand capitaine Harkness, sa désinvolture aussi rafraîchissante qu'exaspérante ?

Il n'y avait plus rien que le vide dans ces yeux bleus. Le vide, enrobé de douleur.

« Jack… que vous est-il arrivé ?... »

La question ne s'adressait qu'à peine au principal intéressé. Le Docteur détaillait avec impuissance l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait son ami, démuni comme il l'avait rarement était devant tant de souffrance. Ça voix eut néanmoins le mérite de faire sortir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Jack de son mutisme.

Ce ne fut qu'un froncement de sourcil au début, juste une expression fugace de surprise et d'incompréhension. Avant qu'il ne porte son regard sur les deux autres personnes de la pièce. Et puis c'est là qu'il la vit. La boîte bleue. Vestige d'une vie qui lui paraissait être à des milliards d'années lumières. Une vie qui lui avait semblait avoir un sens. Une vie qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

Parce qu'IL n'était plus là. Parce qu'on l'avait arraché à ses bras. Alors même qu'il suppliait pour sa vie, le destin le lui avait arraché. Et sans LUI, rien n'avait plus d'importance, rien n'avait plus le goût de l'aventure, rien n'avait plus d'attrait. Parce qu'il lui manquait la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps. Il lui manquait son sourire, doux et tendre, accueillant, empreint d'amusement et d'indulgence. Il lui manquait ses yeux, pétillants de force et de détermination, cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, droit dans les yeux, sûre de lui, de ce qu'il disait, de ce qu'il pensait, toujours franc et qui ne se détournait jamais même lorsqu'il avait peur, de lui ou pour lui. Il lui manquait ce corps, chaud, rassurant, excitant, magnifique, l'ancre de ses nuits troublées. Il lui manquait son cœur. Son cœur, arraché de sa poitrine, piétiné par le destin et abandonné là, sur le sol, pour y mourir. Il aurait dû mourir. A vrai dire, il était mort. Plusieurs fois. Ses veines avaient saignées, son corps s'était disloqué sur le sol, une balle était même venue se loger jusque dans sa gorge. Il était mort. Et pourtant il était encore là.

Un immortel appelant la mort de tous ses vœux. Un immortel condamné à vivre alors que la seule raison qui faisait encore battre son cœur lui avait été dérobé.

Alors il ne lui restait que la souffrance, cette interminable douleur qui ne s'estompait jamais, qui ne disparaissait jamais. Une douleur noyée dans une brume alcoolisée faite d'oubli bienvenu et de souvenirs chéris.

Sans LUI, il ne vivait plus vraiment. Il respirait, son sang circulait dans ses veines, ses muscles se contractaient même encore. Mais il ne vivait pas. Il ne survivait pas non plus. Il mourrait encore et encore. A chaque seconde, à chaque minute, à chaque heure, il mourait.

Parce qu'IL n'était plus là, il mourrait.

Et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la mort.

Et rien ne le sauverait. Il le sentait dans ses tripes, il le sentait dans son cœur. Rien ne le sauverait, pas même l'étrange boîte bleu, pas même le Docteur.

Pourtant, en voyant le TADIS, abandonné là, incongru et déplacé au beau milieu du salon de l'ancien appartement de celui qui avait était et serait toujours l'amour de son éternité, Jack ne sut retenir l'étincelle d'espoir qui s'éveillait au fond de lui. Le Docteur était là, le TARDIS était là !

Rien qu'une toute petite braise d'espoir, qui ne demandait qu'une brise de réconfort pour s'embraser.

« Docteur », souffla l'immortel en se redressant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de faire une remarque désinvolte au sujet du nouveau visage de son ami. Il ne commenta pas non plus la présence du couple qui accompagnait le seigneur du temps. A vrai dire il ne remarqua qu'à peine ces détails. Ça n'était pas important. Une seule chose comptait : savoir si oui ou non le Docteur pouvait ramener Ianto Jones entre ses bras. Pouvait-il lui rendre l'homme dont la disparition lui avait confisqué tout goût de vivre ?

« Jack… Vous êtes dans un bien triste état, mon vieil ami… »

L'ami en question ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement de le fixer, de son regard vide et glacé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et la petite flamme d'espoir qui pendant une minute avait éclairé les ténèbres de son cœur fut soufflé aussi facilement qu'une bougie. Le Docteur ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'était pas là pour ça… il n'était pas venu pour l'aider.

« Jack ? »

L'immortel sentit son cœur se briser encore. Il mourrait. Encore. Toujours. Ianto était mort. Le Docteur n'était pas là pour ça. Et même s'il l'avait été, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Le docteur ne ramène pas les morts à la vie, le temps doit suivre son court. Ce qui est mort doit le rester. Ce qui est en vie… doit vivre.

Même le Docteur n'avait pas le pouvoir de défier la mort.

« Jack ? ». Le Docteur l'appel à nouveau, inquiet de son silence et de son immobilité. Inquiet simplement. Et apeuré aussi. Jack lui fait peur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé que l'immortel puisse un jour se retrouver dans un état pareil.

« Il est mort… »

Jack n'avait lâché ses mots que dans un souffle, un murmure que le Docteur parvint à entendre.

« Qui est mort ? questionna-t-il. Dites-moi Jack… Qui… »

« Pourquoi faire?... Il est mort et c'est tout… Je voudrais mourir aussi. Je voudrais… C'est trop dure, Docteur. Sans lui je… J'y arrive pas… J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! »

Amy et Rory sursautèrent en entendant son cri. Un cri, une phrase, une voix distordue par la souffrance et rendue rauque de pleures depuis longtemps asséchées.

Et Jack ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Son discours embrouillé et décousu, parlant d'extra-terrestre, d'enfants kidnappés, manipulés, de Torchwood, du premier ministre, d'une conspiration gouvernementale… Et des 456.

Le Docteur se crispa en entendant leur nom. Il connaissait cette histoire. Il la connaissait bien. Il y avait assisté, de loin et sans avoir le courage d'entrer dans les détails. Cette rencontre entre l'humanité et l'une des races les plus abjectes de l'univers, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir l'empêcher. Pour tous ces enfants, ces milliers d'enfants, impliqués dans des horreurs si grandes… l'humanité avait échouée. Face au mur, acculée par ce qui lui semblait être une menace trop importante, elle avait capitulée. Dans sa détresse elle avait fait preuve du pire. Elle avait vendu ses enfants. Tout un gouvernement, des hommes et des femmes de pouvoirs, tous prêts à livrer en pâture des milliers d'enfants. Parce qu'ils avaient eu peur.

Par chance, les enfants avaient été sauvés. Par chance il restait encore des gens bien sur cette fichue planète, des gens qui s'étaient battus pour leurs enfants.

Et c'est gens, c'était Torchwood.

Oh…

Le Docteur réalisa. Torchwood. Jack.

Et toute son équipe certainement.

Les enfants avaient été sauvés… mais à quel prix ?

Qui donc était mort pour mettre Jack dans un état de détresse aussi intense.

« Jack… est-ce que Torchwood… ton équipe, est-ce que… »

Pour la première fois, le Docteur ne trouva pas les mots. Il savait que faire revivre à Jack toutes ces horreurs ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Pour pouvoir venir en aide à son ami, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Il n'en reste que Gwen, souffla Jack en retrouvant un minimum de cohérence. Tous les autres… ils sont tous morts… Et Lui aussi, il est mort… »

Qui pouvait bien être ce « lui » qui obsédait tant l'immortel ?

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il y avait eu tellement de morts et en si peu de temps durant ce triste moment de l'histoire, comment savoir ?

« Dites Docteur ? Vous aimiez Rose, pas vrai ? » demanda Jack en se laissant de nouveau tomber dans le canapé, son regard errant autour de lui sans but et sans motif, perdu.

Le Docteur se crispa à ces mots. Rose. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé d'elle.

Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à elle. A la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés. Et à la souffrance qu'il avait alors ressentie.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Amy sur sa nuque le crispa davantage. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Pas maintenant. Jack avait trop besoin de lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas en quoi son histoire avec Rose était importante.

« Oui » finit-il par articuler lentement. « Oui, je l'aimais. Comme je ne l'avais probablement encore jamais fait. »

« Comment faites-vous ? Pour vivre sans elle… »

Alors c'était ça. Jack était amoureux. Aussi amoureux qu'un homme pouvait l'être.

Et son cœur connaissait la souffrance de la perte de l'être cher.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, le Docteur aurait trouvé un quelconque mot d'esprit pour se moquer du surréalisme de cette réalité.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans cette situation.

Le seigneur du temps resta silencieux un long moment, incapable de trouver une réponse à la question de l'immortel.

Et c'était trop dur de rester là à ne rien faire et à ne rien dire.

Son regard se porta sur la photographie d'un homme, encadrée et précieusement protégée par le verre, Jack la serrait contre sa poitrine. Comme un noyer perdu au milieu d'un océan trop vaste pour lui qui s'agrippe à sa bouée, l'immortel se cramponnait à l'image de son amour imprimée sur du papier glacé. Intrigué, le Docteur tendit la main pour attraper le cadre.

Quel homme avait pu faire s'attacher à ce point l'indéfectible coureur qu'était Jack, au point que sa mort ne le brise ? Un homme bon sans aucun doute. Et un homme fort aussi, pour avoir su percer la carapace de sarcasmes et de fausse indifférence dont Jack prenait soin de s'entourer pour se protéger.

Mais à peine ses doigts avaient-ils touché le cadre de la photo que l'immortel le repoussa violement.

« NON ! » D'un geste brusque, Jack attrapa son bras et l'éloigna de lui, le tordant presque pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

« Allez-vous en ! » s'écria Jack en s'enfonçant davantage dans son canapé, la photo étroitement serrée contre lui, le mettant au défi de venir la lui prendre.

Interloqué, le Docteur sentit son sang se glacer en croisant le regard que lui lançait son ami. Ses prunelles noircie par la colère et la hargne, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents qu'il serrait à se les briser… l'image même d'une bête sauvage traquée et aux abois, qui n'a plus rien à perdre que ce qu'elle cherche à protéger de ses dernières forces.

Prudemment le Docteur s'écarta. L'immortel ne le lâcha pourtant pas du regard, méfiant et visiblement prêt à se battre pour protéger l'une des dernières choses qui lui maintenait encore la tête hors de l'eau. A chaque seconde, il sentait son esprit prêt à basculer vers la folie. La douleur le dévorait de l'intérieur et il ne parvenait pas à la combattre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de se raccrocher au souvenir de son amant, aux moments de bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagé avant que le destin ne vienne se mêler de leur vie qui, même si elle était loin d'être parfaite, leur convenait tout de même… tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et la photo qu'il tenait entre ses bras ne pouvait pas être plus représentative de ce bonheur passé. Elle était l'œuvre de Toshiko. Jack se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où l'informaticienne s'était mise en tête d'immortaliser leur vie à Torchwood, donnant comme excuse qu'un album pareil les amuserait certainement quand ils auraient tous prit de l'âge et qu'ils ne seraient plus capable d'aller sur le terrain.

Owen avait râlé, évidement. Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il y avait de toute manière très peu de chance pour qu'ils vivent aussi vieux. L'asiatique avait néanmoins réussi à le surprendre assez de fois pour obtenir quelques clichés potables.

Gwen s'était prêtée au jeu avec plaisir et enthousiasme, s'amusant à prendre des pauses toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

Ianto avait approuvé l'idée à demi-mot, sans toutefois se permettre de se laisser aller plus que d'habitude. Le gallois était l'image même de la tempérance et de la constance. Qu'importe la situation, son humeur toujours égale et la sérénité qu'il dégageait à travers son regard à la fois franc et doux étaient une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour le capitaine.

Son jeune amant n'avait été que très rarement dépassé par les évènements sans pourtant être avar de mots et de sentiments. Jamais il n'avait hésité à exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine. Il était là, il l'aimait, et il le lui disait avec la plus grande des simplicités. Une simplicité qui avait plus d'une fois sidérée l'immortel, lui qui avait tant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Une chose dont Ianto ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur. Le gallois, avec son habituelle ténacité, avait décidé pour eux deux qu'il l'aimerait, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise. Ianto ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avant même que Jack ne le réalise le jeune homme avait déjà fait son trou dans son âme.

Sur la photo on pouvait le voir, son éternel tasse de café à la main, un dossier ouvert sur ses genoux. Un dossier dont Ianto ne semblait absolument pas décidé à s'occuper. Son regard se portait au-delà de l'objectif, un petit sourire accroché sur le bout de ses lèvres.

LE sourire.

Celui qui donnait à Jack l'impression d'être le centre de son monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce sourire, il se sentait tellement unique quand Ianto le lui adressait. Et tellement bien.

Voyant Jack se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit malade, à l'agonie, le docteur réalisa que l'ami, le compagnon, qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt… avait tout simplement cessé d'exister. Et qu'à moins d'un miracle il ne le retrouverait jamais…

Un miracle…

'Ttendez

Un miracle ?

Peut-être qu'il pouvait… Non, ça n'était pas raisonnable. Jouer avec le temps n'avait rien de raisonnable.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas rendre la vie à un homme (et le rendre immortel par la même occasion) sous prétexte que Jack était amoureux de lui.

Même pour Jack, il ne pouvait pas…

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que sa conscience combattait vaillamment contre son amitié, son amour même pour l'immortel, que les choses lui échappèrent définitivement.

Sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que ce soit le TARDIS se mit en marche de lui-même. Le son si particulier qui annonçait le départ du vaisseau raisonna dans salon.

_ Docteur ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Le seigneur du temps se releva d'un bond et sans plus réfléchir se précipita vers le TARDIS avant que celui-ci ne se décide à les abandonner là.

Amy et Rory à sa suite, il se précipita vers la console pour essayer de stopper le voyage avant même qu'il ne commence.

Voyant que le TARDIS était totalement hors de contrôle, il explosa, partagé entre angoisse et soulagement :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'insurgea-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. « Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. ! L'arrivée des 456 sur Terre est un point fixe dans le temps ! On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer avec le temps comme ça ! »

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et le sol se mit à trembler davantage, envoyant ses occupants valdinguer dans les coins.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois à la fin ?! Que ça me plaît de voir Jack dans un état pareil ?! Il est mon ami aussi je te signal ! Ne crois pas avoir le monopole de la douleur sur ce coup-là ma grande ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser changer ce qui est arrivé ! »

Le grondement de colère se transforma rapidement en sifflement d'agacement qui laissa le Docteur muet pendant une seconde :

« Peut-être que tu as raison ! Mais même en faisant comme ça, c'est évident qu'il y aura des répercussions sur l'avenir !... Quoi ?! Non, ne commences pas à me faire culpabiliser ! C'est toi qui as fait de Jack ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. TU l'as rendu immortel, n'inverses pas les rôles s'il te plaît !... J'ai dit : NON !»

Fin du Flashback

« Vous avez dit non ? » demanda Ianto en essayant de faire abstraction du chagrin qui lui serrait la gorge.

Jack…

« J'ais dis non… et puis j'ai changé d'avis. Jack a besoin de vous. Il ne peut vivre autrement qu'à vos côtés… Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes parvenu à ce résultat ! Un Don Juan tel que lui, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se caserait un jour ! Mais il y aura certaines consignes à respecter ! Ne croyez pas que je vais laisser un autre immortel se balader à travers toute la galaxie sans prendre mes précautions cette fois. »

Ianto ne prêta que peu d'attention à la suite du discours du Docteur. Celui-ci ne semblait de toute manière pas avoir besoin d'un quelconque auditoire pour s'épancher de paroles.

Tant mieux, car le gallois avait mieux à faire que de l'écouter parler de chose dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens. Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux le déroulement de l'histoire il parvenait à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions. Son esprit était encore un peu en vrac (il était mort quand même et ça devait surement jouer un rôle sur son état un peu trop à fleur de peau à son goût) mais son pragmatisme reprenait déjà le dessus.

Il avait plusieurs choses à prendre en compte et les réaliser pleinement lui prendrait certainement un peu de temps :

Premièrement : il était mort. Ça c'était dur à avaler quand même. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mourir ! Et puis certainement pas comme ça ! Si au moins il avait eu une chance de se défendre… essayez de vous battre contre un gaz incolore, inodore et hautement toxique et on en reparlera après ! Il se sentait… vexé. Voilà, il était vexé ! Jamais son honneur de gallois pure souche ne s'en remettrait.

Sa première mort était ridiculement stupide !

Et voilà qui l'amenait à penser au second point important, plus important même que le premier : il avait ressuscité. De ça au moins il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. De même qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'être soudainement devenu immortel. Cette perspective lui enlevait un poids gigantesque des épaules. Il avait l'impression de se sentir léger comme jamais auparavant. Jusqu'à maintenant, et malgré qu'il n'en montre rien à Jack, il s'était toujours inquiété de la suite de leur relation, de la façon dont Jack finirait pas le voir dans vingt, trente ou quarante ans. Quand il serait tellement vieux qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se lever de son fauteuil sans que ses articulations ne le fassent souffrir. Jack pourrait-il encore l'aimer quand il ne serait plus qu'un vieillard ?

Honteusement, il devait bien avouer que cette éventualité lui avait parue plus qu'improbable.

Mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Les sentiments que lui portait Jack n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait cru. Certes, il savait que Jack l'aimait… mais à ce point ? Au point de se laisser doucement emporter par la folie, faute de pouvoir mettre un terme à ses jours ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé…

Ça lui faisait presque peur.

Et ça le rendait fou de joie aussi. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son amour, le rassurer, l'aimer, le sauver de la folie qui le menaçait.

« … et il va falloir que vous restiez avec moi un certain temps, histoire que je vous briefe sur pas mal de chose…

« Attendez ! Vous venez de dire quoi, là ?! » Les mots du docteur avaient atteint ses oreilles et avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il allait devoir rester ici et attendre avant de pouvoir rejoindre Jack? C'était tout bonnement hors de question !

« Je vous l'ai dit, il faut prendre énormément de précautions. Ce que j'ai fait est extrêmement dangereux. Un seul mot de vous pourrait changer le futur de tout l'univers ! Il y a certaines choses auxquelles vous allez devoir être particulièrement attentifs, des points fixes dans le temps qui ne devront en aucun cas être changés, même de la plus petite manière que ce soit. »

« Mais Jack… »

« Jack n'a pas eu besoin que je lui enseigne quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà un voyageur du temps avant que je ne le rencontre, il en connaît bien assez sur le sujet pour éviter les plus grosses bêtises. Vous c'est autre chose… sans vouloir vous vexer, hein… »

Ianto le fixa un quart de seconde. Un quart de seconde qui lui suffit à boucler le début de panique qui menaçait de le submerger, très très loin dans le fond de son esprit. Ça n'était définitivement pas le moment de se laisser emporter.

« Je veux voir Jack » exigea-t-il, sûre de son bon droit.

« Vous le voulez, ça je m'en doute bien. Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Pas encore. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir faire preuve de patience… »

« De la patience ? Après ce que vous venez de me raconter au sujet de Jack ? Vous rêvez ou quoi ? Vous voulez que je reste avec vous alors que l'homme que j'aime est en train de se détruire de l'intérieur, de sombrer dans la folie. Et vous croyez que je vais rester là à rien faire ? Vous y croyez vraiment ? Si on attend encore, je ne risque pas de retrouver grand-chose de l'homme que j'aime».

Ianto était resté extraordinairement calme et seuls ses yeux plissés et son regard hargneux témoignaient de la colère qui était la sienne.

« Ianto… quand je vous dis qu'il vous reste encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Le TARDIS est une machine à voyager dans le temps. Je pourrais nous ramener il y a une heure si je le souhaitais pour que vous assistiez à votre propre résurrection ! Quand vous serez prêt et que je serais sûr et certain que vous ne risquez pas de provoquer une catastrophe, alors à ce moment je vous conduirais auprès de Jack. A peine une seconde après que je l'ai quitté si vous le souhaitez… »

Ianto évalua la situation et analysa ce qu'il venait d'entendre avec la plus grande des précautions. Cette histoire de voyage dans le temps avait tendance à le perturber un brin. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer.

Alors peut-être que le Docteur avait raison. Avant de partir retrouver Jack il devait être sûr et certain de pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur son capitaine. Il devait être débarrassé de la totalité de ses problèmes pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ceux de Jack. Qui allait avoir besoin d'au moins ça pour se remettre.

Ianto n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il lui suffisait de réapparaître pour que Jack soit à nouveau Jack. Une blessure est une blessure, et elle ne disparaît jamais. On ne peut pas l'effacer, faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était de l'aider à cicatriser le plus rapidement possible et ainsi lui réapprendre le bonheur d'être ensemble.

. a suivre!

N'oubliez pas la petite review!


	4. Chapter 4

« C'est toujours comme ça, pas vrai ? »

« Ils sont plutôt dans un bon jour si vous voulez mon avis… »

Ianto et Rory se tenaient appuyés contre un mur de l'une des plus riches villas de Byzance où le docteur été parvenu à s'incruster au nez et à la barbe de la propriétaire. Enfin, du point de vue du gallois, celle-ci était parfaitement au courant de leur présence mais se retenait bien d'ordonner aux gardes de les mettre à la porte seulement parce qu'elle espérait ainsi attirer l'attention du seigneur et ses faveurs par la même occasion.

Dommage, il y avait très peu de chance que ça arrive. Même s'il l'avait voulu le docteur ne se serait jamais permis de répondre aux attentes de cette femme certes séduisante, sous peine de voir son épouse débarquer pour lui tirer les oreilles.

D'après ce qu'Amy lui avait dit River était loin d'être une femme que l'on pouvait prendre à la légère. Et les hochements de tête vigoureux de Rory n'avaient en rien démentis ses paroles.

Et de toute manière le Docteur n'était pas le moins du monde intéresser par la chose. Amy sur ses talons, il voletait d'une pièce à l'autre, commentait l'architecture, se mêlait aux discussions des hauts dignitaires invités à la fête… Bref, il tournoyait en tous sens, parlait beaucoup, intriguait (horrifiait parfois même) les byzantins présents par ses excentricités… Tout cela sous les regards blasés de Rory et Ianto que leurs deux compagnons de route avaient traîné à travers toute la ville depuis le début de la matinée.

Lasses, les deux hommes avaient décidés de s'accorder une pause et de souffler un peu, profitant des quelques secondes de répits (bien involontaires) que leur accordaient le docteur et Amy.

« Un bon jour ? » Ianto interrogea du regard son jeune compagnon d'infortune.

« Parfaitement ! Aucune catastrophe ne s'est encore déclarée pour le moment » ricana Rory en se tournant vers lui. « C'est assez exceptionnel pour être souligné, croyez-moi ». Ianto lui rendit son rire, amusé de voir à quel point il pouvait être blasé du comportement de sa femme et de leur ami tout droit tomber des étoiles. Blasé mais néanmoins toujours aussi impatient de voyager en leur compagnie.

« Quand vous dites « aucune catastrophe », j'imagine que vous ne prenez pas en compte l'incident de ce matin ? ». Ils n'étaient pas sortie du TARDIS depuis une minute que le Docteur avait trouvé le moyen d'offenser trois commerçants, de s'attirer les faveurs de toute une troupe de filles de joie visiblement charmées par son étrangeté et d'insulter sans le vouloir un des hommes de la garde officielle de la ville qui avait été loin de goûter la plaisanterie.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? La première fois que le Docteur est venu me chercher c'était la veille de mon mariage. Je passe sur son arrivée triomphale dans le club de striptease dans lequel mes amis m'avaient emmené pour fêter mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Ce souvenir est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse déjà en rire… Le Docteur nous a offert ce soir-là comme cadeau de mariage un voyage à Venise. »

« Plutôt généreux de sa part, » commenta Ianto qui se doutait pourtant que le fin mot de l'histoire n'avait pas encore été dit.

« Sur le papier, oui. Je suis sûr et certain que ses intentions étaient parfaitement justes et honorables. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que découvrir des vampires au beau milieu de Venise, et au 18ème siècle s'il vous plaît, ça a un peu gâché l'ambiance, » le ton de Rory était léger et toute cette histoire le faisait sourire aujourd'hui mais le gallois se doutait que sur le coup il avait dû se montrer un tantinet plus contrarié. « Surtout que ces fameux vampires n'étaient en fait que des poissons de l'espace échoués sur Terre afin de la coloniser et d'en faire leur nouvel aquarium, » ajouta-t-il encore.

« Des poissons de l'espace ? Intéressant… »

« Et très moches, si vous voulez mon avis, » commenta Rory qui n'avait semble-t-il pas digérer cette histoire aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. « Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis ce jour je ne m'étonne plus de rien et je prie chaque soir pour que mes journées soient aussi calme que celle que nous venons de passer ».

Cette dernière déclaration lui valut un regard septique de la part du gallois. Rory pouvait bien se plaindre tant qu'il voudrait, Ianto était sûr et certain que jamais au grand jamais il ne ferait les choses différemment s'il en avait l'occasion. Le docteur n'était pas le genre d'homme dont on se détache facilement. Il était trop intriguant, trop fascinant même. Comme Jack.

Le seigneur du temps et l'immortel se ressemblaient sur biens des points, notamment en ce qui concernait cette façon d'attirer les gens et de les rendre presque dépendant d'eux. Malgré que l'un et l'autre est un caractère bien différent sur nombre de points, Ianto voyait aussi tout ce qui les rapprochait. Et il comprenait pourquoi Jack avait attendu près d'un siècle que le docteur remette les pieds à Cardiff. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi le docteur l'avait ramené à la vie. Il l'avait fait pour Jack. Si l'immortel n'avait pas été tant affecté par sa mort alors il serait probablement dans une petite boîte en pin, recouverte de tonnes de terre et déjà en état de décomposition bien avancée. Le docteur avait besoin de Jack, autant que Jack avait besoin du docteur.

Ianto commençait tout juste à entrevoir ce qui liait ces deux hommes mais il savait que le lien qui les unissait était intense, très intense. Et il était bizarrement soulagé de cette découverte. Car aussi intense qu'était leur connexion, elle était loin d'avoir une quelconque connotation amoureuse ou même sexuelle. Oh, il ne doutait pas que Jack avait un jour désiré son Docteur, mais Jack avait tendance à reluquer tout le monde. C'était comme un réflexe chez lui. Un réflexe dont Ianto avait appris à s'accommoder. Et même, à apprécier en un sens. C'était agréable de se dire que peu importe le nombre de coups d'œil dont Jack gratifiait les autres, peu importe le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir pour eux, il était le seul à pouvoir profiter de ses bras. Combien de fois avait-il surpris les regards énamourés de jolies filles glisser sur le corps de son amant avec convoitise. Il aimait son capitaine et était profondément fier que cet amour lui soit rendu.

« Mais j'imagine qu'en terme de journées bien remplies vous devez vous y connaître aussi, non ? ». Ianto sortit de ses pensées, certes agréables, pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

« Oui » sourit-il, amusé et un peu nostalgique aussi.

Il n'était pas avec le docteur depuis plus d'une semaine que son monde commençait déjà à lui manquer. La Terre lui manquait, Torchwood lui manquait, Myfanwy lui manquait, Gwen lui manquait… Jack lui manquait. L'absence de son amant à ses côtés était comme un trou dans son âme, une flèche plantée dans son cœur. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le retrouver.

« Oui » reprit-il. « On avait notre dose d'aventure à Torchwood nous aussi… »

« Toutes ces choses que l'on a vue, les aliens, les artéfacts extraterrestres, les vaisseaux spatiaux ! Et il reste encore tellement de chose à voir… Ça a un côté flippant, » lâche Rory avec désinvolture.

« Et toutes ces merveilles ont un prix » ajouta Ianto en laissant son regard se perdre dans la foule grouillante des invités.

Le Docteur venait tout juste de se faire harponné par la maîtresse des lieux. Et elle ne semblait pas disposé à le lâcher de sitôt à en juger par les regards énamourés qu'elle lui lançait malgré l'agacement visible d'Amy qui n'appréciait que très peu qu'une autre femme que sa fille se colle au docteur de cette façon.

« C'est vrai qu'on se retrouve souvent mêlés à des choses qui nous dépassent complètement, » approuva Rory en suivant lui aussi la scène, amusé de voir le docteur se débattre en vain contre l'une des créatures les plus tenaces de l'univers. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu, j'adore voyager avec le docteur. Ça rend Amy heureuse et ma vie ne pourrait pas être plus passionnante qu'elle ne l'est grâce à lui… seulement parfois… pas souvent mais… parfois je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir une vie normale. Une maison, un job, des enfants… On a River, et je l'aime comme n'importe quel père digne de ce nom le ferait, mais la situation est tellement étrange que j'ai parfois du mal à la voir comme ma fille. Amy n'a pas ce problème. Peut-être que c'est parce que moi, contrairement à elle, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tenir River dans mes bras quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu, vous savez… Celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui n'est que l'une de ses régénérations. Je n'ai jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait à l'origine, son premier visage… Vivre avec le Docteur et l'accompagner dans ses voyages nécessite de faire de grands sacrifices. Je les ai faits et je les referais même sans doute. Mais je crois que je n'avais pas pensé devoir risquer ma vie aussi souvent pour pouvoir en profiter tellement. Vous à Torchwood, Amy et moi avec le Docteur, on risque nos vies et on se bat contre des aliens à longueur de temps. Je pensais pas qu'il puisse exister des créatures aussi…terribles. Entre les Daleks, les Cybermans, et les poissons de l'espace y'a de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Ianto resta pensif un instant. Il finit par croiser les bras et froncer les sourcils en repensant à l'une des missions les plus horribles qu'ils avaient dû mener avec Jack.

« Je ne pense pas que l'humanité soit en reste en ce qui concerne le registre de l'horreur et de la cruauté ». Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur rencontre avec les cannibales… Merde, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Même après des mois, il ne pouvait pas y penser sans qu'une nausée ne le prenne à la gorge. Il avait failli se faire bouffer, littéralement. Autant dire que le camping c'était finis pour lui. Même maintenant qu'il était immortel et que même une bombe nucléaire ne pourrait pas le tuer… la simple idée de se faire découper en morceau pour se faire bouffer… Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir oublier cette journée.

Rory lâcha Amy des yeux pour reporter son attention sur le gallois. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas du genre excentrique et survolté. Au contraire il semblait toujours calme et réfléchis, sans jamais élever la voix ni répondre aux provocations. Pour autant il devinait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire. Et ses petites piques d'humour étaient tordantes pour qui aimait s'adonner au sarcasme.

Voilà en gros ce qu'il avait appris de Ianto Jones en cinq jours de temps. Ça n'était pas grand-chose certes et il se doutait que ça n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais il présageait qu'avec un peu de temps ils pourraient devenir amis. De très bons amis. Il l'appréciait déjà assez pour ne pas aimer l'ombre qui venait d'assombrir son humeur.

Il aurait aimé en savoir davantage, que Ianto lui explique ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais comme souvent le docteur vint allègrement contrarier ses projets.

Amy était finalement parvenue à le sortir des griffes de « la mégère libidineuse prête à tout pour salir son honneur d'homme marié » (Rory avait toujours admiré chez sa femme sa capacité à trouver les insultes les plus imaginatives possibles) et le docteur ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : fuir avant de se faire à nouveau coincé dans un recoin sombre.

« Mes amis » s'exclama-t-il en venant se planter devant les deux hommes. « Fuyons. » Et le puissant seigneur du temps plusieurs fois centenaire qu'il était, prit effectivement et courageusement la fuite.

Amy le suivit en riant alors que Ianto et Rory se jetaient un regard, partagé entre amusement et lassitude : la pause était terminée.

Soucieux de ne pas perdre de vue le docteur, parce qu'ils n'avaient définitivement aucune envie de se retrouver à errer en plein Byzance, de nuit, et à la recherche du TARDIS, ils leurs emboitèrent le pas rapidement.

Et c'était probablement l'une des autres raisons qui faisait que Jack aimait tant voyager avec le docteur. L'un comme l'autre ils ne tenaient pas en place. Ils couraient tout le temps, pour aller partout. Ils couraient alors qu'ils étaient probablement les seuls êtres de l'univers à ne pas être pressés par le temps. Ironie suprême.

Trois rues et deux fous rires plus loin, le docteur prit enfin le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer.

« Amy Pond ! » s'exclama le docteur. « Tu es assurément plus maligne que tu ne veux le faire croire. Sans toi je serais probablement encore aux prises avec cette affreuse bonne femme ! Non mais quelle indécence ! Me proposer ce genre de choses, et devant tout le monde en plus ! N'a-t-elle donc aucune idée de ce qu'est la décence ? »

« Je crois que c'est l'époque qui veut cela, Docteur. »

« Oh vous ! Ianto Jones… Ne prenez pas cet air sérieux lorsque vous vous gaussez de ma personne ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez pas pris plaisir à me voir en aussi mauvaise posture. »

Ianto ne lui répondit que par un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête. Amy se mit de nouveau à rire, savourant l'humour très british de leur nouveau compagnon de route. Il était beau, très séduisant, charmant, prévenant et il n'en finissait pas de se moquer du docteur… Vraiment il n'y avait rien de plus distrayant que de les regarder se quereller entre eux.

« Bon et maintenant docteur ? » interrompit Rory. « On retourne au TARDIS ? »

« Impatient que vous êtes, monsieur Pond ! ». Rory se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand le docteur comprendrait-il que ça n'était pas lui mais Amy qui avait changé de nom de famille à leur mariage ? Probablement jamais.

« Il nous reste encore une dernière chose à faire avant de partir » ajouta le docteur en reprenant sa marche, entraînant ses trois compagnons à sa suite.

.

« Bien et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Le docteur les avait conduits à travers un dédale de rues étroites et cornues pour les mener finalement devant l'une des villas les plus imposantes de la ville.

« On attend » répondit le docteur dont la mine s'était considérablement assombrie durant le trajet. « Ça va bientôt commencer ».

Ils n'attendirent en effet de très peu de temps avant qu'un cri ne retentisse dans la nuit, brisant le silence et rompant le sommeil paisible des habitants.

Quelques personnes se ruèrent en dehors de la villa devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était apparemment des domestiques. Ils regardaient la maison, apeurés et appelant à l'aide.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Ianto pour comprendre le problème. De hautes flammes commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel. En une seconde à peine elles avaient envahi le bâtiment, rendant l'accès impossible.

« Docteur ! » s'exclama Amy. « Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il y a probablement des gens encore coincés à l'intérieur, il faut les aider ! »

« Non » intervint le docteur en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'elle voulait se précipiter pour apporter son aide à ceux qui tentaient d'éteindre le feu. « On ne peut rien faire… »

« Mais ! »

« Amy ! J'ai dit non. »

Le docteur fixait les flammes impassible ou presque. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa colère et sa tristesse, son impuissance aussi.

« Pourquoi… »

« Vous saviez que ça allait de produire » coupa Ianto en s'adressant au docteur. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le savais » confirma-t-il. « C'était l'une des familles les plus influente de tout Byzance. Et tous doivent périrent dans les flammes ce soir. Les parents et leurs trois enfants. Ils doivent tous mourir ».

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Amy et Rory le regardaient, perdus. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ianto quand à lui, observait les flammes. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le docteur pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment. Il savait très exactement le genre de pensées qui devaient lui passer par la tête, il connaissait le regard à la fois dur et profondément triste qu'il affichait. Jack l'avait lancé tellement de fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Faire son devoir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Quel que soit le prix à payer. La vie d'une fillette, de plusieurs enfants, d'innocents,… Faire son devoir.

« C'est un point fixe, pas vrai ? » demanda encore Ianto, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Il sentit sur lui le regard du docteur, surpris.

« Oui, s'en est un. Les seigneurs du temps l'ont décidé ainsi, il y a longtemps. Ils doivent mourir. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'insurgea Amy qui ne comprenait pas le calme avec lequel Ianto et le docteur pouvaient discuter alors que des enfants étaient en train d'être brûlés vifs ».

« C'est difficile à expliquer… Mais l'avenir seul de cette famille peut modifier à jamais l'histoire de toute la planète. S'ils vivent, Byzance ne tombera jamais. L'empire va continuer à prospérer, grâce à eux et à leur descendants. Tout ce que tu connais de l'Histoire sera réécris. Tout ce que vous connaissez de votre monde pourrait bien être réduit à néant. Les guerres, les pays, les alliances qui font que votre monde est le vôtre… tout disparaîtra. »

« Mais, ce ne sont que des enfants, comment… »

« Amy » interrompit Ianto en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Silencieusement il lui fit comprendre de ne rien ajouter.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'exécuta. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle ne voyait que les flammes et les vies qu'elles arrachaient. De la même manière que Gwen ne comprenait pas les choix douloureux auxquels Jack était confronté. Amy ne comprenait pas.

« Il fallait que tu comprennes, Ianto » dit le docteur en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Je vais t'apprendre les points fixes qui ont été décidé par les seigneurs du temps. Certains te paraîtront ridiculement insignifiants, et d'autres… te blesseront au point que ton seul désire sera de les modifier. Peu importe ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux… »

Voyant le regard trouble du docteur, Ianto s'approcha de lui rapidement. Doucement il posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit :

« Je comprends ».

Et c'était vrai. Ianto comprenait. Jack lui avait appris à comprendre et à faire des choix difficiles. A travers ses histoires et leurs missions, il lui avait appris. Il lui avait appris que la vie qu'ils menaient ne leur permettait pas de se montrer aussi bons qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Leur rôle à Torchwood était de protéger la Terre et ses habitants, ils devaient se sacrifier pour ça, être prêt à donner leur vie… ou à sacrifier celle d'autres innocents.

Et c'était la même chose pour le docteur. Il était le dernier de son espèce. Le dernier seigneur du temps. Et son rôle était de veiller sur l'Histoire. Peu importaient les sacrifices consentis.

Il comprenait.

Et le docteur aussi comprenait. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Jack aimait à ce point cet homme. Cet homme qui acceptait la douleur et le sacrifice. Qui acceptait de vivre au côté d'un homme au passé sombre et à l'avenir profondément incertain. Jack l'aimait car Ianto l'acceptait tout entier. Le jeune gallois ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait qui était son amant, il savait qui était Jack. Et il savait ce dont il était capable. Et malgré tout il l'aimait.

De façon totalement inconditionnelle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ramené Ianto à la vie, le docteur se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait le bon choix en lui accordant l'immortalité.

Peut-être…

L'avenir le leur dirait.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Ianto leva enfin les yeux de l'énorme grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux il réalisa que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ du Docteur, Amy et Rory. C'était étrange, ils auraient pourtant dû être de retour depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas réellement. Ces trois-là avaient tendance à se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter et venir à bout de leur détermination. Pire que de la mauvaise herbe.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne les accompagnait plus en dehors du TARDIS. Il préférait passer ses journées dans la bibliothèque, la plus grande qu'il ait jamais vue. Amy ne cessait pourtant de l'encourager à sortir, de participer à leurs « aventures », de venir découvrir avec eux les merveilles de l'univers… Mais il n'en faisait rien. Ca n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Pour être totalement honnête il mourrait même d'envie de sortir et de s'aérer l'esprit, d'abandonner un peu tous ces bouquins poussiéreux qu'il devait lire, ordre du Docteur. Et objectivement il aurait pu le faire. Rien ne l'en empêchait vraiment.

Mais il restait là, à lire et à apprendre. A apprendre tout ce que le docteur lui ordonnait. Il ne discutait jamais, ne protestait jamais malgré la charge de travail littéralement écrasante. Le seigneur du temps lui donnait chaque jour un nouvel ouvrage relatant un moment de l'Histoire, des points fixes dans le temps, des subtilités que chaque voyageur du temps devait connaître sous peine de commettre une énorme bourde. Autant dire que sa mémoire quasi photographique lui était d'un grand soutient.

Rory s'était montré quelque peu jaloux au début de son apprentissage. Le docteur leur avait interdit à Amy et à lui de s'approcher des livres qu'il fournissait jour après jour à Ianto, ainsi que de leur contenu. De la même façon il avait interdit à Ianto de dévoiler ce qu'il apprenait.

Le gallois n'apprenait pas seulement l'histoire passée, il découvrait aussi l'avenir de tout l'univers. Un avenir écrit noir sur blanc par les seigneurs du temps des siècles et des siècles plus tôt. Lui seul avait le droit de savoir. Car ni Amy, ni Rory n'auraient l'occasion de vivre assez longtemps pour avoir besoin d'un tel savoir. De plus ils étaient en permanence accompagnés du Docteur lors de leurs voyages, il était là pour les guider et leur distiller au fur et à mesure que le besoin s'en faisait sentir le savoir dont ils avaient besoin. C'était bien différent pour Ianto. Lui se retrouverait bientôt seul. Oh, bien sûr, Jack serait là. Evidement. Mais l'immortel était loin d'en savoir assez sur le monde pour s'y balader sans risque. Avoir Ianto à ses côtés n'en serait que plus sûr, beaucoup plus sûr.

Et puis le Docteur devait bien avouer que le jeune amant de Jack lui plaisait énormément. Ianto en savait beaucoup sur le monde, sur l'univers même et le seigneur du temps avait été ravi de voir qu'il ne partait pas de zéros dans son apprentissage. Leurs conversations étaient toujours passionnantes, animées, amusantes. Il était tellement agréable de se trouver un compagnon de route aussi avide de connaissance que lui. Car assurément Ianto aimait apprendre. Son esprit était de ceux qui séduisaient le docteur. Tellement ouvert et attentif. Jamais un compagnon ne l'avait plus écouté que Ianto. Lui qui aimait tant discourir, il avait trouvé en Ianto un auditoire parfait. Le jeune homme pouvait rester silencieux durant de longues heures, immobile, à écouter simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail l'interpelle, attire son attention davantage que les sujets précédents, et qu'il ne révèle le feu endormi sous la surface. Car si Ianto se montrait la plus part du temps calme et parfaitement accommodant, il n'en restait pas moins un fervent défenseur de ses propres opinions.

Vraiment son esprit avait tout pour plaire au puit de connaissance qu'était le Docteur. Et il se navrait de voir que Ianto était si pressé de les quitter.

Car si le jeune homme prenait plaisir à se plonger dans les ouvrages que lui fournissait le Docteur, la satisfaction personnelle n'était pas ce qui le poussait à tant d'assiduité. Ianto était simplement impatient de boucler son apprentissage et de pouvoir retrouver Jack le plus rapidement possible. Retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses baisers, ses regards parfois assombris par son passé trop lourd à porter mais toujours aussi amoureux, leurs nuits à se perdre l'un dans l'autre, leur jeux audacieux, l'adrénaline dans leurs veines quand ils participaient à une mission ensemble, cette manière tellement naturelle qu'ils avaient de se compléter sur tous les plans… ces mots d'amour, rares et précieux, que lui chuchotait Jack au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il le croyait endormi. Il lui manquait tellement. L'attente devenait chaque jour plus insupportable et l'angoisse grandissante de savoir que quelque part son amour souffrait de son absence… Tout cela n'était que trop dur à supporter. Mais ça n'était pas à lui de décider quand il pourrait enfin rejoindre son époque d'origine. Il attendait donc patiemment que le docteur se déclare enfin satisfait. Et il faisait tout pour raccourcir ce délai.

A force de ne rien faire d'autre que lire, manger et préparer du café, il avait fini par perdre totalement la notion du temps. Et ses lectures n'étaient pas pour l'aider à se situer. Le docteur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui présenter l'Histoire dans un ordre totalement loufoque. Mais Ianto devait au moins admettre que son apprentissage se faisait d'autant plus facilement qu'il était obligé de rechercher dans sa mémoire avant quel évènement celui qu'il était en train de lire se situait et quel autre allait lui succéder.

Il ne voyait pratiquement personne d'autre que le docteur. Amy et Rory avaient rapidement déserté en voyant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire ne le tirerait de sa lecture. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas seul, loin de là. Sa douleur d'être séparé de Jack depuis trop longtemps était en parti apaisée, non seulement par la perspective de leurs retrouvailles prochaines, mais aussi par la présence réconfortante du TARDIS qui semblait l'apprécier au-delà de ce que le Docteur jugeait acceptable. Le vaisseau, télépathe de par sa nature, ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Il (ou elle d'après le docteur) était là, toujours présent et attentif à ses humeurs. Ronronnant doucement à l'intérieur même de son esprit. Ianto avait parfois même l'impression que le vaisseau l'aidait dans sa formation, lui facilitait son apprentissage. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce dont il était sûr c'est que même avec une mémoire aussi performante que la sienne, il n'aurait normalement pas du être capable de mémoriser un grimoire de cinquante milles pages en une seule lecture… C'était tout bonnement inhumain. Et de ce qu'il savait, son immortalité mise à part, il était toujours un être humain. Il avait déjà accepté d'avoir été tué, puis ressuscité, de devoir apprendre par cœur l'Histoire de l'univers tout entier sans qu'on vienne en plus lui dire qu'il était devenu un extra-terrestre. Il était humain, point final.

Les cris d'excitation d'Amy lui parvinrent à travers le dédale de couloir du TARDIS. Ils étaient enfin rentrés. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait tirer de leur conversation le Docteur avait encore fait des siennes. Le doux ronronnement du TARDIS dans son esprit s'amplifia, lui donnant l'impression que le vaisseau riait, amusé par ses pensées et l'hyperactivité avérée du seigneur du temps.

C'était étrange d'avoir dans sa tête une autre personne que lui-même. Car assurément, le TARDIS était une personne propre. Etrange mais pas pour autant dérangeant. Au contraire, il se sentait bien.

Le gallois lança un dernier regard au livre qu'il venait tout juste de terminer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le Docteur avait pu penser en le lui donnant ce matin et sa curiosité était à deux doigts de surpasser sa bonne éducation qui l'enjoignait de ne surtout pas se mêler d'une histoire qui ne le regardait pas.

« La dernière grande guerre du temps »… Il comprenait mieux en tout cas le regard un peu triste et lointain du Docteur. Tout son peuple avait périt lors de cette guerre. Pas étonnant que de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface. Surtout que le Docteur avait dû lui-même rédiger cet ouvrage, puisqu'il était le dernier seigneur du temps encore en vie. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'épreuve que cela avait dû être pour lui.

Ianto finit par se lever pour aller remettre le livre à sa place. Pas difficile de savoir où l'épais grimoire devait aller, il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre sur toutes les étagères. Doucement il caressa la couverture en cuire une dernière fois. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que toute cette histoire était vraie. Ça lui semblait tellement invraisemblable. Toute cette souffrance, ces horreurs, auxquelles le Docteur avait survécu. Cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée que le seigneur du temps méritait à bien des égards l'amour que lui vouaient ses compagnons présents, passés ou futurs. De la même façon que Jack le méritait.

Les deux hommes se ressemblaient définitivement trop. C'est ce qui faisait que Ianto appréciait tant le Docteur. Il lui rappelait tellement son amant que s'en était parfois effrayant. Il aimait le docteur. Probablement finirait-il par l'aimer autant qu'il aimait Jack, parce qu'il commençait doucement à réaliser qu'ils étaient trop semblable pour qu'il puisse en être autrement. Même si cet amour n'était pas le même que celui qu'il portait à l'immortel, il l'aimait.

Il aimait le voir se passionner pour tout, se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il aimait l'observer parler, déblatérer à n'en plus finir, s'auto congratuler et plaisanter avec Amy tout en cassant du sucre sur le dos de ce pauvre Rory qui ne cherchait même plus à se défendre. Il aimait son regard pétillant, ses mains comme animées d'une vie propre qui ne cessaient de gesticuler en même temps qu'il tentait de lui expliquer les plus grands secrets de l'univers. Il aimait son esprit brillant, parfois un peu enfantin. Et il aimait ces yeux tristes, qui se perdaient parfois dans le vide à la recherche d'un passé qui ne cessait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il aimait s'assoire prêt de lui dans ces moments-là et rester, silencieux, leurs épaules se frôlant doucement, comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec Jack. Simplement pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il était là. Et qu'à défaut de comprendre déjà ce qu'il ressentait, il le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'était étrange de penser que les moments les plus intenses de leur relation, ceux qui avaient fait d'eux des amis et même plus encore, avaient aussi été les plus silencieux.

Ianto quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver encore.

« Ah ! Ianto, viens donc un peu par là que je te montre ce que l'Empereur des Lapanatopanes m'a offert. Quel homme délicieux ! Vraiment, si tous les empereurs savaient accueillir aussi bien leurs invités alors je me serais certainement abstenu d'en destituer autant ! Regardes un peu ! » Le Docteur vint attraper le gallois par la manche pour l'amener devant la console du TARDIS et lui montrer son fameux cadeau.

« Comme s'il était possible de vous soudoyer, Docteur ! » se moqua Amy alors que Ianto se laissait faire docilement.

« Tout homme a une faiblesse » répondit néanmoins le gallois à la jeune fille. « Et tout Homme peut être acheté. Il suffit de trouver à quel prix il se vendra. »

Amy et Rory ne surent trop quoi répondre à cela. Ianto avait une façon bien à lui de dire certaines choses et d'être parfois un peu trop honnête à leur goût. Il y avait certaines choses que tout le monde sait mais que personne ne veut entendre.

« Mais le Docteur… » essaya-t-elle tout de même de contredire.

« Tous les Hommes, Amy. Le Docteur y compris. » Ianto lui sourit doucement et finit par se retourner vers le seigneur de temps qui l'observait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela lui faisait du bien, pour une fois, d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas de lui qu'il soit infaillible.

« Alors Docteur, et ce cadeau ? » Aussitôt les yeux du Docteur s'embrasèrent d'excitation et d'impatience.

« Tenez » répondit-il en glissant entre ses doigts une étrange sphère délicatement entourée d'un épais tissu. « C'est fragile » prit-il le temps de préciser.

Ianto le rassura d'un regard, manquant par là même le coup d'œil un peu jaloux que lui jeta Amy. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de poser ne serait-ce que le bout de son petit doigt sur le fameux cadeau. Elle aimait beaucoup leur nouvel ami mais elle commençait aussi à penser que son départ n'avait que trop tarder déjà. Plus vite il partirait, plus vite elle retrouverait son Docteur.

« C'est… Docteur, c'est un œuf ! »

L'expression surprise de Ianto fit rire Rory et le Docteur.

« Exact ! Un œuf ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tant de vie sous une si petite coquille et dans un si petit espace. C'est d'une ingéniosité prodigieuse, ne trouvez-vous pas ?! »

« C'est un œuf… bleu » cru bon de préciser le gallois qui, une fois la surprise passée, sentait sa curiosité s'éveiller à nouveau. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses journées passées avec le Docteur. Tout prenait un tour complètement différent quand il était dans les parages. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour qu'un œuf se transforme en énigme.

« Oui, bleu. C'est fascinant n'est-ce pas ? ». Il lui reprit le petit objet des mains pour le réinstaller confortablement et surtout bien à l'abri dans un petit creux du tableau de commandes du TARDIS. Cette place semblait être faite pour lui, et le doux ronronnement qu'entendait Ianto dans son esprit traduisait sans peine le plaisir que le TARDIS prenait à jouer son rôle de maman poule (littéralement).

« Et c'est un œuf de quoi exactement ? » demanda Rory qui trouvait que s'extasier devant un œuf ça allait bien cinq minutes mais qu'à force ça devenait quand même un peu lassant.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit joyeusement le Docteur sans que cela ait l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. « Et c'est bien là que se trouve tout l'intérêt. J'ai hâte que notre petit ami sorte de sa coquille pour que l'on voit un peu de quoi il a l'air ? N'est-ce pas Ianto ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, trop absorbé qu'il était par son observation du nouvel arrivant. Sa couleur bleu, pleine de reflets argentés et verts, était une pure merveille.

« Bien ! Maintenant, passons au plus important ! » Le Docteur s'assura une dernière fois que son nouveau meilleur copain (l'œuf) ne risquait pas de valdinguer à travers le TARDIS lorsque celui-ci se mettrait en marche, avant de se retourner vers Ianto :

« Alors ? Prêt à retrouver Jack ? »

Voilà au moins une phrase qui finit d'arracher le gallois de son intense observation. Il releva la tête assez vite pour s'en faire un torticolis :

« Vous avez dis… »

« Oui. Votre détermination a payé, très cher Monsieur Jones. Tout ce que vous deviez apprendre vous l'avez appris. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous ramener auprès de votre immortel d'amant pour que les choses reprennent enfin leur court ! A moins que vous ne vouliez rester avec nous encore un peu. Mais, je doute que ce soit le cas. »

Incapable du moindre mot, Ianto resta là, les bras ballant et les yeux écarquillés de surprise, avant de se jeter dans les bras du Docteur en riant. Le Seigneur du temps lui rendit son étreinte avec autant d'entrain.

« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit avant, » finit par demander le gallois en brisant leur étreinte sans pour autant se reculer. Les mains accrochées au bras du docteur il ne savait pas bien s'il pouvait le lâcher sans risquer de s'écrouler par terre, tellement il était heureux.

« Bah ! Vous me connaissez, j'adore faire des surprises. Et puis… j'avais besoin que vous soyez pleinement concentré sur votre dernière lecture. C'était l'une des plus importantes. Celle qui vous enseignera le plus de chose et qui vous aidera le plus dans votre toute nouvelle vie de voyageur du temps et d'immortel. »

Malgré la joie bouillonnante qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, Ianto ne manqua pas le bref éclat de douleur qui passa dans les yeux du Docteur alors qu'il lui parlait pour la première fois, et à demi-mots seulement, de la guerre qui avait anéanti toute une partie de sa vie.

Doucement il déplaça l'une de ses mains pour venir caresser tendrement la joue du Seigneur du temps et l'obliger ainsi à croiser son regard. Chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre, ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir partager tellement plus de choses ainsi, en s'observant simplement, plutôt que de passer des heures à discuter.

Le Docteur finit par sourire, doucement :

« Je vais bien, Ianto. »

Le regard inquiet et la main de Ianto repoussant une mèche de cheveux un peu folle en arrière, furent les deux seuls réponses qu'il reçut.

« Il faut d'abord que tu t'occupes de Jack… » reprit le Docteur en se dégageant de son étreinte, toujours souriant. « Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de ça… une autre fois ».

Ianto n'était pas assez bon pour le contredire. Il aimait trop Jack pour prendre le risque de retarder encore davantage leurs retrouvailles.

Il hocha la tête, se promettant de reparler au Docteur de cette guerre et des cicatrices encore douloureuses qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

« Allons-y ».


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto trépignait d'impatience sous le regard amusé d'Amy et Rory. Le Docteur, lui, prenait son temps et une infinité de précaution pour programmer leur point d'arrivée. Il était hors de question qu'il commette une erreur et que le TARDIS atterrisse trop tôt ou trop tard. Non, ce voyage était trop important, trop de choses en dépendaient pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de ne pas être prudents.

S'ils arrivaient trop tôt, Jack retrouverait Ianto certes, mais pas pour très longtemps. Car alors le capitaine ne se retrouverait jamais dans l'état dans lequel l'avait trouvé le Docteur quelques mois plus tôt et le TARDIS ne déciderait pas de ramener Ianto à la vie. Le jeune gallois retournerait alors bien vite à la poussière et ils se retrouveraient au mieux dans la même situation qu'au départ.

S'ils arrivaient trop tard, ils risquaient de retrouver Jack dans un état plus déplorable encore, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient tous.

« Alors Docteur ? On peut y aller maintenant ? » Ianto s'approcha de lui, tentant de faire bonne figure. Il était tellement impatient de retrouver Jack, de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'aimer. De l'aimer toujours plus et toujours plus fort. Il lui manquait tellement. Ses bras, son sourire, ses baisers ! Il peinait à croire que d'ici quelques instants il pourrait à nouveau profiter de tout cela.

« Très cher Ianto Jones, nous voilà parés pour le voyage ! » Le sourire du Docteur faisait bien trois fois le tour de son visage. Il se réjouissait de voir son jeune compagnon aussi impatient et excité. Le plus dur était derrière eux et il sentait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se faire du souci pour le capitaine Harkness. Ianto s'en chargerait très bien et n'aurait aucun mal à faire le bonheur de son amant. Un poids en moins pour le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Longtemps il s'était interrogé au sujet de son ami immortel. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il savait par expérience qu'un homme n'est pas fait pour vivre indéfiniment. L'humanité n'était que beauté éphémère, un train lancé à toute allure et pressé par le temps : pas le temps de s'arrêter, pas le temps de ralentir. Une vie humaine était si petite, si insignifiante dans leur si vaste univers. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'exprimait le mieux, c'était ce qui faisait des humains des être si uniques et exceptionnels.

Et par-dessus tout, les humains n'étaient pas faits pour vivre seul. La solitude les aurait tués aussi sûrement qu'une balle en plein cœur. Et Jack, plus encore que tous les autres, était fait pour aimer et être aimé. Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre sa vie pleinement et heureusement s'il avait été seul.

Ianto était exactement ce dont il aurait besoin.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda le Docteur en plongeant son regard dans celui du gallois.

Ianto prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

« Prêt, Docteur. Plus que prêt ! »

« Alors c'est parti ! Tout le monde attache sa ceinture ! »

.

« On est arrivé ? » demanda Rory en se relevant.

« Mince, Docteur ! Il s'est passé quoi là ? » Amy grimaça en se frottant le haut du crâne. Elle était passée à deux doigts de la commotion cérébrale.

Ianto et le Docteur, étalés l'un sur l'autre de tout leur long tentaient vainement de se démêler l'un de l'autre, moitié riant, moitié exaspérés.

Le TARDIS, presque aussi excité que Ianto à l'idée de retrouver Jack s'était montré un tantinet trop zélé. Le voyage avait rarement été aussi mouvementé, aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à rester sur ses jambes jusqu'au bout.

Ianto parvint finalement à se relever. Il tendit la main au Docteur qui s'en saisie avec reconnaissance.

« Ça va ? » questionna le gallois en voyant le seigneur du temps se tenir les reins.

« Saleté ! » jura le Docteur sans que cela ne s'adresse à quelqu'un en particulier. « Je suis sûr de m'être déplacé quelque chose… »

Le gallois sourit en secouant la tête. Si vraiment le Docteur s'était blessé gravement il ne serait pas déjà en train de vérifier que leur voyage un peu brutal n'avait pas endommagé son cher vaisseau.

« Bien… Ianto, que fais-tu encore ici ?! » finit par s'insurger le Docteur en retrouvant le sourire. « Jack n'attend plus que toi et je crois que tu l'as déjà bien assez fait attendre ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son impatience monter d'un cran : Jack !

Il se précipita vers la porte sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir. Mais une fois la main posée sur la poignée il se figea.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, peur de na pas être à la hauteur, peur que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un beau rêve… Peur de tellement d'autres choses.

Son corps tout entier s'était crispé, les battements de cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles et sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : fuir ! Fuir, très loin et très vite. Tant qu'il restait là, il avait l'espoir. S'il passait cette porte il devrait faire face à la réalité, lui qui était resté si longtemps plongé dans les livres du Docteur, coupé du monde. Il ne se sentait plus du tout à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Le doux ronronnement du TARDIS s'amplifia soudain dans son esprit et une vague de calme le submergea, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit le TARDIS se balader à l'intérieure de sa tête, apaisant, comme un baume sur ses blessures. Le vaisseau du docteur le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Et il lui faisait confiance, à lui, un humain qui n'avait, en fin de compte, rien de bien particulier. Si ce n'était son amour pour Jack. Le TARDIS lui faisait confiance, il soufflait à son oreilles une mélodie d'espoir et de bonheur. Leur bonheur, à lui et Jack. Il lui suffisait de passer la porte…

« Docteur ? Est-ce que vous pourriez… rester ? Juste le temps de… »

« Nous restons, Ianto » confirma le Docteur en s'approchant. Il posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement et lui sourit. « Nous restons aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. »

« Merci »

Une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Et il ouvrit la porte.

Une odeur acre et doucereuse le prit à la gorge. Il fronça le nez. C'était désagréable. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, attentif, aux aguets, cherchant son amant du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Pas dans le salon du moins.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Tout était à sa place, rien n'avait été enlevé. En revanche quelques petites choses étaient venues s'ajouter.

Des bouteilles d'alcool vides, il s'y attendait étant donné le récit que lui avait fait le Docteur.

De la poussière accumulée un peu partout, Jack n'avait jamais été du genre à faire le ménage de toute façon, même lorsqu'il était au meilleur de sa forme.

Et un manteau. Un manteau qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. LE manteau. La marque de fabrique du capitaine Harkness, celui sans qui l'immortel n'était plus vraiment lui. Ce manteau dont Ianto avait pris soin un nombre incalculable de fois. Il l'avait lavé, brossé, remplacé même parfois sans que son amant ne le sache… il lui était arrivé tellement de choses à ce manteau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait abandonné sur le plancher de son appartement. Jack avait tendance à ne pas prendre soin de ses affaires quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux avec un lit à moins de dix mètres d'eux. Il se contentait en générale de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible, quitte à les éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce. En revanche c'était bien la première que Ianto n'était pas là pour le ramasser et le ranger convenablement…

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il hésita un instant avant de le porter à son visage, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se noyer dans l'odeur de son amant. 51 siècles de phéromones en concentré… Ca l'avait toujours rendu complètement dingue !

Il déposa le manteau sur le dossier du canapé et parti à la recherche de l'immortel. Il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

Il inspecta d'abord la cuisine, la salle de bain, son bureau (qui était plus ou moins devenu celui de Jack aussi au fil du temps et des week-ends passés ici plutôt qu'à la base). Il ne trouva rien.

Il ne lui restait plus que la chambre. Voilà qui aurait pu en faire jaser plus d'un. Que leurs retrouvailles se fassent dans la chambre à coucher était à la fois parfaitement exaspérant (Ianto en avait parfois plus qu'assez que tout le monde pense que leur histoire ne se résumait qu'au sexe) et totalement en accord avec la personnalité profondément sensuelle et libérée de son amant.

L'odeur désagréable qui l'avait pris à la gorge en arrivant s'intensifia alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, lui laissant une impression vaguement familière. Il connaissait cette odeur mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom dessus.

Lentement il poussa la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer plus que de vagues formes obscures. Il hésita à entrer. L'odeur était presque insoutenable à présent.

C'est en voyant la silhouette de son amant, étendue sur le lit, parfaitement immobile, qu'il finit par faire lien. Cette odeur… il la connaissait, évidement. Et il l'avait en horreur. C'était celle du sang…

Du sang…

Celui de Jack !

Pris de panique il se précipita vers son amant. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, le sang de Jack imbibait déjà les draps blancs. Les grands yeux bleus de l'immortel le fixaient, inexpressifs, vides, morts. Les larmes séchées sur ses joues n'étaient qu'un témoignage de plus de sa douleur. L'arme avait échouée sur le sol, elle avait accomplie son œuvre et délivrée un homme de sa souffrance, pour un temps seulement. Il s'était mis une balle dans la tête.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ianto dû faire un effort gigantesque pour ne pas craquer. Il avait déjà vu Jack mourir. Pour sauver la vie de ses amis, empêcher une catastrophe… plus d'une fois il avait pris son corps contre le sien, attendant patiemment son retour avec l'angoisse toujours aussi grande que cette fois il ne revienne pas. Il ne s'était jamais habitué. Chaque mort était pour lui aussi douloureuse et angoissante que la première. Peu importe la façon dont Jack mourrait, sa peur restait toujours la même.

Cette-ci était pourtant bien différente. Jack ne s'était pas sacrifié pour le bien de tous, un alien furieux ne l'avait pas fait passer de vie à trépas. Il s'était suicidé. Un acte dont Ianto ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'approcha du visage de son visage. Délicatement il caressa son visage. S'il n'y avait pas eu la marque de balle sur sa tempe et le sang qui continuait de ruisseler doucement de la plaie, il aurait pu le croire endormie.

Comment ? Comment Jack avait pu en arriver là ? Comment sa mort avait pu le détruire à ce point ? Il était tellement plein de vie ! Joueur, frondeur, arrogant, séduisant… Alors comment…

Ianto ne comprenait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être juste à cause de lui. Il n'était pas le premier amant que Jack perdait. Il n'était pas le premier à mourir. Alors qu'est-ce que sa mort avait de si particulier ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour être en mesure de retrouver Jack et de rester avec lui aussi longtemps que l'immortel voudrait de lui. Et il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui manquait tellement de pièces pour donner un sens à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il prétendre être en mesure d'aider Jack à aller mieux s'il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre son geste ?

Son regard tomba sur ses mains tachées du sang de son amour. Et il resta là immobile, à fixer le corps inerte de l'immortel qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre vie. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il se sentait perdu, désespéré. Il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Prenant conscience que Jack risquait de revenir à lui d'un instant à l'autre, il sorti en vitesse de la chambre. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Son être tout entier souffrait de voir Jack en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il souffrait face à la détresse de son amant et ne demandait rien de plus que de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'y garder, loin du monde et en sécurité. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Que ça n'était pas ce dont jack avait besoin.

Comme un automate il retourna vers le TARDIS. Il devait parler au docteur. Lui saurait quoi faire.

Il passa la porte du vaisseau, attirant l'attention des trois occupants sur lui.

« Ianto ? Alors t'as retrouvé ton chéri, c'est bon ? » s'exclama Amy sans prendre le temps de remarquer la mine défaite leur ami.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sans hésiter il se dirigea vers le Docteur. Ses jambes ne le menèrent même pas jusque là, il s'écroula sur le sol. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement démunie et impuissant.

« Ianto ? » Le Docteur s'était précipité vers lui en le voyant vaciller. Le Seigneur du temps s'agenouilla devant lui et chercha son regard. « Ianto ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voie était douce, posée. Elle permit au gallois de rassembler un peu ses esprits.

« Docteur… c'est…je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Rory, Amy… »

« Compris, docteur ».

Ianto les entendit à peine sortir pour les laisser seul.

« Ianto, racontes moi ce qui se passe »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. En parler rendrait la chose encore plus réelle. Et elle l'était déjà bien assez pour lui.

« Ok… alors est-ce que je peux ? »

Il hocha la tête et le Docteur se précipita hors du TARDIS.

Il n'en revint que quelques minutes plus tard, presque aussi secoué que Ianto.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire docteur ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Ianto. »

« Mais je ne sais pas ! Comment…comment il a pu en arriver-là ? Je veux dire… » Il releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son ami, le suppliant silencieusement de lui donner la solution.

« Jack a déjà tellement vécu. Il ne réagit pas de la même manière que tout le monde. Sa vie n'a pas la même valeur à ses yeux. Mourir ne représente pas grand-chose pour lui, il pense différemment de toi ou moi »

« Alors comment je peux l'aider si je ne le comprend même pas ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de comprendre » rétorqua le Docteur en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Il ne s'agit pas de comprendre mais d'accepter. Accepter ce qu'il est »

« Avant peut-être » répondit Ianto. « Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'acceptation. Et j'ai tout accepté Docteur. Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'il m'aime aussi. J'ai tout accepté. Les bonnes et les mauvaises choses. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'être ce qu'il était, des choix qu'il a fait… Mais ça a changé. Je ne peux pas l'aider si je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie. Pas des mauvais moments en tout cas. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense quand il se perd dans ses pensées et que son visage se ferme, quand ses yeux deviennent tellement durs que s'en est presque effrayant… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à vous en parler » commenta le Docteur qui commençait malgré tout à comprendre où était le problème.

« Je sais… et c'est bien pour ça que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

Le Docteur resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ianto ne bougea pas non plus et le silence parut durer une éternité.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer » finit par reprendre le Docteur. « Ca n'est pas une solution facile, surtout pour toi. Et c'est extrêmement dangereux. Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu as de mieux à faire ».

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Jack ne te parleras pas de ce qui lui est arrivé pour le rendre comme ça. Il n'est pas du genre à se confier, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre. Peut-être dans quelques siècles, quand il sera sûr qu'il ne risque rien en te dévoilant ses faiblesses. Mais pas pour le moment. Alors le mieux serait encore que tu y assistes par toi-même. »

« Vous voulez dire… remonter dans le temps ? » demanda Ianto qui ne comprenait pas bien où le Docteur voulait-en venir.

« Si tu veux réellement comprendre Jack, il va falloir que tu assistes toi-même aux évènements qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est. Je ne parle pas de remonter au tout début de sa vie. Simplement à partir du moment où il est devenu immortel… »

« Mais c'était il y a plus de cent ! » s'exclama Ianto que les théories fumeuses du Docteur avaient définitivement fait sortir de la brume qui l'entourait jusqu'à maintenant. « C'est trop risqué Docteur ! Et si je me rencontre moi-même ? Si je fais quelque chose qui change complètement l'avenir ? »

« Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu avais à savoir. Absolument tout. Alors c'est vrai, c'est dangereux. Tu devras être extrêmes prudent. Et surtout, ne jamais intervenir. Tu vas devoir assister aux souffrances et aux joies de l'homme que tu aimes sans jamais intervenir. Je ne te cache pas que la vie de Jack n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, mais tu ne devras pas changer quoi que ce soit… et tu ne devras jamais entrer en contact avec lui. »

« Je vais devoir attendre cent ans ?! »

Ianto s'imagina un instant, observant Jack vivre sa vie, le savoir à quelques mètres de lui et se dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas encore. Etait-il capable d'attendre tout un siècle avant de pouvoir le retrouver ? Alors qu'il était juste derrière cette porte, à l'attendre, à espérer son retour, à mourir de son absence ?

« Ce sera pour toi l'occasion d'apprendre ce qu'est l'immortalité…. D'être au même niveau que Jack et savoir au moins en partie ce qu'il a dans la tête… » plaisanta à demi le Docteur.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de ça… »

« Si tu aimes jack aussi profondément que je le pense alors tu seras capable de cela et de bien plus encore. C'est la meilleure chose à faire et c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas » coupa de Docteur qui était parvenu comme souvent à se convaincre lui-même à mesure qu'il avait exposé son hypothèse. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi de décider. Le choix te revient, il s'agit de ta vie».

C'était là que le Docteur se trompait, pensa Ianto. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sa vie à lui. Celle de Jack aussi était mise dans la balance. Comment son amant réagirait-il quand il apprendra ce qu'il fait ? Qu'il l'a espionné durant une grande partie de sa vie, à son insu et sans son autorisation ? Il risquait d'être furieux.

D'un autre côté il savait qu'il n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas Jack il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide.

Le Docteur parlait de faire un choix. Mais ce n'était pas véritablement de ça dont il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Comme toujours lorsque Jack était concerné, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener à la raison et le sortir du trou dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Quitte à ce que Jack le haïsse pour ce qu'il allait se risquer à faire.

Il devait le faire. Il devait tout tenter pour le sauver. De la même manière que Jack aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Il devait le faire.

« Allons-y Docteur. Allons sauver Jack ».


	7. Chapter 7

Le jeudi 23 Mars 2011 était, pour la grande majorité des habitants de Cardiff, un jour comme les autres. L'histoire des 456 commençait doucement à se faire oublier et la vie reprenait ses droits. Il y avait eut après tout plus de peur que de mal. Les enfants allaient bien, les membres du gouvernement responsables de la débâcle avaient été gentiment foutus à la porte de l'administration publique pour se retrouver manu militari entre les mains de la justice. Ce qui avait largement contribué à calmer les esprits de parents en colère et criant vengeance pour le presque meurtre dont leurs enfants avaient été victimes.

Il était à peine six heures du matin et les habitants commençaient tout juste à mettre le nez dehors. La plupart d'entre eux n'en étaient qu'à leur café, à peine sorti de leurs lits, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles du jour à la radio, juste pour être sûr qu'aucune menace extraterrestre ne viendrait pourrire leur journée.

Le ciel gris habituel couvrait la ville d'une épaisse couverture cotonneuse et menaçait de la noyer sous une pluie diluvienne.

Bref c'était un jour comme les autres. Il y en avait déjà eu beaucoup avant lui et il fallait espérer qu'il y en aurait encore de nombreux autres.

Pourtant, il y avait une personne pour qui ce jour était très certainement le plus important de toute sa vie. Sa très longue vie. C'était un jour que Ianto avait attendu pendant longtemps. Et ça n'avait rien d'une expression. Il avait littéralement attendu tout un siècle. Un siècle passé à observer, à apprendre, à comprendre et à espérer. A espérer ce jour. Ce jour, ce jeudi 23 Mars 2011, où il pourrait enfin retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. D'ici quelques heures à peine il retrouverait la chaleur de ses bras.

Le sourire aux lèvres il sorti de sa poche de jean un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Sa sœur lui serrait passée sur le corps si elle avait appris cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise. Mais bon, elle n'en saurait jamais rien puisqu'elle le croyait mort et que ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement mourir d'un cancer. L'immortalité avait du bon.

Il avait de toute manière bien fallut qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper les mains pendant les longues heures passées à suivre Jack. Le café avait fonctionné quelques temps mais il aurait finit par en être totalement dégoûté étant donné les doses qu'il ingurgitait. Même si c'était difficile à croire venant de lui.

La cigarette, une fois le risque de mortalité écarté, avait du bon.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux écrans d'ordinateurs devant lui. Jack n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis presque cinq heures. Immobile dans sa douleur, son amant semblait s'être transformé en statut de sel.

Nombreux auraient été ceux à penser que ce qu'il faisait relevait de l'immoralité la plus complète. Espionner un homme de cette manière sans qu'il en sache rien, observer chaque seconde de sa vie… ça avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise.

Ianto n'était pas de cet avis, et pour être totalement franc il n'avait jamais utilisé les caméras de surveillances placées dans son appartement avant aujourd'hui. Premièrement parce qu'il y avait vécu pendant assez longtemps pour savoir ce qui s'y était passé. Inutile de revivre une deuxième fois la totalité de sa vie. Au bout d'un moment ça devenait quand même lassant de savoir à l'avance tout ce qui allait se passer.

Deuxièmement par ce qu'il éprouvait autant de respect pour Jack que pour lui-même. Les longues heures qu'il avait passée à veiller sur son amant ne lui avait pas retiré ça. Ce profond respect, cette admiration pour l'homme qu'était à la fois son patron et son compagnon. Il avait toujours pleinement respecté son besoin de solitude et d'intimité. Quand bien même Jack ne savait rien de la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, Ianto n'était pas là pour violer sa vie privée.

Jack n'était pas du genre à épancher ses peines en public. Cela au moins ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Que ce soit au 20ème ou au 21ème siècle, il était toujours aussi pudique en ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

Même s'il avait fait de efforts visibles pour s'ouvrir à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé leur relation. Et ça n'avait rien eu de facile. Ianto se souvenait encore des regards douloureux, des phrases jamais terminées, des excuses soufflées au creux de son oreille. Pendant de longues semaines Jack avait été totalement incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son encontre.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. Après toutes ces années à l'observer il comprenait enfin. Le Docteur ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit que la vie de Jack n'avait rien eu de facile. Lui-même s'en était douté. Mais la réalité avait toujours tendance à être pire que ce que l'on s'était imaginé.

Tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait pas peur. Il était stressé, impatient, un peu à cran mais il n'avait pas parlé à Jack depuis tellement longtemps que ça n'avait rien de franchement surprenant. Et il n'avait pas peur. Il savait d'avance à quoi s'attendre, il s'y était préparé, il était prêt.

Encore une heure ou deux seulement, et il pourrait enfin rejoindre son amant. Il devait juste attendre la venue du Docteur et la voie serait libre. Enfin.

Mais il devait encore se préparer. Et il comptait bien le faire avec soin. Imaginez un peu vous réveiller un matin en étant sûr et certain que c'est aujourd'hui que vous rencontrez l'homme de votre vie... De quoi vouloir se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce, abandonnant dans le cendrier sa cigarette à peine entamée. Un ascenseur et deux étages plus haut il se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée de ce qui était depuis maintenant près de dix ans sa maison. Sa grande maison. Connaître le futur avait eu de quoi lui faciliter la vie. Plutôt que de se tuer à la tâche il avait judicieusement investit son argent et l'avait laissé fructifier confortablement dans le fond de ses coffres.

Lui qui n'avait connu que la vie de famille modeste et somme toute assez précaire de ses parents, il se retrouvait maintenant à la tête d'une petite fortune confortable qui, sans être excessive, lui avait déjà rendu de fiers services. C'était, par exemple, grâce à elle qu'il avait pu construire un nouveau Hub en même temps que les ouvriers avaient coulés les fondations de sa maison, et dans le plus grands secret. Sûrement les ouvriers l'avaient-ils pris pour un bourgeois mégalomaniaque excentrique persuadé de la fin imminente de leur monde et prenant toutes ses précautions en se faisant construire un vrai bunker en guise d'assurance vie. Tant mieux, il avait ainsi évité les questions indiscrètes.

Grâce à ses connaissances en informatique héritées de Torchwood 1 et de son travail auprès de Tosh, il était parvenu à recréer la plus part des programmes de surveillance de la faille ainsi que des pare-feu de protection informatique.

Tout ceci n'était bien évidement pas encore en action et sommeillait bien sagement sur les serveurs. Toshiko aurait été sacrément fier de lui si elle avait pu voir tout le travaille qu'il avait accompli, il ne manquait plus que Jack pour que les affaires reprennent. Il était même parvenu à transférer toutes les archives de Torchwood 3 sur ses ordinateurs avant que le Hub n'explose, Jack avec lui.

Infiltrer la base quelques semaines plus tôt en l'absence de Jack, Gwen ainsi que de son autre lui, n'avait rien eut de follement compliqué. Tous les codes d'accès étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à vie. Ça n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il pouvait se permettre d'oublier.

Bref, Torchwood 4 était d'ors et déjà prêt à pendre du service. Ne manquait plus qu'une équipe pour faire tourner l'agence.

Ianto ne savait pas si Jack sera d'accord pour reprendre le flambeau. Après ce qui s'était passé il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'immortel ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de Torchwood et de tous les problèmes qui allaient avec. Mais il avait l'intuition que Jack se jetterait à corps perdu dans les ennuis dès qu'il serait remis sur pied. Il le connaissait probablement mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et il savait que son amant aimait son rôle de protecteur et défenseur de la Terre. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en avait coûté et ce qu'il lui en coûterait à l'avenir, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, à sa place.

Et maintenant que Ianto ne risquait même plus sa vie en faisant équipe avec lui, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il laisse tomber.

Mais ils auraient bien le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent à s'occuper pour le moment. Comme de choisir quelle tenue il allait mettre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait réagir Jack en le voyant débarquer alors même qu'il était censé être mort depuis des semaines mais bon, qu'il se mette à son avantage n'allait certainement pas lui nuire.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre quand un cri animal l'interrompit dans son élan.

Ah… il avait oublié un petit quelque chose en commençant sa journée.

Rapidement il redescendit les marches qu'il venait tout juste de gravir pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir deux tablettes de chocolat et reprit son chemin alors qu'un nouveau cri, plus impatient celui-ci, raisonnait dans tout l'étage. Heureusement la maison se trouvait bien éloignée de ses rares voisins. Dix hectares de terrains l'entouraient. Il fallait bien compter cinq minutes pour arriver au portail, à l'entrée de la propriété.

La plus grande partie du terrain était, pour ainsi dire, laissée au bon soin de Mère Nature. Pour qui ignore qu'il se trouve une maison derrière les grands arbres bordant le grillage électrifié, certes discret mais néanmoins très efficace, il ne s'agissait là que d'une forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Il fallait au moins ça pour dissimuler les bizarreries à venir qui risquaient d'arriver d'ici peu.

Et en parlant de bizarrerie… Ianto déboucha dans une immense verrière. Toute une partie de la maison ne lui était pour ainsi dire pas destinée le moins du monde.

De l'immense gouffre à ses pieds émergea un nouveau cri qui le fit sourire.

« Sors de la ma grande, j'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner ».

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour qu'une immense forme ne sorte de nulle part pour se précipiter vers lui. Le plus naturellement du monde il tendu le bras, offrant ainsi l'une des deux plaques de chocolat.

Noir, le chocolat.

Le ptéranodon était du genre exigeant. L'animal s'empara de son butin avant d'aller se percher sur l'une des branches de l'un des immenses arbres que Ianto avait pris soin de faire planter là.

Depuis la fin des travaux, dix ans plus tôt, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, il avait tenté de recréer pour le mieux l'environnement naturel de Myfanwy en vue de l'y accueillir. Son domaine s'étendait du haut de la verrière (un étage plus haut) jusqu'au Hub (deux étages plus bas).

Alors même que le Hub était à deux doigts d'exploser il se souvenait parfaitement avoir fait sortir l'animal, refusant de la voir se faire pulvériser alors même qu'il lui devait d'être entré à Torchwood. Sans elle il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu convaincre Jack de le prendre dans son équipe. Et puis il l'aimait bien, ce dinosaure venu d'un autre temps.

Il l'aimait, certes, mais il n'était pas pour autant question de la laisser se balader en liberté dans le monde. Ça aurait fait désordre.

Et alors que son autre lui-même était trop occupé à courir après les 456 pour avoir à se soucier de capturer, à nouveau, un dinosaure volant tout droit venu du jurassique et rebaptisé ironiquement par ses bon soins Myfanwy (1) c'est lui qui s'était occupé, difficilement il devait bien l'avouer, de la rapatrier ici. L'endroit, spécialement conçu pour elle, avait de suite reçu son approbation et fait son bonheur. Pendant des jours il n'avait cessé de l'entendre roucouler et glousser en volant d'un coin à un autre de la verrière, s'agrippant aux branches et prenant un plaisir visible à profiter enfin de la lumière du jour. Elle avait tout de même passé quelques années enfermée sous terre, et si Ianto s'était fait une joie de la traiter aussi bien que possible, il fallait bien avouer que le Hub de Torchwood 3 n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour garder un ptéranodon.

Il siffla un coup, attirant l'attention de l'animal sur lui.

« En voilà une deuxième pour toi » s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant une seconde tablette de chocolat. « C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, alors profites-en ! ».

Myfanwy tourna vers lui deux grands yeux reconnaissants. Si elle avait pu elle se serait probablement jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bien heureusement, elle n'en fit rien et Ianto retourna rapidement à ses préoccupations : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se mettre sur le dos ?

.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Ianto garait sa voiture devant l'entrée de ce qui avait été pendant longtemps son immeuble.

Il referma la portière et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Le moment où il pourrait enfin retrouver Jack était proche, très proche. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû supporter chacun de leur côté, les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmonté, celles qui les avaient brisé et éloigné l'un de l'autre comme la mort de Lisa, et celles qui les avaient rapproché, pratiquement poussé à se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, comme la mort de Tosh et Owen.

Cent années de tortures allaient prendre fin d'ici quelques minutes. Cent ans à se demander chaque jour si Jack ne le haïrait pas pour ce qu'il était en train de faire et à souffrir de voir ce à quoi son amant devait faire face seul. Abandonné par le Docteur, pris en traître et enrôlé de force par Torchwood, profondément seul et incompris, en proie à de féroces démons venus tout droit de son passé. Des démons que Ianto ne connaissait pas. Des souffrances infligées dans un autre temps, un autre lieu et dont il porterait toujours les blessures. Des démons dont il devrait parler de lui-même car Ianto n'avait aucun autre moyen d'apprendre leur nature. Peut-être le Docteur avait-il offert la possibilité au jeune gallois de comprendre ce que l'immortalité avait fait de Jack, mais il restait encore bien des mystères à élucider au sujet de son capitaine. Et comme pour n'importe quel autre couple, c'était en s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre volontairement qu'ils finiraient par se connaître pleinement.

Cent ans à attendre ce moment précis.

Et enfin, il y était.

Ianto entra dans l'immeuble, plus calme qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers la porte de son appartement.

Il devait encore attendre l'arrivée du Docteur, pour que le Seigneur du temps puisse constater par lui-même l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son ami immortel et ainsi prendre la décision de ramener Ianto d'entre les morts.

Appuyé contre le mur, prêt de la porte d'entrée, il n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant que le son si caractéristique du TARDIS ne se fasse entendre.

Enfin, le Docteur venait mettre un terme à la douleur de son amant. Il n'aurait bientôt plus à se tenir éloigné, simple spectateur de la détresse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme il lui avait été difficile de devoir se tenir à l'écart, incapable de lui venir en aide alors qu'il le voyait se détruire lentement, intimement. Sa mort puis celle de Steven, la rancune et la haine de sa fille avaient brisé Jack plus sûrement qu'une année toute entière à se faire torturer. Ianto osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait ressentit en sacrifiant la seule véritable famille qu'il lui restait, ce petit garçon tellement fragile et innocent… C'était trop et en trop peu de temps. Même pour le capitaine Jack Harkness.

Ianto sentit une présence familière frôler les frontières de sa conscience. Le TARDIS l'avait sentit. Un intense sentiment de désarroi qui ne lui appartenait pas envahit son esprit. Le vaisseau ne comprenait pas. Calmement il lui ouvrit plus largement ses pensées, le laissant voir et comprendre. Il le sentit tourbillonner à l'intérieure de sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant que le TARDIS ne se remette en marche.

Il entendit l'expression de surprise d'Amy et du Docteur en voyant le vaisseau prêt à partir sans eux. Puis le silence revint et Ianto se retrouva de nouveau seul. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Le Docteur allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Et il repartirait encore une dernière fois. La voie serait alors libre.

Une chose encore devait pourtant arriver avant que le Docteur ne revienne. Une chose qui avait nourrit les cauchemars de Ianto pendant de nombreuses années. Il serra les poings pour se retenir de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Cela devait arriver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Il devait laisser les choses se passer comme elles le devaient. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Le bruit sourd d'une détonation le fit sursauter et il ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. La douleur était plus atroce encore que lorsque Jack avait ordonné la mise à mort de Lisa. C'était même dix fois pire.

Jack venait de se mettre une balle dans la tête.

Presque tremblant, Ianto ne parvint à garder son calme qu'avec la plus grande difficulté. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Heureusement le TARDIS ne mit que quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de revenir.

Et comme prévu il ne resta que quelques minutes, avant d'emporter à son bord cet autre lui-même encore incapable de venir en aide à celui qu'il aimait.

Hésitant, Ianto s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et entra.

La même odeur de sang, désagréable et amer, le prit à la gorge. Il referma la porte derrière lui et son regard tomba sur le manteau de Jack. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et le caressa doucement. Ça lui avait tellement manqué…

Un bruit sourd interrompit ses pensées. Jack était revenu à lui.

Il était temps, maintenant. Temps de mettre un terme à ses souffrances et de l'aider à panser ses blessures. Une chose qu'il avait été incapable de faire cent ans plus tôt et dont il se sentait désormais prêt à endosser la charge.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se décida à entrer dans la chambre.

Il s'était joué la scène des milliers de fois, en pensées, dans ses rêves… ou ses cauchemars selon la réaction de Jack. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de scénarios. De Jack lui sautant littéralement dessus pour l'embrasser à une incompréhension la plus totale de la part de l'immortel, en passant par la colère, le refus et toutes autres sortes de sentiments.

Il y avait pensé des heures, avait pensé s'imaginer toutes les possibilités. C'était dû moins ce qu'il avait cru.

Comme il s'était trompé.

La respiration hachée de Jack fut le seul bruit à accueillir son entrée. L'immortel était assis sur le lit, cherchant son souffle, encore sous le coup de sa résurrection.

Ianto resta un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Jack ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il doutait que se racler la gorge ou quoi que ce soit du même genre soit approprié à la situation. Rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était réellement approprié de toute manière.

Finalement, et comme cela avait souvent été le cas dans le passé, c'est Jack qui le sortit de ce mauvais pas.

L'immortel se redressa, leva la tête, visiblement prêt à se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla comme suspendu dans les airs. Ianto dévorait littéralement son amant des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi prêt depuis tellement longtemps. Et malgré ses vêtements sales, débraillés, ses traits tirés et le sang qui commençait à sécher le long de sa joue, il le trouvait beau. Bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Cette seconde parut durer une éternité. Avant que Jack ne se décide enfin à réagir.

« Ianto… » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, léger, presque inaudible, qui envoya le gallois flirter avec les étoiles. C'était tellement bon. D'entendre à nouveau cette voix prononcer son nom.

Les jambes semblables à du coton, il fit un pas dans sa direction. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, essuyer le sang de son visage, le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher !

Le voyant s'approcher Jack eut un mouvement de recule et la peur se peignit de manière si flagrante sur son visage qu'elle força Ianto à s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que…

« Je suis désolé… Ianto… tellement désolé… Je te demande pardon ».

Le gallois l'observa se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme pour fuir sa présence. Il ne comprit pas au début, la peur, la terreur même, qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à réagir de cette manière ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

Jusqu'à ce que Jack reprenne la parole, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

« C'est ma faute… tout est de ma faute… je t'ai laissé mourir, toi… et Steven et… je suis tellement désolé… »

Oh… Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant. Evidement que Jack allait se sentir coupable. Il y avait pensé, plus d'une fois. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'il devrait lui dire pour le convaincre du contraire.

Les répétitions étaient terminées à présent. Le grand soir était là, il allait devoir assurer.

« Jack… tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Personne ne peut te le reprocher. C'était ton devoir… » Au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il prononçait Ianto s'était approché, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Jack le considérait sûrement comme une illusion, un cauchemar tout droit sorti de sa tête venu le hanter et lui faire payer ce qu'il considérait comme un crime. De le voir s'accuser de cette manière de sa mort et de celle de Steven, alors même qu'elles le rongeaient toutes deux de l'intérieur… C'était tellement dur de le voir se détruire comme ça !

Ianto ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le bord du lit.

« Va-t'en » geignit Jack comme un enfant aurait pu le faire. « Tu mens, c'est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute… Va-t'en ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin ?! … Va-t'en ! »

« Je ne peux pas ». Ianto avait dit ces paroles le plus calmement du monde. Sur de son bon droit d'être présent à cet instant. Il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à expliquer à Jack, qu'il lui fasse comprendre ce que le Docteur avait fait, qu'il le convainc qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, plus rayonnante que la précédente, plus sûre, plus extraordinaire encore.

Jack, en entendant ces mots, se saisit de son arme et la braqua sur son amant. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le voir partir. Se volatiliser comme tous les autres Ianto qu'il avait vu apparaître sous ses yeux pour lui crier leur haine au visage. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son amant, à deux pas de lui, et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, de l'entendre lui assener des mots aussi durs et destructeurs, tant de reproches et d'injures… il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Il voulait retrouver SON Ianto. Cet homme si bon et généreux, toujours si bienveillant envers lui, toujours prêt à le pardonner, quelque soient ses fautes.

Il voulait son Ianto. Pas cette chimère, tout droit sortie de son esprit et n'ayant pour seul but que de le faire souffrir.

Les mains tremblantes, n'osant pas encore appuyer sur la détente, il redit encore « Va-t'en… s'il te plaît…je suis désolé… »

Ianto se sentit plus reconnaissant que jamais envers le Docteur. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire face à ça la première fois qu'il était revenu.

Alors que maintenant…

Tout lui paraissait tellement simple. Il savait que Jack n'oserait jamais lui tirer dessus. Il le savait au plus profond de son être. Même détruit, rendu fou de douleur, délirant, jamais Jack ne pourrait lui faire mal. Jamais.

Doucement il s'avança encore. Jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme entre en contact avec sa poitrine.

« Ca n'était pas ta faute » répéta-t-il en lui prenant l'arme des mains. Hypnotisé par son regard, ce regard rempli d'amour et de dévotion dont le couvait son Ianto depuis leur tout premier baiser et jusqu'aux dernières secondes de son existence, Jack le laissa faire. « Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était ta faute. Crois-moi, Jack. Crois-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait et comme je t'ai toujours cru lorsque tu me le demandais. Je sais que tu as mal, affreusement mal. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Peu importe ce que tu crois penser, je te dis la vérité. Ca n'était pas ta faute ». Il mit autant de conviction dans ses mots qu'il le pouvait. Ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant et maintenant son visage entre ses mains pour lui couper toute retraite, il le priait silencieusement de lui faire confiance.

Tendu vers lui, son corps tout entier réclamant son attention et ses mots apaisants, Jack se laissait doucement envahir par l'amour qu'il lisait dans son regard. Il buvait ses paroles et tentait d'y croire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme il le lui demandait. Pourtant un doute subsistait dans son esprit.

« Alice… » ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, incapable d'en dire davantage. Le regard désespéré de sa fille alors qu'elle le suppliait d'épargner son fils était imprimé sur sa rétine. Ses hurlements d'angoisse, d'agonie alors qu'on le lui arrachait des bras raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Et son visage, marqué par la haine et le dégoût quand ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir. Elle avait fait demi-tour, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais lui pardonner. Il avait tué son fils.

« Ta fille aurait agit exactement de la même façon que toi si elle avait été à ta place. Son rôle dans l'histoire est bien plus simple à tenir que le tien… et quoi qu'elle en pense, sa douleur n'est rien comparée à celle qui te ronge le cœur. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre et que tu ne le veux pas mais… tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. Une vie contre des millions d'autres, c'était le mieux qu'il y avait à faire. Tout Homme bon aurait fait la même chose. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Et je sais que si Gwen avait eu à choisir, elle aurait fait pareil. Alice ne te pardonnera jamais, tu as prit la vie de son fils. Mais des millions d'autres mères te remercieraient à genoux de ce tu as fait, du sacrifice auquel tu as consentit pour sauver leurs enfants… »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de Jack. Des larmes de joie, de reconnaissance. Son Ianto…

Il l'aimait tellement.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps le capitaine enfoui son visage contre le ventre de son amant. A genoux en face de lui, les draps défaits tout autour de lui, il se serrait contre son Ianto, cherchant sa chaleur, quémandant son amour et son réconfort.

Ianto referma ses bras sur lui, tremblant. Enfin il retrouvait le corps de son amant. Sa chaleur, son odeur, ses courbes, ses formes qui s'étaient si souvent enchevêtrées aux siennes, fondant leur corps l'un dans l'autre.

Enfin.

« Je veux que tu restes… » souffla Jack en s'agrippant au-devant sa chemise.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi » consentit Ianto en souriant.

Ils approchaient du moment où Jack comprendrait.

« Mais tu es mort… » La voix de jack se brisa sur le dernier mot. « Tu vas disparaître, comme toujours. Et je serais tout seul… encore. »

« Je ne pars pas, Jack » répondit Ianto en resserrant son étreinte. « Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul. »

« Menteur. »

« Non, pas cette fois. Toi et moi, Jack, c'est pour toute l'éternité. Je te le promets. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Impossible, n'est pas Torchwood. » Le ton amusé de Ianto fit sourire Jack. Tout ceci lui semblait à la fois trop réel pour être un rêve et pourtant trop impossible pour être la réalité.

« Te souviens-tu du Docteur, Jack ? Il est passé te voir il y a quelques minutes à peine… »

Interloqué, le capitaine se défit de l'étreinte de son amant.

« Je crois… mais comment tu… »

Le lien se fit dans son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Le Docteur, Ianto, le TARDIS, la promesse de son amant de ne plus jamais le laisser… Tout ça dans la même phrase… Etait-ce seulement possible, imaginable ?

« Ianto ? » Et le ton sur lequel il prononça son prénom fit comprendre au gallois que son amant commençait à réaliser. Il entendait la question silencieuse, implicite, cet espoir fou brûlant dans les prunelles bleues de son amant : _est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?_

« C'est bien moi, Jack. Pour de vrai. Je suis là. »

Il caressa tendrement le visage de son capitaine. « Je suis là »

« Non… c'est impossible… Tu…tu es mort. Je t'ai vu mourir, tu ne peux pas être… Ianto ? »

« Jack… Tu as toujours su séduire et t'accorder les faveurs des jolies damoiselles. Le TARDIS ne fait semble-t-il pas exception à la règle. Il n'a pas supporté de te regarder te détruire. Alors il m'a ramené. Pour toi… »

Doucement il se pencha en avant, attirant le visage de Jack contre le sien, sans détacher son regard de celui, hagard et incrédule, un peu fou aussi, de Jack.

« Pour toi » murmura-t-il encore tout contre ses lèvres. Il les frôla des siennes en une esquisse de baiser, chaste et innocent, rassurant, aimant.

« Ianto… »

« Je suis là, Jack. Je te le promets, je suis là ».

De nouveau, les larmes noyèrent les yeux du capitaine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était trop beau, trop improbable pour être vrai, statistiquement impossible. Que Ianto soit en vie, véritablement en vie, tellement en vie, réellement… Semblable en tout point à ce qu'il avait été dans son costume impeccable, saillant à l'extrême. Qu'il soit là, en train de le serrer tout contre lui, de l'embrasser… il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Je t'aime Jack » Ces simples mots le firent sortir de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ces mots que Ianto lui avait soufflé, juste avant de mourir. Des mots qu'il avait chéris et détestés. Il avait tellement souhaité pouvoir les entendre encore sortir de la bouche de son amour. Et voilà qu'il franchissait les lèvres de Ianto, comme une réponse à ses prières.

Enfin il avait l'occasion de répondre.

Et peut importait que ça ne soit qu'un délire de plus. Il s'en foutait. Il se sentait tellement grisé par ces trois mots qu'il aurait pu tout faire si Ianto le lui avait demandé.

Sans plus hésiter il attira son amant plus prêt de lui, l'obligeant à le rejoindre sur le lit, se fichant comme de ses premières bretelles du sang qui tachait les draps, son sang. L'expression de sa douleur le plus intime, la plus intense. Une douleur qui prit fin lorsque ses lèvres capturèrent celle de Ianto en un baiser profond et lent.

Très lent. Serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'en faire mal, toujours agenouillés sur le lit, imperméables à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils s'embrassaient.

Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore. Ouvrant leurs lèvres autant qu'il était possible, se dévorant calmement, tendrement, cherchant à s'imprégner de nouveau du parfum de l'autre, de son amour.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs fois, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ils avaient trop manqué de l'amour de l'autre pour pouvoir s'en passer plus d'une seule seconde maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Et chaque fois qu'il leur était possible, trois mots raisonnaient au milieu des sons mouillés de leurs baisers. Trois mots divinement simples, qu'ils se partageaient enfin librement, plus sûr d'eux-mêmes et de leurs sentiments qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été avant aujourd'hui.

Il n'était plus question de 456.

Il n'était plus question de la mort.

Il n'était plus question de résurrection ou d'immortalité.

Il n'était plus question d'illusion trompeuse, de souffrance et de réalité impossible.

Il n'était plus question que de ces trois mots.

Je t'aime.

.

Ouf ! Et ben dis donc, j'en aurais mis du temps !

Mais je tenais à ce que ce chapitre soit bien fait. J'aime pas trop les fics où Ianto débarque d'entre les morts comme ça, la bouche en cœur. Il ne suffit pas qu'il revienne pour que tout s'arrange. Un traumatisme pareil sa disparaît pas en un seul jour. Ça serait trop facile et franchement pas marrant !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plus. Les exams arrivent donc pour la suite, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit très rapide… Ceci étant je vous promets un vrai lemon, du genre qui dure, dure et dure…

Faudra faire gaffe à vos claviers les filles, quand on bave ça salope tout ^^

(1) : Myfanwy est une déesse galloise à la voix mélodieuse et le cri du Ptéranodon, lui, n'est pas particulièrement agréable à entendre, lui.

A suivre !


	8. Chapter 8

..

chapitre 8

.

Ianto resta un long moment parfaitement immobile.

Allongé sur le lit, il sentait Jack reposer contre son corps, plus paisible que depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait posé la tête contre son ventre comme pour se noyer dans sa chaleur. Avec ses bras bien ancrés autour de lui et la force qu'il mettait dans son étreinte, Ianto avait l'impression que, même à travers son sommeil, son amant craignait encore de le voir disparaître tel un fantôme.

Les deux hommes avaient pourtant passé plusieurs heures à parler. Assis sur le canapé, Jack serré contre lui et refusant catégoriquement de le lâcher, il lui avait expliqué en détail sa résurrection, sa rencontre avec le Docteur, son apprentissage… il avait passé sous silence les cents années passées à l'observer. Il voulait attendre encore un peu que Jack se sente mieux avant de le lui apprendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son amant allait réagir mais il avait l'impression qu'il serait plus sage, pour leur bien-être à tous les deux, de ne pas complexifier la situation davantage.

La conversation avait durée longtemps, très longtemps. Jack semblait avoir énormément de mal à admettre le retour de son amant. Il lui avait fait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois son histoire, comme pour se persuader de la vérité de ses mots. Ianto s'était plié à l'exercice de bonne grâce, conscient que les difficultés ne faisaient que commencer. Il savait que le doute ne l'avait pas encore quitté et qu'il ne manquait que très peu de chose pour qu'il en retombe à nouveau dans son délire. Une chose que le gallois redoutait au-delà de toute mesure.

Après avoir expérimenté l'immortalité ces cents dernières années, il commençait à comprendre qu'une vie dont on ne connaît pas les limites vous entraine irrémédiablement vers la folie.

Une douce folie, presque invisible pour ceux qui ne savent pas où la chercher et pourtant ancrée au plus profond de leur cœur. L'être humain n'est pas fait pour vivre indéfiniment, il fallait être honnête. L'infini est trop effrayant, trop incertain, trop dangereux pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise, à sa place.

L'éternité, l'immortalité, le rapport qu'ils avaient avec le temps et les autres… Avec eux-mêmes… Le reste de l'humanité ne pouvait pas comprendre, ces notions les dépassaient totalement, les appréhender leur était tout bonnement impossible. Qu'est-ce que le temps pour un humain ? Quelques décennies tout au plus, quatre-vingt-dix anniversaires à célébrer, des enfants et des petits enfants, au mieux des arrières petits-enfants… Alors que pour eux !

Leur temps était infini. Que faire pour s'occuper toute une éternité ?

La folie était finalement une bonne solution pour passer le temps. Au moins étaient-ils conscients de ce qu'ils étaient : des fous. Il suffisait juste de l'accepter et de faire avec.

Loin de lui l'idée de regretter le cadeau offert par le Docteur. Il lui était même profondément reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour eux.

Néanmoins il comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi Jack paraissait tellement différent des autres. Son cher capitaine était fou. Complètement, irrémédiablement. Autant qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même maintenant qu'il l'avait rejoint dans son immortalité.

Il lui semblait qu'ils marchaient en permanence sur le fil du rasoir, oscillants entre la raison et le gouffre abyssal de leur délire.

Ils étaient aussi fous que le Docteur, aussi imprévisibles et en dehors de la réalité. Ils voyaient tous trois les choses sous un angle tellement différent que le reste des gens.

Leur folie s'atténuerait peut-être maintenant qu'ils étaient deux. Ou peut-être pas.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne devaient pas rester seuls. La raison pour laquelle Jack s'était entouré d'une équipe, d'amis profondément humains. Pour ne pas perdre la notion de ce qui est important, pour qu'ils lui rappellent chaque jour qu'une vie est une vie. Il avait dû prendre des décisions difficiles au fil des années. Mais elles l'étaient justement restées car il avait toujours eut autour de lui des hommes et des femmes pour les lui reprocher ou s'inquiéter de l'effet qu'elles auraient sur lui.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que Ianto savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps éloigné de Torchwood. Il en avait besoin pour lui rappeler ce qui était important. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin désormais. Ianto peut-être pas autant que Jack. Sa vie d'immortel n'avait pas été aussi difficile à endurer que celle de Jack. Peut-être était-il un peu moins atteint…

Il ferait tout pour que cette folie de Jack reste telle qu'elle était : douce, bien cachée dans les tréfonds de son âme, endormie la plus part du temps. Il ne devait pas la laisser dévorer son amant. Sa mort avait fait perdre à Jack le contrôle de ses émotions, il s'était laissé envahir par cette part sombre de lui-même. Certain de n'avoir plus rien à perdre il avait laissé son délire grandir et se nourrir de son désespoir.

Ça ne devait plus arriver, se promit Ianto.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant un sommeil qui le fuyait depuis des heures maintenant. Aussitôt il se détourna, retroussant le nez et ne retenant pas une grimace de dégoût. Le lit tout entier puait le sang. Il avait bien sûr changé les draps avant d'obliger Jack à venir s'y étendre pour prendre du repos, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour faire disparaître l'odeur.

A bout de force, Jack ne semblait nullement dérangé. Pourtant Ianto avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se lever et sortir de la pièce, échapper au souvenir qui l'assaillait chaque fois que l'odeur métallique du sang de son amant encore imprégnée dans le matelas lui envahissait les narines. L'image de son amant étendu sur ce lit, baignant dans son propre sang, ses yeux morts grands ouverts sur une réalité dévastatrice qu'il tentait de fuir à tout prix, allait hanter ses pensées pendant de nombreuses années encore.

Ne supportant plus de rester là, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant. Celui-ci geignit dans son sommeil et tenta de le ramener contre lui.

Ne trouvant pas satisfaction, Jack finit par enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller maintenant imprégné de l'odeur de Ianto.

Le gallois sourit en le voyant agir ainsi. Il caressa une dernière fois son visage, heureux de constater que son capitaine cherchait à prolonger le contact en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de sa main, même jusque dans son sommeil.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre en silence pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café et de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite.

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient il se doutait qu'ils resteraient encore dans l'appartement un petit moment. Il préférait attendre que Jack soit moins fragile et plus en forme avant de l'emmener dans un endroit qui ne lui serait pas familier.

La maison qu'il occupait depuis ces dix dernières années et le nouveau QG de Torchwood pouvaient encore attendre.

Il déboucha dans le salon et fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point la poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles. Et sa désapprobation ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque son regard tomba sur les bouteilles d'alcool vides qui semblaient s'être données pour mission d'envahir la table basse jusqu'à l'en faire disparaître. D'ici peu elle finirait par s'effondrer sous leur poids.

Où était donc passée l'atmosphère douce et accueillante que Ianto avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à préserver ? Cet appartement avait toujours était son cocon, son chez-lui. Jack avait su s'y faire une place au fil du temps et l'endroit était devenu leur chez eux, au même titre que l'était le Hub.

Mais cette pièce était désormais un symbole du cauchemar qu'avait vécu son amant, le centre névralgique de sa douleur. Elle était l'exacte représentation de son esprit en ruine.

Rien de bon ne pourrait se passer dans un endroit aussi marqué par le désespoir. Jack avait besoin d'un endroit calme, familier et chaleureux pour se remettre.

Il allait remédier à tout ça. Redonner à l'endroit un peu de sa douceur d'autrefois. Parce qu'il voulait aider Jack à aller mieux et qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Remettant à plus tard son sacro-saint café, il se mit rapidement et silencieusement à la tâche. Avec un peu de chance il terminerait avant que Jack ne repointe le bout de son nez.

.

.

Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Ianto près de lui. Sa main ne trouva que le vide et des draps froids…

Une immense tristesse emplie son cœur. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore une fois. Comme un idiot il avait cru à cette histoire stupide de résurrection et d'immortalité. Ça n'avait été qu'un délire de plus, une nouvelle vue de l'esprit qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même pour se punir. Ça lui avait semblé tellement réel pourtant.

Il devait cesser de se bercer d'illusions. Ianto ne reviendrait jamais… peut-être était-il temps de l'admettre et de passer à autre chose.

Passer à autre chose…

Il aurait tellement voulut que ce fut aussi simple. Il avait surmonté la mort de bien d'autres de ses amants, celle de son épouse… mais celle de Ianto ? Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était enfin trouvé une personne qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait vraiment. Ianto n'était pas le premier à éveiller en lui ces sentiments mais il était bien le seul à avoir su prendre une aussi grande place dans son cœur.

Son Ianto.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré d'homme meilleur que lui. Son jeune amant avait supporté sans broncher tellement d'épreuves. Il avait une telle force malgré ce que les autres membres de Torchwood avaient pu penser à son sujet. Owen qui ne le prenait que pour le TeaBoy de service, la boniche de Torchwood, l'homme à tout faire. Après tout c'était à ce titre que Jack l'avait engagé.

Gwen, elle, le considérait comme un gentil garçon, serviable… qui n'avait nullement sa place au sein de leur équipe. Il n'en avait pas la carrure selon elle.

Et même Tosh… elle le voyait plus comme un petit frère à protéger que comme un homme. Un garçon un peu trop fragile et sensible.

C'était tellement loin de la vérité, tellement faux…

Mais Ianto savait si bien se faire oublier. Il cachait si bien son véritable caractère que Jack ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de s'être laissé berner. Lui-même n'était pas passé loin de se faire avoir. Leur rencontre, cette fameuse nuit où le gallois n'avait pas hésité le moins du monde à se battre avec un Weevil armé d'une vieille branche à moitié rongée par les mites, leur chasse au ptéranodon et surtout la mort de Lisa l'avait poussé à chercher plus loin, à l'observer plus avant. Il avait pressenti que derrière cette apparence de gentil garçon propre sur lui se trouvait un homme bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Comme il avait eu raison… Même lui ne disposait pas d'une telle force de caractère. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours garder la tête haute et de ne jamais baisser les bras. Il avait pris sur lui tellement de fois de lui venir en aide alors que ses plus sombres démons obscurcissaient son cœur.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus là. Quoi que son esprit veuille lui faire croire. Ianto était mort.

Peut-être même avait-il rêvé la visite du Docteur. Et son suicide.

Il grimaça en repensant à ça. Il était tombé tellement bas. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne restait plus rien du grand capitaine Harkness si ce n'est des ruines fumantes de douleurs, un corps de chair vidé de sa raison, couturé de blessures qui ne cicatriseraient jamais.

Lassé des ombres qui venaient encore grignoter les dernières parcelles de ce qu'il restait de son esprit malade, il se leva.

Il avait besoin de boire. De boire et d'oublier. Encore.

Il entra dans le salon et se figea.

Que… qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des semaines en arrière. Juste après la mort de Steven, quand il s'était précipité ici, guidé par quelques fantômes du passé qui lui soufflaient déjà à l'oreille que son amant n'était pas mort, qu'il l'attendait chez eux… comme toujours.

L'horreur de la réalité l'avait pris à la gorge ce soir-là, quand ses appels n'avaient fait que résonner contre les murs froids de l'appartement. Rien n'avait véritablement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Et tout lui paraissait tellement différent, plus triste, vide et glacial. Il était resté longtemps prostré dans le salon, insensible au temps qui passait, à la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre ou la soif qui asséchait sa gorge. Il était resté immobile, perdu. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se sentait… vide.

Et puis les hallucinations avaient commencé. Une longue succession de cauchemars, de souvenirs, de remords. Son esprit lui avait fait payé au centuple ses erreurs.

Se plonger dans l'alcool avait été son dernier recours, son ultime tentative, qui n'avait pour but que de se préserver un minimum de la douleur, de sauver le peu de raison qui lui restait. Ironique.

Sa descente vers les enfers s'en était trouvée accélérée de plusieurs semaines. Chaque goutte d'alcool lui offrait autant d'oubli que de cauchemars.

Et voilà que maintenant…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ces dernières semaines. Tout était exactement comme lorsque Ianto était encore en vie…

Une feuille de papier posée sur la table basse attira son attention. Une tasse de café juste à côté.

_« Jack,_

_J'espère sincèrement que je serais rentré avant ton réveil. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te laisse ce mot. Simplement pour te rappeler une chose : je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je t'en ai fait une il y a de cela quelques heures à peine. Alors ne penses pas que tu pourras te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Les placards sont vides, je ne suis encore jamais mort de faim et pour tout te dire je ne tiens pas à tenter l'expérience. Je vais chercher de quoi nous ravitailler un peu. Je serais aussi rapide que possible alors ne fait pas de nouvelles bêtises. _

_Je rentre bientôt, promis._

_Je t'aime._

_PS : si tu penses encore que tout ceci n'est qu'un tour que te joue ta cervelle, il y a une tasse de café qui, j'en suis sûr, te prouvera à quel point tu as tors. Savoure-le… »_

Son Ianto.

Tremblant, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle était encore chaude, preuve que Ianto n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.

Le simple fait de sentir l'arôme délicieux du nectar dont seul son amant avait le secret lui amena presque les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait tellement longtemps…

Une gorgée lui suffit pour être sûr. Ianto était vraiment revenu. Personne ne se débrouillait aussi bien que lui en la matière. Il avait bu ce café tellement de fois qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir le reconnaître entre mille. Son amant le connaissait décidément trop bien. Rien n'aurait pu le convaincre davantage que cette innocente tasse de café.

Il n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une chose : que Ianto revienne.

Impatient il laissa errer son regard dans la pièce. Tout était exactement à sa place.

A une exception près.

Il rejoignit l'entrée et se baissa pour ramasser le sac de sport noir, ordinaire en apparence, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il retournait : une lampe de poche, des bouteilles d'eau, une corde, un téléphone satellite, quelques rations de survie tout droit sorti des stocks de l'armée, un pilulier rempli de retcon, un canif et un…taser ?

Bref, le minimum vital avec lequel on prenait l'habitude de se balader quand on travaille à Torchwood. Et Jack ne connaissait personne de plus prévoyant et organiser que son Ianto. Le gallois avait certainement quelques autres petites choses dans ses poches et qui pourraient se montrer utiles en cas de catastrophe planétaire ou d'invasion extraterrestre.

Un carnet de voyage en cuir marron attira son attention. Il s'en empara et l'examina rapidement, persuadé d'en avoir vu un du même genre il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

Le journal de Ianto !

C'était l'évidence même. Son amant ne se séparait jamais de ce bouquin. Celui-ci était un peu différent de celui qui lui était tombé entre les pattes au Hub et que Ianto s'était empressé de lui reprendre. Il lui paraissait plus vieux, corné et abîmé.

Peut-être un vieux journal remontant à son enfance, se demanda le capitaine en tournant et retournant l'ouvrage entre ses doigts, hésitant.

Il ne devait pas faire ça… Ianto n'aimerait pas qu'il fourre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et il pouvait entrer à tout moment et le surprendre dans sa lecture clandestine.

D'un autre côté, sa curiosité naturelle semblait s'être éveillée aussi soudainement que des braises quasiment éteintes aspergées d'essence qui se ravivent en un brasier flamboyant. Apres des semaines de catatonie extrême, son esprit trouvait enfin quelque chose qui éveilla son intérêt. Sans compter le besoin presque viscérale de savoir, de se raccrocher à tout ce qui était en rapport avec Ianto. Dans ce carnet, il y avait un peu de son amant, un peu de son Ianto.

Il finit par céder à la tentation. Il partit se réinstaller dans la chambre, certain d'entendre son amant entrer dans l'appartement et d'avoir le temps de se débrouiller pour cacher à Ianto ce qu'il était en train de faire.

C'est avec fébrilité qu'il ouvrit le carnet, impatient de savoir ce que Ianto y avait inscrit.

.

_Journal _

_de _

_Ianto Jones_

_Débuté le 8 Janvier 1869._

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant la date.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_Je suppose qu'il est puéril de la part d'un adulte, et d'un homme qui plus est, de tenir un journal tel que celui-ci. Mais ma mère disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour s'éclaircir les idées que de les coucher sur du papier. Et mon père nous répétait sans cesse, à ma sœur et à moi, d'écouter maman. _

_Il avait raison. Et elle aussi._

_Depuis que je suis tout jeune je tiens ce genre de journal. Ma sœur a arrêté il y a longtemps déjà je crois. Elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Tout le contraire de moi. Comme toujours._

_Et je sens que les années à venir ne seront pas de tout repos, alors peu importe ce que les autres pourraient en penser, j'ai besoin d'écrire ce qui m'arrive._

_Tout ça est tellement étrange ! J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que je m'apprête à faire et je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit la bonne chose à faire mais… Le Docteur dit que je le doit. Il a certainement raison, comme toujours. Et puis c'est son idée après tout. Jack l'apprendra bien un jour. S'il m'en veut je n'aurais qu'à tout lui mettre sur le dos…_

_Mais revenons-en un peu à nos moutons. Le Docteur vient tout juste de me déposer en 1869. D'après lui c'est l'année à laquelle Jack s'est retrouvé coincé en essayant de le rejoindre grâce à son manipulateur de vortex._

_Il a eu la bonté de me prêter quelques affaires, histoire que je me fonde un peu plus dans le décor. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé Jack mais le Docteur m'a assuré, grâce au TARDIS, qu'il était dans le coin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le trouver avant qu'il ne lève le camp…_

_Ça serait bête que je le perde dès le début alors que suis là spécialement pour « l'observer ». Heureusement qu'on nous apprend quelques petites choses utiles en matières d'espionnage à Torchwood. _

_J'ai beau ne pas être très à l'aise avec tout ça, je dois bien avouer que le Docteur a raison. Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire face à Jack et d'assumer ce qu'il est. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire quelque chose comme ça… se suicider… j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et pourtant. J'ai encore du sang sous mes ongles ! Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Et ça me rappel sans cesse ce que j'ai vu. Tout ce sang…_

…

A cet endroit les mots devenaient presque illisibles. Les larmes qu'avait versé Ianto avaient brouillé l'écriture.

Jack avait les sourcils froncés. Il avait peur de comprendre. Pour en avoir le cœur net il s'obligea à continuer sa lecture.

Une page, puis deux, puis trois… dix... vingt… trente…

Le doute n'était plus permis. Ianto l'avait suivi tout au long de sa vie, silencieux, invisible, et pourtant…

Le capitaine lisait sans pouvoir s'arrêter les commentaires que son amant faisait sur sa vie. Toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à le suivre, retranscrites fidèlement sur ces pages jaunies par le temps.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser lui non plus. Il était partagé entre la colère bien naturelle qu'il éprouvait de s'être fait berné de la sorte par l'homme qu'il aimait, l'incrédulité, la peur et l'ébahissement… et l'amour. Un amour débordant et incontrôlable pour son amant, son Ianto, qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pendant plus d'un siècle rien que pour lui, pour l'aider.

Partagé comme jamais face aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il continua sa lecture. Même s'il avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait été trop loin pour stopper, il devait continuer. Il devait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire à peine imaginable.

…

_27 Mai 1892_

_Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé comment Jack avait découvert son immortalité, ni même la façon dont il a vécu cette découverte. Sa condition est devenue tellement naturelle pour moi que j'en avais presque oublié qu'il était parfaitement mortel avant que le Docteur ne débarque dans sa vie._

_Je regrette d'avoir été aussi stupide maintenant._

_Aujourd'hui était probablement le premier jour de la vie du Jack Harkness que je connais. C'est étrange de penser que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas encore vraiment né. C'est vrai, le Jack de cette époque est très différent du mien. Peut-être pas au premier abord, mais moi je le vois bien. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais je crois que l'homme que je suis chaque jour est plus insouciant que celui que je connais. Il est moins torturé aussi et plus irresponsable. Des fois je me surprends à le considérer comme un enfant. C'est vraiment étrange mais je comprends mieux d'où lui vient son comportement parfois immature. Il était comme ça à l'origine… Je suis content qu'il ait gardé une partie de son caractère. Jack ne serait pas Jack s'il ne faisait pas son sale gosse de temps en temps…_

_Il me manque._

_Mon Jack me manque._

_Celui-ci n'est pas l'homme que j'aime, pas vraiment. Le Docteur avait raison de dire que ça serait dur. Plus les années passent plus je réalise qu'il se passera encore très longtemps avant que je retrouve mon Jack. _

_Mais je vois aussi ce que je gagne à endurer tout ça. Surtout lors de jour comme aujourd'hui._

_J'ai assisté à la première mort de Jack. Enfin, la première… si on ne compte pas celle qui lui a valu son immortalité._

_Et il n'a pas bien prit la chose. Pas bien du tout même. Je me suis abstenu de l'observer trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer si loin dans sa vie. Sa douleur n'appartient qu'à lui. Même si c'est difficile de le regarder souffrir et maudire le Docteur sans pouvoir rien faire. Il est tellement perdu… Je voudrais pouvoir le rassurer et lui dire qu'au final tout ira bien, qu'il n'aura pas à endurer l'éternité seul, que je serais là pour lui…_

…

_J'ai encore du mal à croire que Torchwood a enrôlé Jack de force. J'ai toujours supposé qu'il s'était engagé de son propre chef, par devoir ou je ne sais quoi…_

_Je n'ai jamais rien vu dans les archives qui mentionne son entrée dans Torchwood… il a dû détruire les preuves des chantages qu'on lui a fait dès qu'il a pu… _

_Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas mis les voiles dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. C'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Plutôt que de prendre la tête de l'organisation. Je crois que c'est en l'honneur du Docteur qu'il a fait tout ça. Maintenant que je les connais tous les deux et que je sais ce qui les lie, je comprends mieux certaines choses qu'il a faites._

…

_3 Octobre 1927_

_J'ai suivi jack jusqu'aux États-Unis. Il est en mission pour Torchwood. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris le fin mot de cette histoire mais je sais au moins que ça a un rapport avec un parasite extraterrestre et la guerre qui se prépare… _

_A vrai dire je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir de quoi il retourne vraiment._

_Il y a plus important en ce qui me concerne. Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi Jack a mis tant de temps à m'avouer ses sentiments et à me faire confiance à ce sujet._

_Cette raison a même un nom : Angelo Colasanto._

_Mes sentiments vis-à-vis de cet homme sont partagés. S'il se trouvait face à moi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je crois que j'hésite encore entre lui mettre mon point dans la figure et le prendre dans mes bras. Je le hais presque autant que j'ai pitié de lui._

_Ce n'est pas qu'il soit amoureux de Jack et que Jack lui retourne cet amour qui me pose problème. Il n'est pas le premier de ses amants que je rencontre. Et surement pas le dernier._

_Je le hais d'avoir eu la bêtise de livrer Jack à ces bouchés. Ces abrutis l'ont torturé, ils l'ont tué, encore, encore et encore. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue religion ! Pourquoi tout ce qui est différent doit forcément être mauvais ?! Je ne comprends pas._

_Et dire que j'ai été obligé d'assister à ça ! De loin d'accord mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux. Plus que jamais j'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose. Empêcher cette trahison ou… je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose._

_Je le hais et pourtant je n'aurais jamais pu lui souhaiter ce qui lui arrive. C'était évident que Jack ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance, qu'il allait repartir et l'abandonner en quelques sortes… peu importe qu'Angelo ait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur sa bêtise. Le mal est fait. _

_J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand Jack s'est jeté du toit en lui disant adieu. J'ai vraiment hésité à aller le voir. Vraiment. Mais comme toujours je me dois de rester spectateur. Je ne sais pas quel effet aura Jack sur la vie de ce pauvre garçon. J'espère simplement qu'il aura pu en tirer une quelconque leçon. Et qu'il ne souffrira pas trop longtemps de leur rupture._

…

_18 Mars 1941_

_J'ai fait la connaissance du véritable Jack Harkness aujourd'hui… Le vrai de vrai, celui à qui Jack (ou quel que soit son véritable nom) a volé son identité._

_Et je les ai vus s'embrasser aussi. _

_C'était étrange de se dire qu'il y avait deux Jack (trois si on compte le vrai) à la même époque. Je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion de voir, même de loin et sans qu'ils en sachent rien, Tosh et Jack à cette soirée dansante. J'étais tellement heureux. Bien sûr revoir Tosh en vie a été douloureux mais… je ne regrette pas. Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça._

_Et pour le coup, je n'en veux même pas à Jack de s'être laissé charmer par le vrai Jack. Ils étaient trop beaux ensembles pour que je puisse les juger._

_J'aimerais que nous reparlions du Capitaine Jack Harkness quand Jack et moi nous serons à nouveau réunis. Il est le genre d'homme qui mérite que l'on se souvienne de lui._

…

Jack était trop absorbé par sa lecture pour se rendre compte du bruit que Ianto fit en rentrant.

Le gallois déposa ses achats dans la cuisine et pris directement la direction de la chambre, heureux de voir que Jack ne s'était pas réveillé en son absence.

Il ne remarqua pas la tasse de café vide abandonnée sur la table du salon.

Il s'attendait à trouver son amant endormie sur le lit et fut surpris de le découvrir bien réveillé au contraire. Réveillé et visiblement occupé.

Ianto se sentit pâlir en voyant ce que son amant tenait entre ses mains. Son cœur s'emballa, pris de panique. Et le regard impénétrable que lui lança Jack en remarquant sa présence ne fit rien pour améliorer son état.

Oups ?

..

..

Chapitre finis !

Je sais que je vous avais promis un lemon mais je me suis un peu laissée emportée et donc je préfère couper le chapitre en deux. Surtout que si je ne le fait pas vous risquez d'attendre la suite encore longtemps. Les exams n'attendent pas !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et cette fois je vous le promets (sur la carte mère de mon ordi chéri) vous aurez votre lemon au prochain poste !

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde!

Je vous avais promis un lemon ? Eh bien le voilà! Je vous préviens c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. Presque 5 000 mots en tout!

J'ai essayé de m'appliquer alors j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ce que je voulais ^^ N'hésitez pas à e dire ce que vous en pensez!

Ah oui et je préfère vous prévenir ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé. Ma beta répond pas donc je pense qu'elle a du se mettre en mode veille après la fin de ses exams. Dès que je l'ai, je replace cette version par celle corrigé!

Désolé d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographe!

..

..

_Précédemment :_

_Il s'attendait à trouver son amant endormie sur le lit et fut surpris de le découvrir bien réveillé au contraire. Réveillé et visiblement occupé._

_Ianto se sentit pâlir en voyant ce que son amant tenait entre ses mains. Son cœur s'emballa, pris de panique. Et le regard impénétrable que lui lança Jack en remarquant sa présence ne fit rien pour améliorer son état._

_Oups ?_

..

..

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire.

Jack prit finalement son courage à deux mains. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il se leva du lit pour venir se poster devant son jeune amant, qui, à en croire ce qu'il venait de lire, n'était plus aussi jeune que ça.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire… tu as vraiment fait ça ? »

Lasse par avance de la discussion à venir qu'il prévoyait mouvementé, Ianto soupira avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui, tout est vrai… je suis désolé, ça n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévu de te l'annoncer. »

« A parce que tu avais prévu quelque chose ? » s'énerva un peu son amant en se rapprochant encore de lui.

Face à tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient il avait finalement porté son dévolu sur la colère. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui était trop intense pour qu'il puisse la retenir. La peur aussi, ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler.

Le silence de Ianto non plus, ne l'aida en rien à se calmer.

« Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu m'as espionné pendant toute ma vie ! …Je veux dire… Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! C'est dingue cette histoire. Je comprends pas… est-ce que tu te rends comptes ?! »

Un rire désabusé passa entre ses lèvres. La situation lui paraissait complètement surréaliste.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose ! » s'énerva-t-il avec plus hargne.

Ianto plongea son regard dans le sien et lâcha trois mots. Trois malheureux petits qui provoquèrent une tempête comme jamais cet appartement n'en avait vu.

« Je suis désolé… »

C'était définitivement la mauvaise réponse à donner. Jack sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour avant que sa colère grandissante ne finisse par exploser au grand jour.

Il était désolé ? Il se foutait de lui ou quoi !

Il attrapa entre ses mains le visage de Ianto, l'attirant brutalement à lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui vola ses lèvres et investit sa bouche sans la moindre précaution. Il était brutal, violent. Il mordait plus qu'il n'embrassait, forçait son amant à plier sous le poids de ses exigences.

Savoir que Ianto avait été là tout ce temps sans qu'il en sache rien, se dire que jamais le gallois ne l'avait quitté, qu'il l'avait veillé, espionné à son insu pendant tant d'année… Lui qui avait enfin l'impression de reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie depuis hier, voilà qu'il la sentait glisser entre ses doigts à nouveau.

Il avait peur, il était en colère.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Le désire qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour son amant, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, était décuplé par sa rage. Sa rage de n'avoir pas su, d'avoir tenu à l'écart d'une partie importante de sa propre vie.

Ianto mit quelques secondes à réagir. Le sursaut de passion dont faisait preuve Jack l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à bien des réactions, mais certainement pas celle-ci !

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il senti les mains de Jack passer sous sa chemise et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos jusqu'à lui écorcher la peau qu'il reprit conscience de son environnement. Il avait l'impression confuse de ne plus s'appartenir, de n'être plus qu'une poupée entre les bras de son amant.

Jack le repoussa violement en arrière, bloquant son corps entre le sien et la bibliothèque de la chambre. Il ne retint pas le gémissement de douleur que provoqua la rencontre brutale entre son bassin et les étagères derrière lui. Il tenta de repousser son amant, cherchant à la fois de l'air pour reprendre son souffle qui commençait déjà à lui manquer et un peu d'espace pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il n'avait rien contre une réconciliation sur l'oreiller mais si Jack pouvait se montrer un tantinet plus prévenant et mesuré, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Mais il n'était pas dans les intentions de Jack de mesurer ses envies. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps du gallois, ne réalisant même pas le malaise grandissant qui envahissait doucement Ianto. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : le soumettre. Soumettre cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, qui l'avait privée de sa présence alors même qu'il était en mesure de soulager sa douleur. Rien n'était clair dans sa tête, excepté cette pensée, cette envie de lui faire payer son absence, de lui rappeler tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. La partie la plus malsaine et la plus rageuse dans son esprit ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : lui faire mal. Le blesser autant qu'il l'avait lui-même était.

Emporté par des sentiments et des sensations aussi intenses qu'incontrôlables, il usa de toute sa force pour retenir Ianto contre lui. Sans ménagement il se débarrassa de la chemise de son amant, l'arrachant plus qu'autre chose, faisant sauter les boutons précipitamment sous le cri indigné de Ianto, qu'il s'empressa de faire taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche révulsa Ianto qui tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à l'étreinte sans que Jack ne le lui permette.

Le gallois sentit ses membres se raidir et son excitation chuter rapidement en comprenant que Jack n'avait pas la moindre intention d'être doux, ou même de prendre un minimum de précaution pour ne pas le blesser. Bien au contraire. Les mains fortes de sur sa peau l'agrippait, le maintenait en place et s'enfonçait dans sa chaire plus qu'elles ne le caresser. Les baisers déposés le long de son coup relevaient plus de la morsure et du sang, de la rage, que de la tendresse ou l'amour. Jamais Jack ne s'était comportait de la sorte. Quelques-uns de leur corps à corps étaient déjà tournés à la brutalité avant, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il était déjà arrivé à son capitaine de se montrer particulièrement dominant, de ne lui laisser aucune marge de manœuvre et d'exiger de lui qu'il se soumette totalement à son bon vouloir. Mais jamais les choses n'avaient été aussi loin. Jamais Jack n'avait cherché à lui faire mal intentionnellement, à moins que la douleur fasse partie intégrante du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, comme cela était parfois arrivé.

Les mains de Jack dégrafant sans la moindre précaution son pantalon furent un signal d'alerte qui le poussa enfin à réagir. S'il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, Jack irait trop loin pour que les choses puissent être réparées.

Rapidement et en y mettant toute sa force, il donna un grand coup de hanche qui lui permis d'inverser leurs positions. Il croisa le regard fou et totalement noir de Jack pendant l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se mette à se débattre, l'obligeant à le retourner pour le plaquer face contre la bibliothèque et bloquer ses bras dans son dos.

« Jack ! » appela-t-il en s'appuyant contre lui avec force pour l'empêcher de débattre. « Jack, arrêtes ! Tu vas te blesser si tu continus ! »

« Lâches moi ! » s'indigna le capitaine en ruant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer.

Ianto évita de justesse un coup de tête qui l'aurait envoyé au tapis à coup sûr.

« Je te lâcherais quand tu te seras clamé ! Tu n'es pas toi-même, il faut que tu te reprennes avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras… »

« Que je me calme ?! » l'interrompit Jack en tournant son visage vers lui au maximum.

Ianto retint à grand peine un sursaut en croisant son regard totalement fou. Il y avait dans ses yeux une rage qui le fit frémir. Son envie de le blesser suintait tellement de ses prunelles assombrie par la colère qu'elle en était presque palpable.

« Comment peux-tu me demander de me calmer après tout ça ?! »

« Je ne voulais que ton bien. J'avais besoin de comprendre, de savoir ce qui t'étais arrivé… »

« Je me fou complètement que tu m'ais suivi pendant toutes ses années ! Je m'en contre fou tu entends ! »

« Alors quoi ?! » s'impatienta Ianto qui peinait à comprendre où l'esprit embrumé de son amant les conduisait.

« Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! » s'exclama Jack en parvenant à se dégager à son tour. « Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! » répéta-t-il avec autant de force.

« Quoi mais… »

« Tu m'as regardé me détruire ! Tu m'as regardé perdre la tête parce que je croyais dur comme fer que tu étais mort et tu n'as rien fait ! Rien ! Pendant des semaines tu m'as laissé me torturer, tu m'as laissé mourir, encore, encore et encore ! Pas une fois tu n'as levé le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Pas un signe, rien…Et tu t'attends à ce que je t'accueille à bras grands ouvert comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu te crois si indispensable maintenant que tu as vu ce que ta mort avait fait de moi, pour penser que je ne t'en voudrais pas ?! TU - M'AS – LAISSE – MOURIR ! »

Jack avait crié cette phrase avec tant de force que sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, le laissant essoufflé et presque à bout de force.

Face à lui, Ianto se sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Ses genoux tremblant ne parvinrent pas à le soutenir très longtemps. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, incapable de produire le moindre son. Jack venait de lui lancer au visage une vérité qu'il avait tout fait pour ignorer jusqu'ici. C'était vrai. Il avait laissé tomber l'homme qu'il aimait. Pendant toutes ses semaines il s'était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que Jack devait rester dans cet état pour le Docteur puisse leur venir en aide. Pendant toutes ses nuits à rester éveillé dans le noir, hanté par des visions cauchemardesques de son amant l'appelant, le suppliant de lui venir en aide, il s'était répété que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il était presque parvenu à s'en persuader. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Dis-moi ce que ça t'a fait de me voir aussi faible ? Qu'as-tu pensé en me voyant me traîner dans ma propre merde à cause de toi ? Tu y as pris du plaisir ? Dis-moi ! Jusqu'à quel point as-tu savouré ces instants passés à me regarder me consumer pour toi ? »

Chaque mot que prononcé Jack était comme un coup de poignard lui déchirant le cœur. Ca n'était pas vrai ! Jamais, jamais, il n'avait pris le moindre plaisir à voir souffrir son amour. Bien au contraire, chacune de ses blessures l'avait fait souffrir, chacune de ses pertes l'avait fait mourir de chagrin. Jamais il n'aurait pu se réjouir de sa douleur, jamais. Plutôt mourir !

A quel point avait-il blessé Jack pour qu'il en arrive à penser de telles choses ?

Si seulement il n'avait pas écouté le Docteur ! Il savait depuis le début que ça n'était pas une bonne idée…

Mais il l'avait fait quand même. Il avait choisi de le faire. Le Docteur ne l'avait poussé à rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imputer la moindre responsabilité. Il était le seul responsable de ses erreurs.

« Je suis tellement désolé… » finit-il par murmurer d'une voix rauque emplie de larme. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça… mais j'ai pensé… je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Quand je t'ai trouvé la première fois, mort dans ce lit, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai pas pu supporter de te voir comme ça. J'étais complètement paumé et sur le coup… sur le coup ça m'a paru être une bonne idée… Mais tu as raison, j'avais tords. Du début à la fin, je me suis planté. Je voulais juste t'aider et regardes où on en est maintenant… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant mal mais…je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai pris du plaisir à te voir comme ça. Si j'avais pu… Dieu, j'aurais échangé ma place avec toi avec plaisir si j'en avais eu la possibilité. Mais je ne pouvais pas et… toutes les nuits je devais me retenir de me précipiter ici pour mettre fin à tout ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… te voir te détruire à cause de moi et devoir me retenir de venir t'aider alors que j'en crevais d'envie et qu'il était tellement, tellement simple de juste débarquer ici et… »

Un sanglot étranglé l'obligea à se taire pour reprendre sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était prêt à s'arrachait de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Jack le croit. Qu'il le croit, coûte que coûte et quel que puisse être le prix à payer. Il devait le croire.

« Je suis désolé » reprit-il en levant finalement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jack, toujours debout devant lui. « Fais ce que tu veux » offrit-il en écartant doucement les bras. « Je n'ai pas le droit de t'interdire quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime et je t'appartiens… fais de moi ce que tu veux. »

Jack se rappellerait plus tard et pendant de très longues années, à quel point il était passé prêt de commettre l'irréparable.

Pendant une très longue seconde il envisagea réellement de reprendre là où Ianto l'avait interrompu.

Et puis il avait suffi d'une autre seconde pour que son esprit malade ne le laisse en paix et ne s'éclaircisse à nouveau. Un seconde et un regard. Un regard empli d'amour, de dévotion et de peur. Un peur viscérale qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de rester ancrer au sien.

Le regard de son Ianto.

De son amour.

Après ce regard il avait eu ses larmes, silencieuses, qui roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Et puis il y avait eu ses lèvres, écorchées et rougis par le sang.

Un visage d'ange… marqué par la douleur, la peur et l'amour le plus infini qui puisse exister.

Il se rappela soudain des mots qu'il lui avait dit, des phrases assassines qu'il lui avait lancées dans son accès de colère démente. Et il réalisa ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Il était passé à deux doigts de… violer son amour, son Ianto.

Son Ianto, agenouillé devant lui, offert à sa colère. Attendant, réclamant presque, une punition qu'il ne méritait pas.

A son tour, le capitaine sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Il se retrouva à genoux devant son amant qui le fixait d'un regard à la fois surpris et toujours aussi douloureux.

« Non, non, non, non, non… Ianto… non c'est… C'est moi qui te demande pardon. J'ai… Merde ! Je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales, je ne sais pas… Je suis tellement désolé… »

Il porta une main tremblante à la joue de Ianto et se maudit en voyant à quel point celui-ci se crispa sous la caresse. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, jamais. Jamais. Ce que je t'ai dit… J'étais en colère. Je me suis laissé emporter et… tu ne dois pas croire toutes ces horreurs. »

« Elles sont vrais pourtant » répondit Ianto en se détendant visiblement.

Jack avait repris un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait et le gallois en était soulagé.

« Non, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour m'aider. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça. Même si je suis en colère et même si je vais certainement mettre du temps à l'accepter… je n'avais pas le droit de mettre en doute ton amour pour moi après tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider… pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ianto se détendit totalement en entendant ses mots. La crise était terminée. Pas oubliée, non. Mais l'écueil avait évité. De justesse certes, mais évité tout de même.

Tous deux finirent par se relever.

« Je suppose qu'on a fait des erreurs tous les deux » répondit Ianto.

Jack l'observa un instant avant de s'approcher doucement de lui et d'entourer à nouveau son visage de ses mains. Cette fois-ci, la caresse fut extrêmement douce. Et le baiser qui suivit, plus délicat que tout ce qu'avait connu Ianto avant ça. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, passant ses bras autour du coup de son amant pour approfondir l'échange. Il frémit en sentant les mains chaudes et puissantes de Jack quitter son visage pour venir se poser sur le bas de ses reins et attirer son corps plus près du sien. Tout était affreusement lent, affreusement doux, affreusement bon.

Surtout après ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de vivre.

« En quel honneur ? » questionna Ianto quand leurs bouches ses séparèrent enfin l'une de l'autre.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu gardes en tête le mauvais souvenir de mon dernier baiser » répondit Jack sans s'éloigner, continuant de frôler ses lèvres de son souffle.

« Aucun de tes baiser n'est un mauvais souvenir… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai bien failli perdre les pédales tout à l'heure. Heureusement que tu m'as arrêté sinon… Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être les conséquences… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'oublier » fit remarquer le gallois en percevant dans le regard de son amant à quel point il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Calmement il l'attira avec lui sur le lit et le fit s'allonger.

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

.

.

Jack n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Après ce qu'il avait failli faire quelques minutes plus tôt il ne se sentait pas assez sûr de ses réactions pour prendre part d'avantage à l'étreinte que Ianto était décidé à lui offrir.

Il le sentit glisser le long de son corps pour le recouvrir du sien et écarta largement les cuisses pour qu'il puisse se loger confortablement entre elles.

Les lèvres de Ianto ne quittaient les siennes que pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffler et il sentait le sourire un peu joueur de son amant contre sa joue lorsqu'il lui arrivait de laisser ses baisers dériver au coin de ses lèvres.

Son amant faisait preuve d'une assurance tranquille à laquelle il ne pouvait que s'offrir. Jamais il n'aurait cru Ianto capable de reprendre aussi vite ses esprits après leur dispute. Lui-même n'était pas certain d'être parfaitement au clair avec la situation et le souvenir de la violence dont il avait fait preuve le laissait incapable de la moindre initiative. Pourtant le gallois semblait serein et tranquille, à l'image des caresses dont il explorait son corps.

Maintenant son équilibre d'une main, Ianto passa la seconde sous le corps de son capitaine qui cambra son dos pour lui permettre un meilleur accès autant que pour savourer le délicieux frisson qui le parcouru quand il sentit les doigts chauds et calleux sur sa peau.

Ianto poursuivit sa caresse jusqu'à atteindre les épaules de Jack, l'obligeant à se relever le temps d'une seconde pour lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il observa avec la plus grande des révérences le torse puissant qui s'offrit à sa vue et ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie d'y déposer ses lèvres.

Il embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son amant avant de glisser les siennes vers la gorge qui s'offrait à lui, tendue dégagée telle une offrande.

Il continua sa descente, savourant au passage chaque grain de la peau brûlante et dorée qu'il rencontrait. La respiration de Jack se fit plus profonde et plus rapide, il sentait déjà le plaisir lui engourdir l'esprit. Jamais aucun amant ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que Ianto. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à lui faire perdre la tête rien qu'avec ses lèvres sur lui.

Le bassin de Ianto se logea avec plus de fermeté contre le sien et se mit en mouvement, suivant un rythme mesuré et continu, obligeant ses hanches à suivre le mouvement et ses cuisses à s'écarter d'avantage, à se replier contre celles de son amant pour trouver un meilleur appui.

Le tissu rêche de leur pantalon sur leur sexe les fit frémir des pieds à la tête et ne fit qu'intensifier leurs mouvements de hanches sans pour autant que leur étreinte ne prenne de la vitesse. Tout n'était que lenteur et amour, la passion dévorante qui grondait dans leur ventre n'avait pas encore sa place dans ce lit à cet instant. Elle viendrait plus tard, lorsque leur corps ne feraient plus qu'un et qu'ils se perdraient dans le brasier de leur désir. Ils pouvaient prendre leur temps.

Ianto passa de nouveau un bras sous le corps de son amant, l'obligeant à se cambrer et à s'agripper à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le gallois n'avait plus qu'à incliner légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres retrouvent la peau chaude de Jack, sans qu'il ait pour autant besoin de cesser ses mouvements de hanche.

L'esprit embrumé, Jack ne retint pas les soupirs de plaisir qui se bousculèrent à la barrière de ses lèvres quand Ianto concentra toute son attention sur l'un de ses tétons, le léchant, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents sur le tendre bouton de chaire durci par le plaisir.

Les bruits mouillés des jeux de bouche de Ianto firent frémir Jack qui finit par gémir doucement.

« Ianto… »

Jack passa l'un de ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour l'encourager et l'empêcher de cesser ses douces attentions. Son autre main partie à la découverte de son dos, retraçant sans même le réaliser les marques que ses ongles avait inscrit dans sa chaire alors qu'il se laissait emporter par sa colère et sa hargne.

La peau brûlante sus ses doigts se couvrit rapidement d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que les coups de hanche de Ianto se faisait un peu plus brusque. Gémissant, Jack l'encouragea à aller plus vite, plus fort. Sa main quitta son dos pour venir agripper ses fesses et tenter d'imposer lui-même son rythme.

Amusé, Ianto se figea complètement, son bassin bien ancré contre celui de son amant, poussant leur deux sexe l'un contre l'autre. Il se dégagea complètement de l'étreinte de Jack qui tentait de le retenir contre lui.

« Ianto… t'arrêtes pas ».

Seul un petit rire lui répondit, avant que son amant ne s'écarte de lui complètement, le laissant en proie à l'air environnant qu'il sentait glaciale sur sa peau bouillante de désir.

A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il le surplombait facilement et se délectait de la vision de rêve qu'il lui offrait. Le corps de Jack était un véritable appel à la luxure. Puissant, musclé tout en restant délicieusement svelte et souple, une peau dorée au goût parfumé qu'il ne se lassait pas de dévorer… et son visage, magnifique dans son plaisir, ses yeux bleu noyé par les brumes de son désir, sa bouche merveilleusement sensuel et même ses cheveux, juste assez longs pour qu'il puisse s'y agripper quand l'orgasme lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Tu es trop impatient » le gronda-t-il gentiment en caressant son flanc d'une main ferme. « On a tout notre temps… »

« J'ai envie de toi » se plaignit Jack en se redressant sur un coude pour tenter d'inverser leur position.

Ianto avait fait les premiers pas vers leur réconciliation totale, il brûlait de faire le reste à présent. Toutes ses appréhensions l'avaient quitté au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait en lui.

« Non, non » le coupa Ianto en l'obligeant à se rallonger. « C'est moi qui mène la dance aujourd'hui » décida-t-il en laissant glisser sa main jusqu'au jean de son capitaine, caressant délicatement son entre-jambe, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et geindre d'impatience, avant d'empoigner fermement son érection déjà dure à travers le tissus.

Jack gémit aussitôt et leva ses hanches pour en réclamer d'avantage.

Mais Ianto fit tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui demandait et se remit à masser son sexe trop doucement à son goût.

« Il y a tellement longtemps que personne n'a touché à ce délicieux corps… Il n'y a eu personne entre tes cuisses depuis une éternité, depuis moi. Des semaines à être privé de caresses… Depuis combien de temps ça ne t'était pas arrivé dis-moi ? Des années ? Des décennies ? Toi qui aime tellement le plaisir… Je compte bien rattraper tout ce temps perdu. »

« Ianto… »

« Je suis là. Et crois-moi, je vais te faire du bien comme jamais. Ton corps tout entier brûle de l'intérieure. Tu le sens, pas vrai ? Ce feu qui te ronge les veines et qui t'embrume l'esprit. Je sais que tu le sens. Ça t'avait manqué ? De ne plus sentir la chaleur d'un corps au-dessus de toi, des mains aimantes te caresser et te guider jusqu'à l'orgasme… réponds-moi » exigea Ianto en s'agenouillant et en se saisissant brutalement de ses cuisses pour l'attirer vers lui et surélever son bassin en le déposant ses genoux repliés. « Dis-moi que ça t'a manqué. »

« Oui… oui »

Jack peinait à garder les yeux ouvert sous le désir qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Son amant c'était rarement montré aussi directif depuis le début de leur relation. Bien sûr il ne rechignait jamais à expérimenter un nouveau jeu crapuleux, mais ça n'était presque jamais lui qui prenait l'initiative. Il était conciliant, délicieusement curieux et ouvert à toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de prendre du plaisir et Jack l'adorait pour ça. Mais il était rarement le dominant de leurs ébats. Il préférait se laisser guider par son amant, beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui.

Découvrir cette nouvelle facette du jeune gallois lui faisait un effet de tous les diables. Même s'il aimait diriger leurs ébats, il n'avait rien contre le fait d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps. En particulier avec un amant aussi doué que Ianto pouvait l'être. Le gallois était d'une sensualité à fleur de peau, il était fait pour l'amour et le plaisir, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Privé des plaisirs de la chaire pendant des semaines » reprit Ianto en commençant à déboutonné le jean de son amant le plus lentement possible. « Des semaines… et vois à quel point tu en as envie. Ton corps tout entier tremble de plaisir, ta verge est aussi dur que de la pierre, tu crèves d'envie de jouir ! … Alors imagines-moi… des dizaines d'années sans prendre le moindre plaisir, si ce n'est celui que je pouvais m'accorder seul, en pensant à toi... Tout un siècle à te contempler, à t'admirer, à te désirer… sans jamais pouvoir te toucher ! Sais-tu à quel point mon corps à souffert, à quel point il a manqué de toi ?! Des semaines, ça n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as fait endurer pendant toutes ces années… »

Jack resta coi le temps que l'information lui parvienne. Son Ianto n'avait touché aucun autre homme que lui. Il n'avait laissé personne lui donner la moindre goutte de plaisir. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Depuis un siècle !

Tout ça pour lui.

Il n'avait pris aucun autre plaisir, si ce n'est celui qu'il s'était accordé seul, pour reprendre ses mots. Cette seule idée aurait pu le faire jouir s'il n'avait pas eu un aussi bon contrôle de son corps.

Le regard brûlant de désir de Ianto le cloua sur la place et il réalisa enfin à quel point son amant avait changé, à quel point il avait muri. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de lui parler de cette façon avant qu'il ne rencontre le docteur.

« Alors, pour notre bien à tous les deux, je te conseil d'être très sage et de me laisser faire ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de ça… et toi aussi. Laisses toi aller, ne cherche à contrôler ce qui n'a pas besoin de l'être. Je suis là, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Et je te promets que tu pourras à nouveau me faire ce qu'il te plaira dès que j'en aurais terminé avec toi… si tu as encore assez de force pour ça. »

Le sourire de prédateur, à la fois taquin et affamé de Ianto le fit trembler et fermer les yeux sous l'afflux de sang qu'il sentit entre ses cuisses.

Il s'abandonna à son amant sans le moindre regret, faisan fie de tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Voyant cela, Ianto consentit à reprendre ses activités. Il se dégagea de sous son amant pour lui retirer définitivement son pantalon devenu encombrant. Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il put constater de ses yeux à quel point Jack avait envie de lui. La verge frémissante de son capitaine déformait son boxer, humidifiant déjà le tissu. Il jeta à coup d'œil au visage de Jack et se réjoui de le voir aussi détendu. Les yeux fermés, sa bouche souriante légèrement entre-ouverte, il lui faisait totalement confiance pour le mener au plaisir ultime.

Ianto lui ravit ses lèvres doucement, partageant à travers ce baiser leur sourire de bonheur. Les choses iraient très bientôt mieux que jamais.

Tranquillement il laissa sa bouche errer sur le torse de Jack, le marquant et se rassasiant du goût de sa peau. Il usa de son visage pour le caresser, faisant coulisser sa joue un peu rugueuse contre ses flancs sensibles et la courbe de son ventre, enfouissant son nez dans sa chaleur pour sentir son odeur jusqu'à en avoir le vertige…

Son périple le mena bientôt à la lisière de son boxer, le coupant dans sa progression. Il se prit le temps de retracer la forme anguleuse des os de son bassin et de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, avant de glisser ses doigts sous le malheureux bout de tissus, dernier rempart de la pudeur de son amant. Sa main rencontra immédiatement le sexe chaud et impatient qui s'y cachait. Il le caressa un instant, heureux de retrouver cette sensation qui lui était devenu familière.

Avant que Jack ne réussisse à l'attirer entre ses draps, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir un quelconque plaisir à tenir entre ses doigts le sexe lourd et tendu d'un autre homme. Et pourtant… cette sensation lui était devenue presque aussi plaisante que celle d'accueillir entre ses lèvres la verge de son amant.

Cette simple pensé l'excita et assécha sa bouche en une seule seconde. Cela pourrait paraître étrange à la plus part des gens mais de tous les actes érotiques que lui avait enseigné Jack, la fellation restait celle qui l'excitait le plus. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack évidement.

Son capitaine avait su le guider dans la découverte de sa toute nouvelle sexualité avec assez de talent pour qu'il ressente désormais autant de plaisir à faire jouir son amant qu'à vivre son propre orgasme.

Soudain impatient, il éjecta le boxer et se lécha les lèvres sans la moindre retenu avant de venir s'allonger entre les cuisses de Jack.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir quand Ianto s'empara brusquement de son sexe et le prit en bouche avec gourmandise. Lui qui commençait tout juste à savourer le rythme lent et tranquille auquel Ianto faisait monter le plaisir, voilà que son amant changeait brutalement son fusil d'épaule et l'envoyait valser avec les étoiles d'un seul mouvement de gorge.

Ses mains agrippées aux draps, il ne retint plus ses gémissement quand Ianto resserra ses lèvres autour de son gland et fit coulisser son sexe jusqu'à le prendre en bouche entièrement. Il sentit le bras de Ianto qui n'entourait pas sa cuisse pour maintenir ses jambes écartées venir s'enrouler autour de son bassin et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait arriver.

Une fois s'être assuré de l'immobilité forcé de Jack, le gallois se mit à déglutir lentement, jouant des muscle de sa gorge autour du gland dur et gonflé de la verge enfoncée dans gorge.

« Ianto ! … Ianto… »

Jack détourna la tête pour tenter de l'enfouir dans l'oreiller. Il avait besoin de mordre quelque chose. C'était bête à dire mais quand Ianto lui faisait ça, il se sentait toujours un irrésistible besoin d'enfoncer ses dents dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'il puisse s'y raccrocher.

Ce que lui faisait subir Ianto était une véritablement torture. Son plaisir tout entier se concentrait juste sur le bout de sa verge, l'amenant à un doigt de la jouissance sans pour autant que ce soit suffisant pour lui accordait l'orgasme auquel tout son corps aspirait.

Il resserra ses doigts sur les draps pour s'empêcher d'aller agripper la nuque de son amant afin de l'obliger à le prendre plus profondément encore. A ce stade, un geste un peu trop brusque de sa part risquait de les blesser tous les deux. C'était la raison pour laquelle Ianto prenait toujours grand soin de l'immobiliser, afin de prévenir tous sursaut d'excitation que Jack n'aurait pas était en mesure de contrôler.

La caresse délicieusement profonde ne dura que quelque secondes avant que Ianto ne se dégage pour reprendre son souffle et soulager sa gorge qui était loin d'être naturellement faite pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant Jack eut l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité toute entière entre les lèvres de son amant.

Ils échangèrent un regard tout en cherchant leur souffle qui commençait à leur faire gravement défaut.

Ianto reprit son activité, plus doucement cette fois, se contentant de coup de langues joueurs et crapuleux sur tout le long de son sexe, taquinant sa peau sensible tout en lui laissant le temps de recouvrer un peu de son calme. Il ne voulait pas que Jack vienne de cette façon. Non, ça c'était juste une délicieuse entrée en matière.

Jack finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il sourit en sentant Ianto prendre ses testicules entre ses mains pour les remonter et découvrir la peau fine qui faisait le lien entre son sexe et son intimité. C'était l'un des rituels les plus excitants qu'il ait jamais connu. Chaque fois que Ianto lui offrait ce genre de caresse, il finissait inexorablement par lui faire un suçon à cet endroit. Il le marqué là où aucun autre homme, aucune autre femme, aucune autre forme de vie extraterrestre ne pourrait jamais le voir. L'un des endroits les plus intimes de sa personne. Depuis la première fois que Ianto s'était aventurer à faire ce geste et jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle, jamais cette marque n'avait quitté la peau de Jack. Le gallois trouvait toujours un moment pour la lui refaire. Peu importait qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'un affaire ou autre, et quitte à ce qu'il le coince dans un recoin sombre où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, pour lui baisser son pantalon jusqu'au chevilles et faire son œuvre. Parfois il n'avait même pas pris la peine de finir le travail et de mener Jack à l'orgasme, le laissant pour l'heure suivante dans une situation très inconfortable. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il y ait la marque de son passage, à cet endroit précis.

Jack n'était pas vraiment sensible à cet endroit, il ne ressentait pas un plaisir intense à se faire sucer ce petit carré de peau insignifiant. Et pourtant il adorait que Ianto le fasse. C'était l'une des seules marques de possessivité que son amant se permettait envers lui.

A l'extérieure, aux yeux de tous, il le laissait draguer et séduire comme il le voulait sans jamais faire preuve de la moindre mauvaise humeur. Mais dans l'intimité, là juste à cet instant pendant lequel il tenait littéralement son plaisir entre ses mains et ses lèvres, il se permettait enfin de marquer son territoire.

Jack était à lui, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Eux savaient. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ianto embrassa la peau tendre de son aine avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, laissant ses lèvres le long de son corps.

« Alors ? Prêt pour la suite ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils se firent face à nouveau.

« J'attends plus que toi. » répondit Jack avant de venir l'embrasser.

Pour toute réponse Ianto tendit un bras pour chercher dans la table de chevet le tube de lubrifiant qui n'avait, normalement, pas bougé de place depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient utilisé.

Bingo !

Il découvrit aussi une boîte de préservatif et lança un regard interrogateur à son amant.

« Non » répondit Jack à sa question muette. « Pas question d'utiliser ces trucs. C'est toi que je veux sentir. Juste toi »

Ianto le remercia d'un baiser. Lui aussi avait envie de le sentir aussi près que possible.

Sans attendre il en versa une petite quantité sur ses doigts avant de les diriger vers l'intimité dévoilé de son amant qui avait plié et écarté ses jambes à leur maximum en un appel silencieux. Confortablement installé le long de son corps et profitant de sa chaleur, Ianto se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes.

Enfin, presque.

Il étala un peu de lubrifiant sur la peau plissée et fragile avant de se mettre à appuyer, doucement, juste assez fort pour que ses muscles se contractent sous le plaisir sans le pénétrer réellement.

Jack se mit à remuer ses hanches, quémandant bien d'avantage que ces légères taquineries.

Beau joueur et conscient que le jeu de la frustration avait ses limites, Ianto consentit finalement à lui accordait ce qu'il réclamait.

Doucement mais fermement il introduisit deux de ses doigts lubrifiés dans l'intimité de son amant. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris au sujet de Jack c'est qu'il était tous sauf douiller. La douleur ne l'effrayait pas et il lui était même arrivé de la réclamer, au dam de Ianto qui, à l'époque, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et quoi faire pour contenter les désirs de son homme.

Un siècle de vie lui avait permis de s'ouvrir l'esprit, et même s'il n'avait aucun penchant pour le sadomasochisme, il ne pouvait nier que certain de ses fantasmes contenaient parfois une part de brutalité et de violence.

Etrange de voir à quel point les années l'avait fait évoluer, sur ce plan en tout cas. La frustration accumulée pendant ces toutes années à faire ceinture n'y était probablement pas pour rien.

Prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, il commença à bouger ses doigts, assouplissant les muscles de cette intimité dans laquelle il mourrait d'envie de s'enfouir. Jack l'encouragea en venant à la rencontre de ses caresses et en gémissant doucement. Ianto ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire et il prenait finalement un plaisir énorme à lui abandonner son corps.

La préparation ne dura pas longtemps. Ianto sentait son amant frémissant sous lui, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Et lui-non plus d'ailleurs. Son sexe tendu contre son bas ventre le torturait trop intensément pour qu'il puisse encore l'ignorer.

Il retira ses doigts, se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et son boxer. Il recouvra son érection de lubrifiant, s'accordant quelques douces caresses au passage alors qu'il dévorait du regard le corps de son capitaine, offert à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se glissa finalement entre ses cuisses, grondant de contentement quand Jack replia ses jambes pour les caller contre ses fesses, le poussant à le pénétrer sans attendre.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes il embrassa Jack en même temps qu'il faisait glisser son sexe dans l'antre chaude, humide et impatiente qui se présentait à lui. Comme il l'avait fait avec ses doigts, il s'enfonça d'une seule poussé, lente et ferme, ne laissant ni le temps ni le choix à Jack de se refuser à lui.

Celui-ci était bien loin de le vouloir. Bien au contraire. Il usa de ses jambes pour emprisonner Ianto contre lui. Il sentait son sexe brûlant et ferme s'enfonçait en lui, lui retournant les sens et lui faisant perdre la tête. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête.

Aucun un homme ne l'avait pris de cette façon depuis des années, des décennies même. Il avait presque oublié à quel point cela pouvait être bon d'être possédé et dominé comme ça. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement du sexe de Ianto en lui. Non, il avait tellement plus. Son regard, brûlant de désir et affamé, ses bras de chaque côté de son visage qui le retenait prisonnier autant qu'ils l'entouraient d'amour, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes le narguant de baisers qu'elles lui refusaient, son poids tout entier reposant sur lui, l'étouffant presque…

Ianto avait eu raison de s'imposer à lui comme ça. La force tranquille qu'il dégageait à cet instant le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Bien plus serein que si cela avait à lui de mener la dance. Allongé dans ce lit, le corps chaud de Ianto sur le sien, le dominant et l'aimant, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui, de pouvoir se laisser aller sans risque. Quelqu'un était là pour le rattraper au moindre faux pas.

Et Dieu ce que c'était bon.

Ianto commença à bouger doucement, roulant des hanches avec soin pour ne pas blesser Jack qu'il sentait encore crispé autour de lui.

Il ne cherchait même à se retirer. Il enfonçait son bassin contre celui de Jack, l'obligeant à s'offrir d'avantage à lui, et bougeait toute en douceur.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Jack passe ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Il les laissa dériver jusqu'à ce qu'elles agrippent la chair tendre des cuisses de Ianto et ne l'attire brusquement vers lui, plus loin à l'intérieure de son corps. Ils gémirent de concert et abandonnèrent tout contrôle.

Perdu entre les bras de Ianto, Jack s'abandonna au rythme soutenu des va et vient de son amant avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé à jouer avant d'en arriver se fit rapidement sentir. L'orgasme rugissait en eux, les laissant essoufflé, tremblant d'impatience à l'idée de relâcher enfin la passion qui leur écrasait les reins.

Sans surprise, Jack fut le premier à rendre les armes. Son dos ploya sous l'afflux soudain de plaisir et il se laissa aller en un cri silencieux. Ce fut une véritable explosion de sensation, un ras de marées intense et incontrôlable de plaisir qui lui ravagea le corps.

Il courba instinctivement sa nuque et Ianto se saisit de ses lèvres en un baiser avide. Un plaisir incroyable se libéra d'entre ses cuisses, noyant ses reins, ravageant son ventre, le faisant éjaculer brusquement et par à-coup.

Tous ses muscles se contractaient, il ne contrôlait plus rien, même pas ses gémissements qui se perdaient dans la bouche de son amant. Sa tête était vide de toutes pensées cohérentes, simplement envahie par cette extase sans commune mesure qui le faisait trembler comme un dément.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Son orgasme ne semblait pas avoir de fin, il se sentait comme tétanisait par sa jouissance qui se prolongeait sous les coups de reins devenu totalement incontrôlable de son amant qui ne perdait pourtant rien de la vision magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

Ianto n'avait jamais assisté à un spectacle plus fascinant que celui-ci. Jack semblait totalement aspiré par son orgasme, déconnecté de leur réalité, complètement perdu dans ses sensations.

Les chairs brûlante autour de lui se serrèrent convulsivement, comme s'il voulait l'avaler. Il gronda et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éjacula, profondément enfoui dans l'intimité humide de plaisir de son amant.

Son orgasme consuma le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, lui dévorant les entrailles et lui retournant les sens.

Il reprit lentement conscience de son environnement et pu constater à quel point l'orgasme de Jack avait été puissant. Plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait pour être totalement honnête. Il avait certes voulu le mener aussi loin que possible, le perdre dans les affres d'un plaisir qui le submergerait, mais il n'en espérait pas tant.

Il sentait le corps tout entier de Jack trembler contre lui, encore secoué par le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre.

Ianto finit par se retirer doucement, lutant un peu contre l'étreinte inconsciente de son amant qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il s'allongea près de Jack, cherchant un souffle qui lui faisait encore défaut.

Les draps sous lui étaient poisseux et toute la pièce empestait le sexe mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il se fichait comme de sa première cravate de tout ce qui n'était pas Jack.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et son corps se crispait encore par moment, ce qui inquiéta Ianto. Quand même…il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine se retrouver dans un état pareil avant aujourd'hui.

« Ça va ? » se décida-t-il à demander en caressant doucement sa joue.

Jack ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit. Il leva sa main pour lui rendre sa caresse mais son bras tremblant retomba mollement sur le matelas, les faisant rire tous les deux.

« Merde…Ianto, je sens plus mes jambes ! » s'indigna Jack aussi fort qu'il en était capable, c'est-à-dire dans un murmure tout juste audible. « J'ai l'impression d'être en coton… c'était un putain d'orgasme ! »

« Ca tu peux le dire. » confirma le gallois en déplaçant doucement sa main vers sa gorge pour s'assurer que son pouls reprenait bien un rythme normale.

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise que Jack s'était endormi.

Tant pis pour les draps, se dit-il en se callant contre son capitaine, posant sa tête sur son épaule et un bras autour de sa taille. Ils regretteraient tous les deux de ne pas avoir pris de douche quand ils se réveilleraient, poisseux et humide, mais pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas du tout la force de se lever.

Demain était un autre jour et il sentait que la guérison de Jack était en bonne voie désormais. Rien ne lui semblait plus important que cela et il se sentait enfin assez confiant en l'avenir pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Il devinait que cette nuit serait la meilleure qu'il passerait depuis très, très longtemps.


End file.
